Wolf's Mate
by SageLeeKnight
Summary: A simple female wolf night guard tries to survive five nights at her new job while faced with the dangers of the animatronics, an ex-girlfriend looking to re-unite, and a possible new love with a mysterious girl. How well Rose deal with this along with her school and sports life?
1. Chapter 1

Wolf's Mate

(Five nights at Freddy's)

Chapter 1

I woke up to the shrill sound of my alarm, I hit the off button to make it stop before I sat up in my bed. I let out a loud yawn before getting out of bed. I walked over to the bathroom connected to my bedroom. I got into the shower and got cleaned up and washed my hair with my favorite rose scented sampoo. After my shower and finished drying off I got dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a black t-shirt with a white wolf on it, a pair of black work boots, a white leather jacket, and my sliver wolf head necklace. I stood in front of a full lenth mirror but even then I had to bend down a little. I stood at least a 7 foot tall height. I combed my short brown hair while being careful of my wolf ears.

Yes I have wolf ears. I even have a wolf tail. The reason why is because I was in a car accident 11 years back when I was 7. I was with my parents on the way to the hospital for another reason, I had part of my left forearm bitten into on accident by one of the animatronics at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. On the way to the hospital, another car crashed into us. My parents died and the drunk driver barely made it. I barly made it as well, I only survived that night if the doctors did not use an experimental blood transfusion with an animal. I have a rare blood type and the only close match was a wolf's. So after the transfusion I somehow grew wolf ears and tail. My senses are on par with a wolf's, my natural streath and speed is above normal than a full grown male weight lifter.

So basiclly I can lift a person twice my size and weight and throw them a good 10ft from me. Well anyway back to the story, after the transfusion and growing extra ears and a tail, I was put in foster care with a very good family. They took care of me and at school, I was lucky that no one bullied me because of my wolf featcures. I got alot of friends in school. In middle school I was on the football team and hockey team. I was a bit of a star player but I always said everyone on the team was a star player. During the summer after graduating middle school I fell in love with a girl I met while at Freddy Fazbears's Pizzeria and we started dating.

Her name was Lusy Hearts. The both of us just clicked and fell in love. Skip to high school sophmore year, I grew to the height I am now, my body is extremly under developt. As in I'm a girl yet I have the physical build of a male. I'm not stocky but I'm not very musculer, just somewhere in between. I have boyish yet slight feminate good looks that complamite my stormy grey eyes, at least thats what my girlfriend use to say after I broke up with her when I caught her after football practice kissing another girl from her cheerleader team. Now it's the begining of my final year in high school and I'm going out today on a saturday to go to a job interview at my favorite pizzeria, Freddy Fazbear's.

I finished combing my hair, then grabbed my wallet, phone, earbubs, and keys and I walked down stairs where I saw my parents sitting in the living room either reading a book or the newspaper. "Hey, I'm going out for my interview." I said. My foster dad looks up at me "Alright Rose. But are you sure you should get a job now? You have school and practice with the football and hockey team, plus their games to focus on. You well just over work yourself." He said and my foster mom looked at me and nodded in agreement, "He's right dear, you are planning on taking a night shift which is from midnight to six in the morning. You need sleep for school." I smiled softly knowing they only want whats best for me. "I'm sure about this, I'll be fine. There well be times that I well sleep. Don't worry, I won't over work myself I swear." I said reassuringly.

"Well alright dear. We just don't want you to push yourself to hard," my father said. "Again I won't dad." I walked over and hug him before hugging my mom. "I got to go now to meet Mr. Owens to talk about my possible job." "Alright dear, good luck." My mom said as I smiled and left to go to my car. It is a simple car nothing fancy just simple, but I loved it. As long as it got me from point "A" to point "B" then it was fine. As I got in I saw my favorite black fadora on the passenger seat. "Hey, so that's where you were." I smiled and put the hat on, covering my wolf ears. I got in the car and buckled up before starting it up and leaving to head to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

About 30 minutes later I arrived to the pizzeria, I parked my car and looked at the time it was about 10:35 AM and the place looked packed this Saterday. I cut the power to the car and got out. I stood by my car looking at the place where I spent most of my childhood at, along with the memory of the accident, and when I first met the girl who I thought was the one. I frown slightly at the last two but I shook my head and smiled. ' _That was in the past_ ' I thought to myself. I walked over and into the building through the front door. As soon as I walked in both sets of my ears were filled with the sound of kids, arcade games, and the music coming from the Fazbear band.

If I listened carefully I could also hear the faint sound of kids playing in a indoor jungle gym, which is new to me, and adults talking. I looked around the front area of the pizzeria with its black and white checkered floor, light baige walls, a small seating area for people to wait at for a table. The front desk with a computer and case register on it and right behind the desk was a big sign that said "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria" along with the mascots Foxy, Chica, Freddy, and Bonnie on it. I smiled at the sign before turning around to speak with the person coming up behind me. The man looks shocked to see me turn around to face him before he could say anything to get my attention.

The man in front of me stood at a good 5'11" height, looked to be in his mid to late 40's dispite the greying brown hair, his brown eyes seem to hold warmth in them dispite him currently looking shocked. He seemed well built for a man his age. He smiled at me and asked "Are you by any chance Miss. Rose Cross?" I smile back at him "Yes I am. I assume you're Mr. Owens?" He held out his hand to me and I grasped his hand and gave him a strong yet firm handshake "Yes I am. Pleasure to meet you Miss. Cross." "A pleasure to meet you too Mr. Owens and please just call me Rose." I said to him as we let go of the other's hand. "Of course Rose."

He smiled at me again before reaching up to wrap his arm around my shoulders but fails do to the obvious height difference so I bent dent down so he could do so. "Now Rose, you are applying for the night guard shift right?" he asked. "Yes sir I am." "Ok. Now let me ask you have you been here before now?" he asked "Yes sir I have. When I was younger all up until I was seven and once during the summer after middle school." I answered him. "I see. So an old custamer. That's good. So that means you know or at least remember a few places within here right?" "Yeah I remember. This area is the waiting area, the west and east hallways lead to the main area. Just right of the west hall is Pirate Cove, home of the pirate king Foxy. In the back wall the first thing you see is the main stage where Bonnie, Freddy and Chica perform. The whole main area is covered in tables and a few booths. In the hallways is what I assume is the office right?" He nods his head in agreement.

"Ok, upstairs is the batthrooms, the prize area and arcade." I said and he smilied proudly "Correct and we just also added a small jungle gym area for the kids." "I see sir" He unwrapped his arm from my shoulders and I stood back up straight "So you are here for the night guard job I understand correct?" He asked me and I nodded "Correct sir" he clapped his hands together and what he said next shocked me "You're hired." "H-h-hired? Just like that? No interview? No checking my references? No nothing?" I asked him as he smiled "Yes just like that. At least for here. Here you just have to watch the place for 6 hours and there." He said casually as he clapped his hands togther again.

"Now that you got your job" he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a key. "Take this key. You well need it to get inside for your first shift tonight." He grabs my hand and places the key in it then closes my hand. "Now after midnight the key won't work on the door, it prevents anyone to leave early during their shift to go somewhere else. At six in the morning is when the key well work again. So good luck tonight, go get some rest now." He said as he pushed me through the waiting area and out the door, leaving, me shocked. I looked back at the door and shook my head before heading back to my car. I arrived home and told my parents the news and they happily congratulated me.


	2. Chapter 2

Wolf's Mate

Chaper 2 Night 1

Part 1

Night soon fell and I was walking through the empty parking lot of the pizzeria as 11:50 at night. I would have been here sooner if my parents had not wanted to take pictures of me in my uniform that Mr. Owens was nice enough to drop off earlier when he forgot to give to me at the pizzeria. The uniform was simple, just a black pair of pants, a light blue shirt that said 'Security' and the sign of the company on the back, a name tag with of course my name on it and finally a light blue hat that also said 'Security'. The hat accually covered my ears well but anyway I inlock the door and walked into the pizzeria. I looked around and saw that it was so different during the day then at night. I walked all the way down the west hall and stopped in front of Pirate Cove. I looked at the closed cove and smiled, remembering a few of Foxy's shows, I turned and looked around and sure enough on the far wall opposite of me, near the stage was a jungle gym.

I looked to the stage and saw the three other animatrionics, Bonnie, Freddy and Chica. I always liked Chica, I thought she was cool and she always gave out the best cupcakes too. I smiled as I walked up to the stage and easily jumped onto it. I walked up to Bonnie and looked at him then I moved onto Freddy, then finally Chica. I smiled brightly at Chica. I looked back at the others and noticed their eyes are looking right at me but I shruged my shoulders 'must be the trick of the mind and lack of lights.' I thought to myself dispite that I could see pretty clearly.

I turned back to Chica and smiled again. "You know Chica, you always been my favorite out of the others. Foxy is cool, Freddy and Bonnie were alright but I liked you best. Still do too. Always awesome to me Chica." I hugged Chica but let go when I heard the chimes of a clock. "Must be midnight now I guess. Boy time sure flies when you remember your childhood here." I laugh slightly but stopped when I heard a phone ring from the office. "A phone call? In the middle of the night? Who could be calling?" I moved to the edge of the stage to jump off to go pick up the phone but stopped when the ringing stopped and whoever called started to leave a voice mail.

" _Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um I actully worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"_ I smile realizing it was just a training tape of course that changed when I heard the rest. " _Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read, Uh it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Enterainment is not responsible for damage to property or person."_ "What?" I said surprised.

" _Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filled within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_ "What?" I said this time shocked as to what I'm hearing. " _Blah, blah, blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? okay."_

I turn to the animatronics and see them looking at me with their cold gaze but I continue to strain my wolf ears to hear the rest of the message. " _So just be aware, the characters do tend to wander abit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around durning the day too. But then there was the bite of 87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_ I turned towards the hallways

"Again what? Their frontal lobe? Missing?" I said nerously starting to freak out. " _Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recongnize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit."_ I gulped nervously as I turned to the animatronics.

Bonnie seemed to be glaring, Freddy looked like he could be smiling and Chica was smiling sheepishly but over all worried. I strained my wolf ears to hear the message more. " _Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death."_ I back up forgetting I stood on the edge of the edge of the stage so I fell backwards flat on my back.

I slowly opens my eyes as I slowly got up to a seating postion and my hat fell off to the floor. I look up to the stage and see the animatronics closer to the edge I was just standing at. My wolf ears flatten and my tail poofed up in fear but from what I could hear from the office there was still more to the message so I strained my ears to listen, never taking my eyes off the animatronics. " _Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh. Y-yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

The animatronic's eyes turn red all except for Chica's as Bonnie lunge at me from the stage. I jump out of the way as he crashes to the ground. I quickly got up and turned tail and ran before he got up. Unfortuately of me is that I stupidly went toward the west hall near Pirate Cove...where Foxy himself came out from to investage the crash between Bonnie and the floor and saw me. I stopped a good yet bad few feet from him, he looked shocked to see me there. I guess he expected me to be in the office where my only chance of surviving is at. I turned to run towards the other hall but saw Bonnie there. I looked to my left and saw Freddy and Chica coming towards us. I shook my head, deciding to take a chance of getting to the office.

I turned and ran as fast as I could down the west hall with Foxy right on my tail, chasing me down the hall. I reached the office before Foxy could grab me, as I turned to the doorway to close it but Foxy got in the doorway before I could. He let out a loud screech while he did that I took the chance and kicked him square in his face. He hit his back hard against the wall and fell to the floor, I closed the door and turned to the other one when I heard one of the animatronics come down the hall. I dash across the small room in time to see Chica there in the hall and closed the door before she got in. I heard Foxy hitting the door repeatedly for a moment before leaving. I opened the door and saw no one there, I did the same with the other door and again no one there. I sigh as I sat down in my office chair, I take a few deep breaths to help relax my senses so I could clearly focus on the sounds of the animatronics when they come get me, so I could close the doors on them.


	3. Chapter 3

Wolf's Mate

Night 1

Part 2

Time went by to 3AM, I only ever checked the I-pad like moniter screen for the time and I still have over 75% power left because I never used the lights, never had the doors closed to long, and never constently checking the moniter. So far Bonnie came by about 20 times already, Chica stopped by only 15, Foxy about 5 times and finally Freddy came by around zero times. Trust me I was not complaining, one less animatronic after my hide tonight, the better.

I starting to hear someone come down the east hall but the footsteps were smaller and lighter then the animatronics, which left me confused. The walking got closer and closer until the mysterious person stopped in the door way revealing a beautiful girl with shoulder length golden blond hair, cherry blossom colored eyes, she wore a bright yellow shirt and an equally yellow long skirt, and a pair of brown flats. I stared at her shocked but quickly got up and pulled her into the office before checking the hall for any of the animatronics, but there was none. I turned back to the girl who was just smiling up at me. "How the hell did you get in? The door is locked until six o'clock" I asked her. She just smilied "I been here the whole time. I fell asleep upstairs in the game room earlier and I just woke up a few minutes ago. I sneaked down her, hoping there was someone here to let me out or at least stay with until opening." she said as I sighed. "Well we are both stuck here for" I looked at the moniter screen and saw it was 3:30AM. "for another 2 and a half hours. Make yourself at home."

She sat down on the table just as Bonnie appeared in the doorway across from me but I closed the door on him before he got into the room. The girl looked at me surprised and after a few moments I opened the door and Bonnie was not there. "How did you know he wasn't there anymore? He could have easily still been there." the girl behind me asked, I turned to her and smiled. "These wolf's ears and tail are not for show. They're real." "Really?" She looks at me scepticlly "May I see for myself? I don't believe until I know for sure." "Sure" I said as I walked over and bent down to her height for her to reach for my ears. I just realized that even though she was sitting on the table shoe looked to be around 5'7" in height. She reached up and touched my wolf ears, she looked surprised as she continued to feel them. For me at that moment I couldn't hold back a smile and a soft sort of purr from my throut.

Ever since I got my wolf ears I also grew a liking to when someone petted or scrached me behind them. I just took it as a natural instinct that happens when someone does that, sort of like a natural dog reaction. She looks at me confused, she must have heard the purr. I blush bright red and scrached the back of my neck. "S-sorry. A sort of grown a natural instinct whenever someone gently touchs my wolf ears." She smilies at me and I blush even more. "That's ok. That's understandable. In fact to me just now it was so cute." I felt my neck and face grow in heat, my normal ears even more from blushing.

I clear my throut as I pull away from her. I stand with my back to her and use my wolf ears to listen for any of the animatronics and so far none. Which was a little odd for me but I'm not complaining. I feel the blush on my face, neck and ears disappear, only for it to return when the girl mysterious girl gently pulls my tail causing me to turn towards her with my tail poofed up and my wolf ears up straight. She giggled at me but all I heard were little bells jingling. I literally heard my heart thundering in my chest as I slowly relax 'What the fuck is wrong with me? I had only jusr met this girl. I don't even know her NAME! And yet she already has me acting like a blushing fool!' I thought to myself, upset with myself for the way I'm acting. "So...tell me about yourself..." She looks at my name tag "Rose." I sat down in the chair and looked at her.

"Well I'm 18 years old. A senior in high school. I'm on the football and hockey team. I use to come here as a kid up until I was 7 and once when I met my ex-girlfriend. My favorite color is midnight blue. I love fighting games, my favorite flower is the cherry blossom and yeah that's about it." "What about your favorite animatronic ot how you got your wolf ears or how you and your girlfriend broke up?" She asked me, I smile at her. "Curious one aren't we?" She blushes soft red and I laugh slightly. "Alright. I always liked Chica. She's cool. She's nice and during the begining routein before every show she is funny. She made the best cupcakes in the world. Always sweet. Sure Foxy was cool with his shows, Freddy and Bonnie were alright but Chica always caught my eye. Again she's cool." "Awww. That's nice. Nowadays Chica doesn't get much love from the kids." She looks down sad. "Well I still like her. What do kids this age know? They just don't realize." I said as she smiles sadly at me. "You mean that?" she asked as I smile brightly at her

"Of course I do. Who ever disagrees with me doesn't matter. Chica is cool." She genually smiles at me and it warms my heart to see it. "So how did you get your wolf ears and how did you and your ex brake up?" she asked me. Her cauriousty was back. "Well it's a bit of a long story about my ears." "I don't mind. Go ahead tell away." she encouraged me as I sighed. "Alright I'll tell you." She cheers as I chuckle. "To tell the story right I have to start at the begining. Eleven years ago when I was seven years old, my mom and dad were working here. She was the night gaurd and he was the mechanic. One night while she was in the dining room with me and my dad, and he was fixing one of the animatronics on stage. I...I got to playing with the one he was fixing and well..." I roll up my left sleeve to reveal a nasty bite mark like scars on my forearm, she looks at it shocked.

"I don't remember which one it was but as my dad and mom warned me, he hit something in the animatronic which caused it to close it's mouth, just so happenly right onto my left forearm as you can see. I screamed and cried as that happened. The pain stunned me and I didn't dare move in fear of losing my arm. My dad got the animatronic to let go but I still didn't move. My mom wrapped a cloth or somethinng around my arm and they took me to the hospital. On the way there we got into a car accident with a drunk driver. My parents didn't make it, the driver and me barly did. Lucky for us a witness saw the accident and that there was an ambulence nearby. The driver made it and is alright, he came to visit me in the hosptial when he left and came to the funaral. Me? Well I was a hair line away from death. I lost so much blood in both incedents. I have a rare blood type and at the time the hospital was working on experimantal transfusions with animals to help save more lives. The only animal who's blood was remotly close to mine was a wolf's. I don't know the process because I was out cold at the time. When I woke up, I had wolf ears and tail and this scar. I was later put in foster care and got a very good family. In school I was lucky that no one bullied me. My life turned good after that but I still miss my bio-parents. Barly remember them other then that day. That there is the story." I said, what happened next was her getting up and hugging me while crying. I was surprised by this.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Rose." she hugged me tighter while still crying. I smiled softly and hugged her back and said "Hey come on now. It wasn't your fault. It happened a long time ago. I'm still alive." I continued to hold her, comfort her until she relaxed. She wripped the tears from her eyes. "Sorry about that. You just been through a lot that day. I'm glad you got a good family to look out for you and I bet you got a lot of friends too huh?" "Yeah, you can say that. The entire football and hockey team at school are like at least to me a second and third family to me. I'm friends with two cheerleaders, and that's it." I said as she looks at me surprised. "Wow. You must be real populer at school then." "One could say that but I'm not." "So why are you friends with only two cheerleaders? Why not the rest of the team?" She asked

"Reason why is because of my ex-girlfriend is the head cheerleader. We meet during the summer after middle school graduation. The both of us just clicked and I thought she was the one until our second year of high school after me and the football team came back from practice, I caught my girlfriend kissing another girl on her team in the locker room. I got real upset about it but I controlled myself and calmly broke up with her at that moment. A few girls believed her when she said I did it for no reason, a few believes me, the rest stayed out of it." I said as she got an angry look on her face "What a bitch. Doing that to a good. charming girl like you." She said as I blushed a little, but it disappeared when I realized that how long it's been since Bonnie last came to the office to get me.

I went to reach for the moniter screen on the table till I realized I couldn't get up from my seat thanks to the mysterious girl sitting on my lap, holding me from when she cried and I was still holding her. My face turned to the color of a clown's nose and I looked to the side. I heard her small bell like giggle when she I finally noticed her on my lap. She turned and grabbed the moniter off the table before handing it to me. I mutter a small thanks to her and looked at the screen, the time said it was 5:30! 'How the fuck did 2 hours pass by without the animatronics coming to get us?!' I thought as I stare at the screen in shock.

I had been so distracted of the girl in my lap to even concentrat on the most important thing, making it out alive tonight. I noticed that I only had 67% power left so I used some of it to find the animatronics. I found almost all of them the main stage standing in a circle. I saw Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, and one mysterious golden colored Freddy with them but no Chica. 'Where's Chica at?' I thought as I looked around but couldn't find her. "What the heck?" I muttered to myself "What's wrong Rose?" the girl asked and I looked up at her "I found the other animatronics on the main stage with Foxy and a golden Freddy but I can't find Chica." I said and used my ears to listen for her in the halls but all I got was the rest of the Fazbears whispering to each other.

I strained my wolf ears to hear but they were talking so low I could barly make out what they are saying "Why...the office...guard?" "To...any...we need." "The lass...one...wolf..." Before I could hear anymore the mysterious girl called out my name and started to scratch the back of my wolf ear. I smiled at her soft touch and started to let out a soft purr from my throut, voicing my pleasure. I completely forgot about the Fazbears as she laughed her bell like laugh. Before I realized what I was doing, I reached up and grabbed her hand before bringing it down to my lips and kissing it softly. The same was I use to do with my ex Lusy. The both us blushed as I let go of her hand. I looked away as she stares at me surprised.

"S-s-so-sorry a-ab-about th-that I d-didn't mean to do that. I don't know what came over me. A natural instinct maybe." I studdered emberessed beyond belief. "Hey it's alright. Like you said earlier you act natually like a dog would to when they have their ears scratched so little kisses are to be expected." She said as I look at her from the corner of my eye. "By the way my name is Amanda. I'm a waitress here." she said as the chimes of the clock sound telling anyone still here it was six. She gently kissed my cheek and winked at me before leaving the office leaving me, a stunned, blushing fool, behind. After a few minutes I shook my head and ran after her. I looked around the pizzeria but I couldn't find her but I did find the animatronics back in their oringinal spots even Chica! But not the golden Freddy.

'Where is that one?' I thought to myself. I looked around the main area I was in and no sign of it but I did find my missing hat on the floor near the stage, I went over and picked it, "Must have fell off when I fell backwards off the stage." I stood back up, hat in hand, as I looked up I saw the golden Freddy slumped against the stage. I stared at it surprised as to how it got there without me hearing it, I knew it was for a fact it was not there before. As I stared, white pinsticks appeared in it's eyes, black oil like substance oozed from it's eyes as it let's out a loud screech and lunges at me. As it got close I kicked it hard in it face sending it flying backwards and hitting it's back against the edge of the stage. It fell onto it's stomuch on the floor, out-cold.

I didn't wait for anything to happen next so I turned tail and ran down the east hall this time, away from pirate cove, towards the entrance. By now I thought Amanda had left as soon as she went and left the office. As I drove home to change and go to school at 7:30, all I thought about was Amanda. The girl who turned me into a blushing fool with her beautiful smile, bell like laughter, her soft touch, her cherry blossom eyes that seems to stare into my soul. Her lavender scent, her pure vunability after she cried over my past. She understood my animal grown instincts. The way she had me open up to her after just meeting. Her tender, soft lips kissing my cheek, her southern accenet. I pulled into the driveway at home, went inside and got ready for school and hurried over there.

I was lucky to make it on time for class but for the whole day I thought of Amanda. Meanwhile at the pizzeria, backstage the Fazbears were in their human forms talking with Amanda aka Chica about the night guard. "I only found out that her wolf features are real. She's used them in place of the cameras and lights to find us and not use any power." She said knowing she half lied to the others who thanked her for the info.


	4. Chapter 4

Wolf's Mate

Chapter 3 Night 2

Part 1

Me and the rest of the football team followed by the cheerleaders went downstairs towards the locker rooms located on the bottom level of the school it is also where the school's pool is located. The team and the few male cheerleaders went in the male locker room while me and the rest of the cheerleaders went into the female locker room. The locker room had 3 rows of lockers plus a row on the front and back walls, there was a shower area and bathroom. The whole cheerleader team knows my sexuality and they are 100% alright with me. In fact a few of them including my ex are bisexual or gay. Same with a few guys on the football and hockey team. We are one big ol' LBGT family.

Anyway I get undressed and headed to the showers. A few minutes or so later after I dried off and started to put on my shirt, I felt someone gently pull my tail. I turned arounf surprised and saw my ex standing there smiling at me. I sighed as I gave her a stern faced look, "What do you want Lusy?" I said getting sraight to the point as I crossed my arms. She gave me a sorrowful look and said "Rose...I'm so sorry about what happened in our second year here at school. I'm sorry I cheated on you for Marrissa. I should not have done that to you. I betrayed your love and trust for me. Rose, ever since we broke up and I started dating Marrissa until we broke up when she transferred to another school last week after a while of dating her...you poped into my head and it got me thinking about you...about us...I realized a year and a half after our brake up I still love you! Rose please!" she clasped her hands in front of her and gave a pleading look.

"Please, please take me back. Let's continue where we left off. I love you." She plead but I kept a plain face as I put on my shirt, socks, and shoes "Lusy." I said as hope filled her sky blue eyes "I'm going to be honest. When we broke up I had still loved you even though you broke my heart. I had hoped we could get back together but I lost hope and the team cheered me up and now since half a year after that I moved on." Dread replaced the hope in her eyes "So what exactly are you saying Rose? Do you still love me or not?" she asked I could see that she was hoping I say yes but I'll have to brake her heart with the truth. "Lusy, I no longer love you like you want me to. Family or sister type love sure but not the love that wants to, needs to be in a relationship with you." Tears welled up in her eyes as she glares at me.

She kicks me in my shin before running out of the locker room. I look over to the bystanders who look torn as to what to do. "If you want to comfort her go right a head." A few of them leave as the rest and I gather our things to head home. 'I got to say Lusy got a real strong kick.' I thought to myself as my shin still stung a little from when she just kicked it. I grab my stuff and left the locker room, as I left I heard soft crying coming from the pool. I knew it was Lusy who was crying. Whenever she got upset she went to the nearest body of water to calm down or listen to the sounds of the ocean off her phone in a secluded area. It was because to her the water was always so calm which in turn calmed her. I walked upstairs to the back of the school that faced toward the track and football field.

I walked around the school's corner that lead to the parking lot. I went over to my car, put my football equiptment in the back, then got in and went home. I got home, ate dinner with my family, talking about my day and first night of work. I didn't tell them what really happened there, they would have flipped if they knew I nearly died a third time in my life. I went up to my room, quickly did my homework before going to bed and rest up for tonight.

At 11:35 I arrived at work still slightly tired and a bit sore from practice. 'I know couch wants us to win the next game but damn a few of us actually callopsed durning practice and I nearly joined them.' I thought as I walked to the main area past pirate cove. I watched it in case Foxy pops out and I have to bullet back to the office. Nothing happend which is good for me. I got to the center of the room and looked to the stage. All 3 main characters are there, I assumed Foxy was of course in his cove but I have no clue clue were golden Freddy was at. I take off my hat and scratch the top of my head, wondering what's going on in this pizza place. 'What was with the creepy phone call last night? What was the bite of 87'?' I thought to myself.

My wolf ear twitchs when I hear something coming from pirate cove. I look over to it as I hear shuffling of movement. I tensed up as the noise continued. I grabbed one of the chairs nearby me and started towards pirate cove, ready to hit anything that might pop out towards me. I walk on the stage made to look like the deck of a ship and the curtains to the captain's quarters. The noise only continued as I got closer. I brought the chair up over my head as I reached for the door disgined curtain. Before my hand touched the curtain I heard a soft sqeak like a dog's chew toy come from the main stage.

I look over and saw a surprised Bonnie gawking at a equally surprised Freddy and Chica touching his nose. I stood there completely confused and the noise in pirate cove stopped. I walked away from the cove and put the chair back as I went to the office. Midnight came and the phone rang with it's new message " _Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..."_ I listen closely to the halls and hear Bonnie move from the stage to the closet in the hall near by the office. " _Uhh...Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something or someone"_ 'Someone?' I thought _"on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react...Uh, not that you would be in any danger. Of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in pirate cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."_

I heard pots and pans banging around in the kitchen so that told me, Chica was there, I closed the left door on Bonnie causing him to let out his signature screech. He was upset because I knew where he was without the use of the cameras and lights. He went away a moment later probably still steaming about the door. From then the night actives of Freddy Fazbear's has begun.


	5. Chapter 5

Night 2 Part 2

Wolf's Mate

It was three o'clock again and I had 69% power left. I didn't really keep track of how many times each animatronic came by. I think Bonnie came about over thirty times, Chica aout twenty and the pirate Foxy that I made a effert to keep track of came by 20 times. I close the door and heard the fimiliar banging on the door by Foxy so make it 21 times he came by and finally the big bear himself Freddy never came by. I had forgotten about him and his golden twin. Although out the night I had felt like I was being watched by something. I always looked around me to find the soruce but there was nothing. I put it off as my imaginenation playing me considering my current job.

I relaxed back in my chair with my feet up on the table. I smilied, the fimiliar scent of lavender coming from the east hall and my hearts raced as I knew it was the girl I met yesterday, Amanda. She appeared in the door way holding a tray of brightly colored cupcakes. The mear sight of them would cause anyone to get a instant tooth ache by how sugery they look but me I was damn near drooling. Hey what can I say, I have a sweet tooth. Amanda laughed at the sight of me watching the tray of baked sweets. For extra kicks for herself, she moved the tray slowly side to side and up and down having my eyes follow the tray like a predator following it's prey. She laughed extra hard and walked into the office with a big smile on her face.

"I thought you could use a little suger kick of energy for the rest of the rest of the night and for your day of school in the morning." she said as she placed the tray on the table but stands in front of them to keep me from them. "Would you like a cupcake Rose?" she asked. I nodded my head happily with a smile on my face. She picked up a cupcake and handed it to me but before I could take it, sshe moved it away from my hand and moved it closer to my face. I instently knew what she was doing so I looked at her that said 'really?' She only smilied brightly that caused me to blush softly so I decided to play along with her little game and let her feed me this one cupcake.

I rolled my eyes and took a bite out of the cupcake causing frosting to get on my upperlip and the tip of my nose. I smile happily at the sugery flavor of the cupcake that danced on my tongue. Amanda grined at the sight of me. I must have looked like a little child on Christmas day. "I take it you like" It was more of a statment then a question but I nodded my head. She fed me the rest of the cupcake and I fed her the second. We continued this for a while and I defently felt the engery from the suger in the cupcakes corsing through me. Both me and Amanda talked about our day, she told me how work went and I told her about school, practice, and what happened with my ex.

She looked a bit upset when I mentioned Lusy and what she tried to do. "Don't bother yourself with that girl. She cheated on you and after a year and a half of dating another girl, the second that one leaves she suddenly remembers that she has always loved you after she had hurt you? Unbelievable." she huffs as she crosses her arms. I look at her wonering why she cares so much. She isn't my girlfriend so she has no reason to be so upset with my ex. "I appreciate you caring Amanda but don't worry about my ex. I'm not getting back together with her." I said and she looked down emberessed. "Sorry, just don't want to see my new friend hurt by someone who has been hurt them before by the same person."

I smile at her symethicly, knowing what she meant. Reaching over, I pulled her over into a hug. "Don't be upset, I understand where you're coming from." She smiled and hugged me back. "Thank you Rose." We sat there on the table in my office, holding each other for a while until I was forced to let go when Amanda smashed a left over cupcake in my face, she laughed as she hopped off the table. I gawked at her shocked before grinning and grabbing a left over cupcake. "You are in trouble." I said as I chased after her out of the office, down the hall, and into the main area, the danger zone to my death by the hands of the animatronics but at this point from the moments Amanda walked into my office I forgot all about them. I trailed after Amanda around a few tables, soon we were both across from each other on opposite sides of the table.

A little after our supposed stand off I jumped onto the table to get her but she went under the table. "Amanda you know that your escape is futile. I have higher senses. I can tell which way you are going to go. So just come out my little chickadee and surrender to the wolf." I smile evilishly as she came out from under the table knowing she couldn't get away. I jumped off the table in front of her and wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from getting away. I prolonged her fate for amusment. I smiled evilily as I figured what I was going to do but I forgot, She knew my weakness. She reached up and started to scratch the back of my wolf ears.

I started to relax and purr but I forced myself to focus on my task. The frosting on the cupcake is super sugery. I bite into the frosting making sure to get a bit on my lips. I rub my lips together as Amanda looks at me confused. _Time for payback for leaving me a blushing fool yesterday._ I quickly bent down to her level and kissed her on the lips. I could she was shocked when she tensed up. I pulled away and smiled wolfesly as I smash the cupcake in her face. She gasps in surprise and looks at me shocked while I laugh. "Payback. Even." She grins and shakes her head.

"I had it coming Miss. Wolf. I should have known this would happen. You are on the football and hockey team at your school so I had to have expected you to be faster then me but instead of catching me out right, you teased me like a cat to a mouse." She said "Or a wolf to it's chickadee." I retort as she blushed. The chimes toll saying six o'clock is here. I looked around and realized where we were. I stood there shocked. 'How the hell on earth did we not die?!' We are in their area, they could have gone off their stages and killed up!' I thought to myself as I see Freddy, Bonnie and the golden Freddy standing on the main stage watching us, the same with Foxy. But no Chica again.

"Well it's time to go. You can leave ahead of me Rose. I have to go clean the cupcake off my face and clean the tray I used for said cupcakes." Amanda said but I looked at her worriedly. "I could help you with the tray, and I could wait for you so we could leave together." I said but she shook her head "I'll be fine. These guys don't attack anyone after six a.m. I swear I'll be fine. Go. You have to go to school remember?" I sigh and knew she had a point. "Fine, I'll go, just promise you'll be safe." She nods as she heads to the bathroom and I go to leave.

As I pass the office I look in and notice one cupcake left. I couldn't resist so I walked in to get it. I left the pizzeria with cupcake in hand. 'These cupcakes really taste very familier. They taste like the ones Chica use to make when I was younger. Extra suger on mine the way I liked it. The way we both liked it. Hmm...where does Chica go after 3am? Why don't the others attack us when we were in their territorry?' questions like this ran through my head the whole rest of the day. I had to force myself to focus in my classes and at both football and hockey practice. When I got home, I was sore to the bone, i had a quick dinner since my parents were out, I did my homework, then went to sleep to get what little rest I could for tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Wolf's Mate

Night 3

Night fell and I arrived to my job at 11:50 this time. My body was even more sore and I was dead tired. I treaded myself to the office and sat down in the chair and layed my head down on the table. I kept forcing my eyes open and before I realized it the clock chimes toll and the phone rings with it's new message for me. " _Hello. Hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight."_ I look at the phone in groggy confusion. " _Uh...Hey listen, I had an idea; if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume they might try to...stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, nevermind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught. Um...ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side."_

After the message, I layed my head back down and dispite my fighting it, I fell asleep. I work up adruptly by cold water and ice being poured on me. I shoot up straight, chocking up water and ice. I look around me and saw I was in what looked like the parts and service room surrounded by four males I don't know and Amanda. I looked at them confused. Last I remember was being in my office and I fell asleep after the message. 'How am I not dead yet?' I thought to myself. I looked at each male around me. They each look close to my height from a even 6ft to 6ft and 7inches. The shortest male who was holding a bucket had short shaggy lavernder hair and eyes. His hair reminded me of Shaggy Rogers from Scooby-Doo. He had a slime, stocky type build and wore a semi-formal purple suit. Another male who was clearly the second tallest had wavy red hair and golden eyes, and a slight 5 o'clock shadow, he too was slime but was more musculer, he was well tanned like he been outside all day. He wore a pirate outfit.

I looked to my right and saw what could have been a pair ot twins. The shortest of the two seems to be between in build and height of the first two guys, he had golden hair and clear blue eyes, and wore a golden with black trim suit. Finally the tallest of the four had thick clean cut brown hair and clear blue eyes. He was not as slime as the others but was more musculer but not quite a full body builder. he wore a brown suit. I look over to Amanda confused "Amanda? What's going on? Why am I back here? I should either be back in my office or dead." I said starting to get a scared. "Aye lass, we found ye asleep at yer desk before the animatronics did. We brought ye back her so ye can be safe" said the male with red hair.

I run my hand trough my hair as I stretch my back, hearing my bones shift and crack into place. "How long was I out for?" I asked as I gently rub my eyes to get the sleepiness out of them. "Only an hour." Goldie locks told me. I get off the table and stretched some more. "Only an hour and yet I'm still alive. Thanks to you guys." I smiles at them but only Amanda smilies back, everyone else was stern faced. "So uhh what are your names?" I asked "Sammy," Goldie locks said "Freddy" said Sammy's suspected twin. "My name be Lucus. The lavender one be named Ben." the red head said. "Ok well how did you get past the animatronics or even get in? I have the only key at night." I question them

"No need to know that at the moment. We will like to ask you a few things." Sammy said. "Alright, ask away." I leaned against the table and Amanda sat down next to me and rested her head on my shoulder, I blushed slightly but let her do what she wanted at the moment. "First qeustion. How are you easily surviving the nights here?" Ben asked. My wolf ears twich a little at the small high pitch in his voice, you can easily tell it's a male's voice but for me it ended in a high pitch. "My higher senses. They are on par with a wolf's ever since 11 years back." "What happened eleven years ago that caused you to get your wolf ears and tail?" Freddy questioned, I rolled up my left sleeve and showed them the scar.

They look at shocked while Amanda tenses up. "I got my arm bitten into while here. My birth parents were taking me to the hospital but a drunk driver hit us. My parents died, me and the driver barly made it. We both survived but I lost too much blood between the bite and the getting to the hospital. I have a rare blood type blood type and the only thing closest to mine was a wolf's. I don't know the process of the transfusion but when I woke up, I had the ears and tail, a long with higher senses." I explained and Amanda hugged me. "Where are ye living now lass? Ye had to been placed somewhere." Lucus asked "I'm in foster care. I been living with a very good family." I told them. For a while now they been asking me all sorts of questions and I been asking them a few, although they don't give me much answers. I had asked them about this place and Sammy gave me old newspapers articals.

I was shocked when I read them. '5 missing kids never found' I thought to myself "Wow...this place...it's got a...history to it." "Yes. It does." Sammy said as I noticed his eyes turn black with bright white pinsticks and the same black oil substance falling from his eyes but this only for a second because when he blinked his eyes were back to normal. But the change was long enough for me to see. 'Golden Freddy?' I wondered to myself. "Well lass. I think its time for ye to go back to work" Lucus said "I'll escort her back" Amanda volunteered. "Alright. We'll go on a head of you and leave. You can stay here or follow us." Ben said and she nodded. The both of us left the room and snuck back to the office. On the way there I didn't see the animatronics which was weird. Amanda stayed with me in the office once we got there. We talked to each other about anything that came to mind.

As we talked I would close the door on one of the animatronics who started to appear and come me in my office. Time went by and we continued to talk. It felt nice to have someone to have a deep coversation with, I couldn't help but grin as I listen to Amanda talk, hear my heart thump hard against my rib cage as she laughs at my stories, jokes, and bad puns. My face increases in heat as she listens to me talk, leaving me tongue tied, and butterflies in my gut as she watches me with her cherry blossom eyes. I was turning into a wreak around her. The time was 5:50 when I checked, the animatronics didn't come around much but still did. "Ten minutes left before we are free to go." I looked at Amanda and saw she looked uncomforatble and blushing from what looked to be emberessment.

"Whats wrong Amanda?" I asked concerned "I-i-its about -y-yesterday." she studdered "What about yesterday?" I asked her as I placed my hands on my knees and bend down to her height. "Well remember you chased me with a cupcake after I smashed one in your face?" I nodded "Well it's what happened before you got payback for the cupcake, after you caught me." she said as I look at her confused "before the payback but after I caught you?" she nodded as I thought back to that moment. Then it hit me like a frait train. I had kissed Amanda, I kissed her after I had JUST met her two nights ago. My face bloomed to the shade of a stop light as I stiffly stood up, shooked. "Oh my god...Amanda...I'm, I'm s-s-so -s-sorry. I-I..." my heart thundered as the memory of her lips against mine replayed over and over in my head

"I-it's ok Rose. I know you didn't mean to kiss me." sh said while her blush was equal to mine. "Like I said on the first night when I scratched your ears. It's natural instinct so little kisses are to be expected. And I was scratching your ears when it happened." she explained and I relaxed a little. "A-alright. But I'm still sorry. Shouldn't have done that. I only hope it doesn't hurt get in the way of any friendship we could have." I said as she relaxed and smilied at me. "It won't but I'm glad we talked about it but." she looked at me mischiefly "But what?" I asked her "But if you still feel guilty about it then maybe me and you could go out on a little outing say in the afternoon or evening on Friday?" she said and I smiled

"Sure. I only have one practice on Fridays so the aftrenoon works for me. Practice ends at four so how about I pick you from here at 5:30 and we go out?" I asked her and she grins "I'll love that. Maybe we could go out for a bite to eat and a movie?" "Sure sounds like a plan. Any place in particular you wish to go to eat?" I asked her "How about Jardin de L'amour?" "Jardin de L'amour it is." she smilies brightly as the clock chimes goes off. "I have to go now. Well I see you again tonight?" I asked her while blushing and she nods her head. "Same time as the last few nights." "Alright. Great. See you tonight chickadee." I grin at her as she blushes at the nickname and I leave to go home, get ready for school and for both football and hockey practice later this day.


	7. Chapter 7

Wolf's Mate

NIght 4 (part 1)

The day went by with a small hitch here and there with my ex. I knew for a fact that our classes are not near each other so when I see her waiting for me outside my class just to talk about our rekindling no-longer existing love. I got a bit scared of her, that she may have gone a bit...nutty in the noggen. I had somehow got away from her a few times but today was not my day. She kept finding me. Stalker much? I had the last straw when she waited by my car after both practices. When we first dated I thought sweet of her but now...not so much. "Lusy please. Stop this I told you I moved on." I said to her as I placed my gear in the backseat. "So Rose I was thinking maybe we could go out on a date this Friday after you're football practice." "Can't. I got plans with someone else this Friday." I told her in a monotone voice

"Oh really? With who?" she said with a dangerous undertone which scared me a little "Just someone you don't know." "Oh I see. Well later love." she said seemingly calm and left, leaving me scared to hell by what just happened. ' _Better watch out for her and maybe get a restraing order ready in case she does something.'_ I thought to myself as I went home. I arrived at work at 11:45, tired yet again, and sore. This is what happens when you excercise non-stop for 4 hours and had a ton of homework to do, so little sleep well do this to you but I made my choice by taking this job so I have to pay the price, I just hope not with my life. I unlock the door and head on it. I went to the main area and look at the animatronics, they did not look threating when I been surviving pretty easily against them so far, but I still question the times where they could easily get me and kill me.

'They had chances why not take them?' I thought to myself before I heard a child's laughter coming from the jungle gym. I look over to the jungle gym and see a little boy, he looked to be in his early teens possibly 12 years old. He wore a simple pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a pair of converse. He had brown Phux hawk but he had no eyes...just black empty holes where his eyes should be, and he wore a menasing grin on his lips. I backed away only to back into someone. I turn around and see a little girl. She wore a powder blue dress and black slip ons, and the same grin as the boy. Her long blong hair was tied in a twin ponytails and has no eyes. I back away but ran into someone again. I turn and saw two boys. One was slightly taller then the other.

The boy to my left wore blue overall, white t-shirt, and boots, his hair was black and curly, his face covered in freckles and like the other three around me, he too had no eyes. The boy on my right had ona tattered, worn red shirt, and brown pants, and flip flops, his hair was long and ginger colored and tied in a single ponytail. The kids surrounded me and I heard another child's laughter on my left so I turned my head and saw yet another kid, a boy. Short blond hair, yellow t-shirt, black pants and shoes, no eyes. "Well well. Looks like she can see us. Must be because of her wolf blood." The blond hair boy said "I agree. No one else before her saw us, it must be the wolf's blood in her vains." said the ginger haired boy. "What the? How did you kids get in here? The pizzeria is closed. Do your parents know you are here?" I questioned them, but they all laughed leaving me confused.

"Oh dear sweet guard. Such a fool. We been here for many years now. Our parents probably no longer remember us or have joined us but moved on." the girl said. "Been here for many years..." I mutter to myself before I realized who they were. "You're the missing kids." I said and they smile. The clock chimes midnight and the disappear. I hear the phone ring from the office, I ran to the office in time to hear the message. "Hey, listen...I might not be around to send you a message tomorrow" The familiar sound of Foxy banging on the door is heard through the message. "It's-it's been a bad night here, for me. Umm...I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you...*ahem* er, when I did." I still hear Foxy banging on the door as the man over the phone continued "H-hey, do me a favor, maybe sometime, eh, you could check inside those suits in-in the back room? I'm a try to hold out...until someone...checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. I-I-I always wondered what was in those empty heads...back there-" I heard a jingle of sorts start to play "Oh no..." a raspy human groan is heard over the jingle and the banging on the door continues until it stops and the fimilar screech of Golden Freddy is heard then nothing. I stand there shocked as I replayed his last words over and over in my head.

I only snapped out of it when I heard something towards the office from the waiting area? I looked at the west hall confused but what or who appeared in the doorway shocked me to hell. In the doorway was my ex-girlfriend Lusy. "What the hell Lusy?!" How the hell did you get in?" I yelled at her upset with her and myself 'How the hell did I not notice her?' I thought to myself as she pretends to look hurt as she walks to me "I just wanted to visit you Rose. I'm surprised that you work here as the night guard. I guess the rumors are false since you are still here." she said "As for how I got in, the front door was still unlocked before a few minutes ago." 'This was bad. Now both of us are stuck here until 6.' I thought.

"So Rose are you sure you don't want to go out with me again? I promise I won't hurt you like I did with that mistake Marrissa." she stood on the chair so we were face to face and wrapped her arms around my neck. "So please Rose. Reconsider us." she said as she leans close to me. I place my hand over her lips holding her back. I looked at her steirnly as she gaps at me "Lusy, back then it would have been a dream to be back together with you but now it's not. I moved on and so should you." she glares at me and pulls away with her hands on her hips. "I don't believe you. I bet you lied about your so called 'plans' with someone just to play hard to get. Face it Rose, you still love me and want me but are hiding it so is to not look like a fool in front of the guys." she strikes a suductive pose as I back away "You don't have to hide or play anymore, I know your game." she said as I roll my eyes and cross my arms "No, you are wr-" a raspy human like groan comes from the west hall and we turn to see Bonnie. Lusy screams as I tackle Bonnie out of the office. He falls backwards onto his rear and I close the door before he gets up.

I feel my ears twich uncontrolably do to the constant ringing thanks to Lusy's scream. This is not the first time on the job that I lost temporary hearing in my wolf ears. I walk over and check the east hall, no Chica. I open the west hall door and Bonnie was no longer there. I glance at Lusy and saw she was sitting in the chair holding herself, she clearly was scared. Even though I was starting to dislike her, I did feel bad. No one decerves this kind of hell. I only took this job because I thought the rumors were not true and if they were I could easily defend myself. I pat her head in comfert, letting her know I was here to protect us.


	8. Chapter 8

Wolf's Mate

Night 4 part 2

Time went by and I got my hearing back and Lusy had extra strength 5 hour engery with her that I needed badly if I was going to protect us from being stuffed into suits. She sits in the chair still scared, not once in between each of the visits from Bonnie, Foxy, and Chica did she bring up our long dead relationship, which was great for me but I still wonder why Chica looked upset to see Lusy here.

I understand why each of them were surprised because I'm supposed to be alone here. I felt like we were being watched when I heard familiar footsteps and smelled the familiar lavender scent. I grinned brightly and my tail wagged happily as Amanda appeared in the door way. "Hey chickadee." she smilies as she walks over and hugs me "Hey Wolfy" I smile at my nickname "How was your day Wolf? Did you put any thought to the movie we could see?" she asked. "It's been good. A few hitches here and there. As for the movie well I got a few ideas" "Oohh what movie?" she asked excitibly "Well maybe 'Diary of a Chambermaid', 'Miracles from Heaven', 'Love & Friendship', 'Alice through the looking glass', 'Now you see me 2', 'Me before you', or 'Seoul searching' and 'My love, Don't cross that river.'" I listed the movies that she may like.

"So this is the supposed 'someone' you have plans with this Friday. She doesn't look like much." Lusy said as both of us look at her shocked, both of us forgetting that there was a third person here. Amanda glares at her but puts on a friendly facade. "Oh hello there. My name is Amanda. I'm a friend and co-worker of Rose here." she extends her hand but Lusy just huffs. "Well _Amanda"_ she said in distan "I'm Lusy Hearts. Rose's girlfriend." " _ **EX**_ -girlfriend. Emphasis on the EX." I said in a board tone. ' _I swear I well need a restraing order_.' I thought to myself as Lusy glares and Amanda chuckles. "So you are the infamous ex, Rose told me about." "I hope all good things which are the reasons why both me and her should be back together again." Lusy winks at me but I roll my eyes.

Time from there just felt extra long, I half wanted to walk out of the office and hand myself to the animatronics because of my ex and new friend fighting over the plans Friday, about my ex being my girlfriend, me in general, the info Lusy has on me that I never told her ever scared me, them fighting who may be the better girlfriend or them fighting about anything. I only put my two cents in when they asked or to correct something but other then that my wolf ears are dying from their yelling and wanted to kill myself. The yelling only died down when that jingle from the phone call started playing. All of us looked confused as Freddy appears in the west hall door. I went to close the door but he comes into the office. I go to push him out but he holds his hands up in surrender.

"Wait. I came here to offer a one night truce." We stare at him confused. "Bonnie heard these two" he gesture to Lusy and Amanda. "fighting then all of us in the main area started to hear them. Reason why I'm here is like I said to offer a one night truce because we felt bad for you night guard. Because you have to hear them go on and on and it may be killing your wolf ears. So you are free to join us just to get away from them witho-" he didn't finish when I took off running to the main area from the east hall, leaving a shell shocked Ex and friend and a shocked yet amused Freddy. He arrives back to the main area after Lusy and Amanda started fighting again, and found me casually talking with Foxy, Bonnie and his golden twin.

We talked for a little while and I learned why I never see Golden Freddy try to get in the office. It's because I have to 'summon' him via camera. I have to switch between Cam 2B and another a few times to summon him into the office. But since I never used the camera except for the one time when looking for Chica, he can't be summoned. He hides in a poster that I could see from the camera during the day, but roams at night. The chimes of the clock sound ending my shift, and both Amanda and Lusy came out of the office not yelling but still arguing with each other.

I met them half way. "Alright Lusy let's go. You'll be lucky if I don't report you for trespassing after hours." I said as I grabbed her arm. "Me?! What about that slut right there?!" she points to Amanda "She's also trespassing! Why not report her?" she yelled "Hey! I work here so the only one need to be reported is you bitch!" Amanda argued. The two of them started yelling again and before anyone knew Lusy slapped Amanda. All of us stood there shocked while Lusy looked smug and Amanda pissed off. Before I could say anything Amanda turned into Chica right before our eyes and lunged at Lusy. I pulled Lusy away and stood in between them with my left arm raised to act like a shield...

It all happened so fast...I let out a cry of pain as I felt while hot pin-neddles stab into my arm and the familiar feel of warm, sticky blood runs down onto the floor from my arm and Chica's mouth. Lusy screamed at the sight and fainted. Chica let's go of my arm and I instently hold it in my other hand close to me. This feel's fimilar...The pain, the blood, the feel of Chica's teeth in my arm...that's when I remembered the rest of that night. It was Chica. It was Chica who bit into my arm that night. Everyone was silent as I stare at Chica. I saw the look of heartbreak on her face.

To her I must have looked frightened by the sight of her with my blood on her mouth and bib. On the inside I was a jungle of nerves in a frenzy. I must have been scared to hell by this. She goes to say something but Golden Freddy beats her to it. "Rose." I turn to him as he walks over to us. He kneels down next to Lusy and places a hand on her forehead. "H-hey! W-what are you doing?" "Erasing her memory of the last few minutes." he said as white pinsticks appear in his eyes, the oil like substance fell down into his hand causing a pure black light to surround it. As soon as it appeared it disappeared and he removed his hand. "It's done. She won't remember the last few minutes before Chica changed." He said and I nodded.

"Hand me your arm." he ordered and I complied. The sight of my arm was sickening with the holes and blood and much more. I felt sick, I felt that from here on I would see my arm as not my own but an alien object placed there to replace my old one, to me it well feel forgain. Golden Freddy places his hand over the injery. The oil runs down his face, down onto his chest and runs onto his arm to his hand. The black light appears and the numb pain leaves my arm. He removes his hand and I see that the scar looks the same dispite the blood covering it. "Thank you Golden Freddy" "Your Welcome Rose. Now go and be warned that tonight we well try extra hard to kill you." he said with a sad look on his face.

I nod and pick up Lusy who is still out cold and turn to leave, not sparing a glance at Chica as I leave. Foxy holds the door open for me and I thank him as I head to my car. I place Lusy in the passernger seat and buckle her into the seat before I went to the driver side and push the button to unlock the truck. I open the trunk and placed the ruined uniform shirt in there ' _I'm going to ask my boss for a new one and burn this one_.' I thought to myself as I close the trunk. I look back to the pizzeria and see Chica watching me with a sad, heartbroken look. I look back at her sadly as I turned away, got in my car and left.

( **A/N: Wow. I wrote this and yet I'm surprised by the fallout of the blooming friendship of Rose and Chica. Now Rose remembers that rest of the night that left her with wolf ears and tail. Now this well strain or ruin anything between them. Or well it? Anyway Wolf fans and readers even though I thought of the rest of the week in advance but I would like to hear what YOU guys think well happen between Chica and Rose or any of the other characters. I look forward to it fans. See ya'll later.)**


	9. Chapter 9

Wolf's Mate

Night 5 part 1

Halfway to Lusy's house, she woke up. "Huh? What happened? Where am I?" she asked groggaly. "You fell asleep while at my job and right now I'm taking you home." I said, not taking my eyes of the road as she looks at me surprised before smiling "Thanks Rose." "Your welcome. Later after practice I'll take you back to my job so you can get your car." I said as I pull into her parent's driveway "We're here." I said "Thanks Rose. I can't believe we survived last night. Last I remember is the clock chimes then nothing." "Like I said you fell asleep. Anyway want me to come back and give you a ride to school?" I asked her and she smilies. "Sure. Thanks Rose." she said as she quickly leans over and kisses my cheek before getting out of the car and went inside her home. I glare at the front door while wipping my cheek before I left the drive way and went home to get ready for school.

A short while later me and Lusy arrived at school in my car which caused a few people to stare at us. Everyone knew me and Lusy broke up before she dated Marrissa who then left to go to another school, so it must have surprised people to see us arrive at school together. When we got inside the school we went to our assigned classes which I had trouble focusing in because all I thought about was Chica, and the rest of the Fazbear gang. I had played with the idea of them turning into humans but I put it as coincendense but after seeing Amanda turn into Chica, changed that. Now I know thier secret and I'm going to talk to my boss about it later.

The day went by with Lusy showing up to my classes both during and after just to be flirty with me and annouce we were dating again. It was both emberresing and frustrating. Through out the day I had no time to think about the Fazbears because of school, setting people straight about my love life, Lusy, and practice which I was a happy skipping lepercaun with his pot of gold, ended early which meant I could talk to my boss quicker, drop Lusy off to get her car and mostly more sleep.

After I got dressed after my shower, me and Lusy left to head to Freddy Fazbear's so she can get her car and I got to talk with my boss. As soon as we got there Lusy went to get her car and I took my ruined uniform shirt out of the trunk and went inside the pizzeria. I walked over to my boss's office and knocked on the door. "Mr. Owens sir. It's me Rose. I wish to speak with you." he opens the door and welcomes me in with a smile "Rose! Good to see you. How have you been these past few days? Come in, come in." I walked in "I been good sir. Thank you for asking." I said

"So Rose you said you need to speak with me?" he said as he noticed the shirt and frowned "Oh...you are here to quit right?" "No sir. I'm not." "Then why are you here?" "Sir. Do you know what the animatronics do at night when the night guard is around and do you know their secret?" I questioned him and he sighs as he looks at me sadly while he closes the door "You are talking about them killing the guards and them turning into humans aren't you?" I nod. He sighs again "I'm sorry I never told you Rose. But I need to keep their secrets well secret. If people find out who knows what well happen to them. I didn't wish to see anything bad happen to them. You uderstand right Rose?" he plead and I nod again.

"I understand Mr. Owens. I bet you grew up with them and see them as family right?" he nods "So it's understandable. I'll keep quite about them." he smiles greatfully "Thank you Rose. I wish I didn't have to keep quite about the deaths but like I said I had to." "Your welcome Mr. Owens. Now I have to ask, why are they trying to kill me?" "Because they think all night guards are going to become the murderer that killed 5 kids here. The guy from what I heard, was a night guard who came here in his uniform one day and then used an old Freddy suit to lore kids to their death." I thought about what I just heard.

' _The animatronics have no intent to kill me. I know this from the many times they had to kill me, even Chica the most, she was with me hours on end in the office, she could have easily killed me and be done why drag it out? Golden Freddy even warned me, he healed me, they gave me a one night truce. No. They must have been making a false effort to get in to the office then go say they couldn't. But why? Was it because of the ghost kids?'_ I was brought out of my thoughts by my boss "Rose? Everything is alright with you?" he asked concerned. "Yeah. Everything is fine. I just wanted to know if you knew their secret and you do. But umm there is one other thing I need to talk about." I hold up the ruined uniform shirt more specificly the sleeve of it where part of it was hanging by a few threads and completely covered in blood.

He gawks at the sleeve "Um I'm not going to ask what happened because I can guess what did. But are you ok?" "Yeah completely fine. I swear on it." I showed him my arm tat Golden Freddy healed to prove my point. "Wow. I take it that Golden Freddy healed you since it might have happened at the end of your shift right?" "Yeah." "Well lets go get you a new shirt." We left his office and went to the parts & service room, past the animatronics who were walking around off stage. They looked surprised to see me there. Mostly Chica who then looked guilty and sad about last night. I barly glance at Chica as we pass her to the parts & service.

As we enter Mr. Owens goes over to two lockers I never noticed before, he went over to the locker that said 'Night Guard' and opened it to pull out a shirt like the one I'm holding then hands it to me. "Try this on. The first one I guessed on the size." "Alright. Thanks." I hand him the ruined shirt and tried on the new one and surprisingly it fit just like the first one. "It fits." "Wow. You must be around the same size as the last night guard. He too had a build like your's so I guessed that the shirts left behind for him would fit and clearly they do." he said "What happened to the last night guard?" "He quit after his first week and you know the reason why." I nodded knowing the answer was walking amoung kids.

"Rose...I been meaning to ask you but what made you stop coming here after you were seven and only once after middle school? You told me this after we met but I was in a hurry to get to a last minute meeting so I couldn't ask." he asked then I told him my whole story from the first bite to when I went in to foster care with wolf ears and tail. He gawks at me before hugging me. "I'm so sorry to hear that Rose. I'm sorry for your lost. But hey." he places his hands on my shoulders and looks up at me "At least you turned into a fine young woman that your parents can be proud of. Both bio and foster. In fact Rose...I'm not being to honest with you my dear." He said in a bitter-sweet tone.

"What do you mean sir?" I asked him "You have wolf ears and tail. You have wolf blood, animal blood in your vains. You're a smart lass. You must have seen them right? The ghost kids?" "Yeah...I have." "The animatronics themselves do not wish to kill. But the ghost kids do. They are the ones who think you may become like thier killer. I know this because they told me. I'm an old friend of their's from when I was a yound lad before you came along. The animatronics are innocent and my late friends hate that I'm hiding the deaths. They think that one more disappearnce may permantly close the pizzeria and have the animartonics scraped."

"So you knew this the whole time and didn't stop them?" "I tired Rose, I really did. I tries talking to them, convince them, even force them out. But they won't leave. I'm sorry Rose." he started to cry and I held him until he calmed down "It's ok sir. I understand. Don't worry I'll survive tonight." I let him go and left the parts & servce room with determened. I looked at the Fazbear gang still playing with the kids, even Foxy was out and about. I walked through the main area to the front area then to the aprking lot. I noticed Lusy wasn't around so she must have left after she got her car. I got in mine and left to go home and rest for tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

Wolf's Mate

Night 5 part 2

I arrive at work at 11:48PM, tired beyond belief. I felt like I was going to fall asleep at my desk again but I have to force myself to stay awake because of Golden Freddy's warning ' _Be warned that tonight we well try extra hard to kill you.'_ I walk into the pizzeria while rubbing my eyes to get the sleep out of them. I had trouble falling asleep and staying asleep in general because of nightmares. Nightmares of the ghost kids dying, the night guards before me dying, Chica biting my arm on repeat, the fazbears catching me, killing me for whatever reason they had, the car accident that took my birth parents from me.

A few bits and pieces of the last one stood out to me. Like the moment before the bite, I saw one of the ghost kids there next to Chica, and seeing Golden Freddy and the others even Mr. Owens standing by my hospatil bed, at least to me in the dream it felt like it was them there, but after that blank, nothing at all. Before I came here I was pacing back and forth in my room think about everything I knew about the pizzeria and the accident, and what Mr. Owens told me. It felt like he wasn't telling me something else but what was it? Did he maybe know my parents and or me from before now? Or was it just that one time that appeared in my dream?

Did...maybe Golden Freddy tamper with my memories like he did with Lusy's? Maybe...I'll never know unless I ask but for now I have to stay awake and survive until 6. I was pacing in my office trying to keep myself awake and it wasn't even midnight but I still heard crying coming from the kitchen. I knew it was Chica because none of the others ever go in there. Hearing Chica's cry was braking my heart. I had rights to not trust her anymore, to be I guess maybe afraid of her but I still felt guilty that I caused her to cry. I heard Freddy's westside story tough guy like voice speak to Chica through the door.

"Chica please come out. You been in there ever since the other employees left. I know you are upset about hurting Rose but you have to help us kill her. You know what happens when we don't kill a night guard by tonight. Please Chica. Who knows after tonight she well quit and we won't have to go through it...until the next night guard" He said sadly. "NO! I'm not coming out Freddy. I can't face her. I betrayed her and hurt her. Both pyshically and emotionally. She may not even want to see me anymore after last night. She must be fearful of me. You saw how she looked at me with fright in her eyes! She's scared of me. She doesn't like me anymore..I'm no longer her favorite...I hurt her...I don't decerve her as a friend. I lied to her about who I was. I told her true facts about me but now she must think those were all lies just so she lowers her guard so we could kill her." she said still crying.

Hearing everything she said broke my heart farther. I knew that what she said about my thoughts were true but now...maybe she wasn't lying. Maybe she really wanted to be my friend...but I'll never know until I ask her.

The midnight clock chimes toll and the game begins. The phone rings and I look at it confused, knowing for a fact that the guy on the phone died last night so who was calling? The ringing ends and all I hear was a weird languge and sounds playing. I half thought I fell asleep again at my desk so I slammed my hand down as hard as I can on the desk and I as soon as my hand made contact with the desk I felt hot burning pain blister through the palm of my hand, telling me I was awake but a bit more alert because I heard Bonnie coming.

"Chica. You do realize she may have heard you right? She has hieghtened hearing. She must have heard everything." Freddy said to Chica whos cries went silent, she must have realized that it was in fact true. I heard everything. "Look I'm going to start hunting Rose. Stay in there or not but remember Chica we need you to help us kill her." He started to make his way he as I close the door on Bonnie. As soon as Freddy got close I closed the door. I haven't opened the other door yet because Bonnie was still there. This was going to be long before I could go talk with Chica.

And long it was it was 4:59AM and the others were coming at me more times then the rest of the week. Bonnie at a total of 55, Foxy-54, Freddy-52, Golden Freddy only stopped outside the door to scare me about 45 times, which was working abit because I can only track him by sight and smell, the others sight, smell and hearing. Lastly Chica never came by for she was still in the kitchen. I decided that dispite Golden Freddy's warning I well leave the office and head to the kitchen. I'll use the excuse that I need a soda for a energy kick which was half true.

I took off my uniform shirt and hat because both were light blue and can be seen in the dark. Lucky for me I was wearing dark pants and a dark shirt. I placed the shirt and hat on the table and left through the east hallway. Lucky that Freddy wasn't there but he was at my destionation trying to talk with Chica again. "Chica please come out and talk with us. I know you are hurting but once Rose leaves or dies it well be over for now." he said. I looked around and found a stray unopen soda can near me. I grabbed the can and shook it up as hard and as much as I could which was a lot. After that I stood up and threw the can hard towards the main stage where it hit the center of it and explobed soda everywhere with a loud sound.

Freddy jumps in surprise and heads to the stage "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! WHY IS THERE SODA ALL OVER THE STAGE?!" he yelled as the others went over to invistacate. With the others on stage I ran over to the kitchen and pushed Chica back in before she could leave. She looks at me surprised to find me out of the office. "Rose?!" she started to say as I close my hand over her beak and placed a finger to my lips telling her to be quite. She nods her head and whispers "Rose what are you doing outside the office? If the others find you here you are going to die!" "I know Chica but its worth the risk just to get a soda so I could stay awake." I walk over to the counter which had some unopened cans of soda on it and I took one even though it was warm it was better then nothing

"And also talk with you." I opened the soda and took a sip. "To be honset I'm upset." she looks down ashamed "I'm upset with you for not telling me the truth of who you were and that you may have lied to me but." she looks up towards me "But I'm mostly upset with myself for not realizing it all sooner. I know you didn't mean to hurt me Chica and I forgive you. I forgive you for both times. From when I was little and last night." "Rose I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to lie to you at all. After the first night and the past few nights after getting to know you, I wanted to tell you the truth but I thought If you found out then you would be scared of me and be angery at me for lying but I been telling you the truth when I told you facts about me."

"I know Chica. Freddy was right when he said I must have heard everything because I did. Now that I know both sides of you hows about we continue our plan Friday so that we can _really_ start to become friends." I said the her and she smiled at me while nodding before we heard the door open "Hey Chica. You should see what this random soda can di-" Bonnie started to say before he saw me there. "Hey there Ben. How's it going? And sorry about this" I said while smirking. He stared at me confused as I threw the soda can I had in my hand, hitting him the face, while splashing soda on him in the process. He staggers back in surprised as I charge at him.

I rammed into him sending him to the ground, making Freddy, Foxy, and Golden Freddy to look over and see me. "Hey guys." I said as I jump over the fallen rabbit, towards the west hall. I almost ran into Golden Freddy as he appeared sunddenly in front of me, blocking the hallway. I turned around and ran towards the east hall, only to find Freddy and Bonnie there. "Sorry Rose." Freddy said as Foxy comes at me. I decided to play a game of chicken with him so I ran towards him. As I crashed into him, I grabbed him and lifted him over my head and threw him towards the others. "Sorry Foxy. But I got to survive, I got plans this Friday that I just have to keep." I said as he slowly gets up with Freddy and Golden Freddy's help. Bonnie came running at me but I ducked out of the way.

I run and climed up the jungle gym and stayed there looking down at the animatromics. "Sorry guys. I gots to survive the night. Maybe after tonight we can be friends." I suggested as they look down sort of sad as we heard a child's laugh as the ghost kids appeared around me. "So you wish the be friends with them again?" the bruntte said "Like when you were young like us?" the blond girl said "Playing with them in their human forms without a care." the red head said "Unaware of the deal your mother and father made." the curly black haired one said. "What are you guys talking about? I knew I use to come here day and night when I was little but I never knew the Fazbears could turn into humans until yesterday. And what deal?" I asked them as they laugh.

"Of course you knew there secret back then but your dear friend Goldie erased your memories after they visited you in the hospatial. They thought it would be better if you didn't remember them other then what the world sees them as. Just animatronics." the golden blond male said. ' _So I was right about the dream. Golden Freddy did mess with my memories_.' I thought. "And about the deal. Your mother got pregant with you during her first week here. Now being kids ourselves and she a soon to be mom we spared her until she had you." the brunette started "But once she did and she came back we continue were we left off. You still had your daddy to raise you." the blonde girl continued "But of course we did try to kill him during his time here standing in for her." the red head said

"So your mom made a deal. That if you never got hurt here within 8 years of your life we must move on forever and never return." the curly haird one said "But if you did then we get to kill her, your father and a bonus you!" the blonde male said as they laughed "We almost had you after that accident with Chica bitting your arm. We didn't get to kill you 3 but that car crash did half the work for us. Now its your turn Rose. If you don't die tonight we shall take control of your old friends and kill you then. We don't trust you Rose. You may turn into him. Our killer." said the brunette. "So that's why...You know kids you are no different then your killer by killing innocent night guards who just wish to work but you give them hell." They glare at me but I glare right back at them.

"I'm right and you know it! You said it yourselves! If I got hurt with in 8 years of my life you kill me and my parents! BY KILLING ME AT THAT YOUNG AGE SHOWS YOU ARE NO DIFFERENT FROM YOUR KILLER!" They each start to growl at me, telling me I was making them angery. "You wish to kill night guards to close this place and protect kids but you made a deal that if I got hurt, you kill me but news flash you won't be able to protect kids because on the outside kids well still be hurt or worse by bad people. Face it you guys are no different from him at all so move on."

Their glare harden and they let out banchee like screams killing my wolf ears. I let out pain filled cries as my vision blured and I staggered off the jungle gym, landing hard on the floor surronded by the animatronics. I cried as I held my ringing ears as the ghost come down and surrond me again. The blond girl gestures for Chica to get a pen and paper and she did just that. They had her write down what the curly haired boy said and showed me. "We are different from him. You are the one who will be no different from him. Now you shall die. Any last words before we stuff you in a suit?" I took the pen and paper and worte me response.

"Yeah. I want to make a deal with you. If I survive the rest of the night plus tomorrow night you must move on and never ever return. You can handicap me by causing me to lose my hearing but ONLY ONCE. If I regain my hearing at any point of the night I well use it for the rest of the night." They all read what I wrote and the kids smile while the Fazbear gang looked worried. They look towards me and and wrote something else down "Deal Accepted. Now start running. We well give you a minute head start." I read and I took off running to the office. As soon as I got there I checked the time and it said 5:23AM. I had 37 minutes left of my shift and I still had 50% power left to surivive.

I smelled the scent of salt water and knew Foxy was coming. I closed the door on him as soon as he came. This was going to be a long 37 minutes and it was because they each stayed longer at the doors then the perivous nights. I closed to doors on both Freddy and Bonnie and the power was running very low. I only had 7 minutes left and only 10% power left. Very not good but at least I learned that the moniter takes up power as well so it was good to know this for tomorrow. I also learned how all the other guards felt while in this postion, no wonder most of them never turned out ok in the end after leaving here.

The power ran out and the lights turned off, leaving me in the dark. I heard the jingle again and saw Freddy's face light up in the west hall door. I remembered what phone guy said about going limp and figured that it may work. So I stayed perfectly still in my chair with my heart racing. I heard Freddy come in and stopped right in front of me. "Playing dead. We know you are still alive Rose but all of us including the kids did agree that if the guard plays dead should the power go out shall be left alone unless they move." he said looking sadly at me. I wanted to say something to him but I knew I must stay still and he stayed there watching me, waiting for me to move.

The sound I really wanted to hear finally tolled to six. "Shift is over. We can't hurt you now. You can move." He said and I stood up and stretched. "Thank goodness. I was going stiff there for a second." I said "Rose. Are you sure you wish to try to survive night 6? It won't be us trying to kill you. It well be them." "I'm sure Freddy. I had a dream that you guys came to visit me in the hospatil before coming here tonight. I figured I must have known about you guys from before but something happened to the memories. You guys are my friends. I want to end your nightmare by winning this deal." He hugs me and I hug him back.

"Thank you Rose." "Your welcome Freddy." We let go of each other and I went to say bye to the others before leaving. Thankfully my hearing came back over the course of the time there but I still had slight ringing in my wolf ears but I was still able to drive home to get ready for school.


	11. Chapter 11

Wolf's Mate

Night 6 (part 1)

I was falling asleep in my classes when I got there. I could barly think striaght much less focus on the work the teachers gave us. It was more frusterating when people kept coming up to me in wonder, asking how I'm still alive, and if the rumors or Freddy's even true? I knew Lusy must have told someone of my job now the whole school knows. But thank god the day somehow went by fast so now I could get out of here and away from the answer seekers. When they left I went to the occult club at school for something or advice on what to do about a certain ghost.

They gave me paper talesmens to stick to the walls of the room with either glue or tape of any kind and a bag of mixed herbs. They told me to use salt in a circle around me to prevent it from getting to me same with the herbs. I thanked them and left with the talesments then went to football pracrice which lasted for 2 hours. I asked my friend Aaron who lived close by to me to drive since I was dead tired. He accepted and would meet me by my car. I didn't live far from the school but there was no way I was driving while I was tired as I was. I waited only a little bit for Aaron to come over to me and thankfully I was still half awake when he did. "Hey girl. You said you needed someone to drive you home?" he asked "Yeah. I'm so super tired from practice today and yesterday and work last night, I didn't get much sleep." I said as I handed him my car keys. "Well I did hear that you work at Freddy's, and how come you didn't get enough sleep? I thought well calculated that you may have got at least enough for the night." he said as we got in the car.

"Yeah but I was having bad dreams about the car crash and other random things." "Aww I see. Well alright sweetie. I'll get you home soon. Now what's it like at Freddy's? Are the rumors true?" He asked while started my car and left the parking spot. "Very different then in the day and no. They move but they don't attack. They are harmless as babies. I mean if the rumors were true would I still be here?" I asked him and he said true. "Alright. So whatever Lusy said, don't believe and before you go asking. No we are not dating again." I said. "Oh I know darling. Besides I think there is someone else who caught your eye. You have a different look in your eyes. You seem more alive then when you dated that thot Lusy. Like someone is breathing life back into you and causing you to love again." Aaron said causing me to look at him confused. "What do you mean?" "I mean girl that you are falling in love again or you are realizing an old love that you never thought you had for the person." he said and it got me thinking about a certain chicken animatronic by the name of Chica.

I thought back when I was young up to now. I had always loved Chica when I was younger and even now she still is. I remembered the begining of my week at work, how she acted when she heard my story. She remembered me but I didn't remember her. The way I quickly grew comfortable when near her, to tell her my days and secrets, and my problems. I guess a part of me in the back of my mind, knew Amanda was Chica. A part of me knew who she was but I never figured it out. I then thought about when she kissed my cheek and how it felt and how I acted. The kiss felt fimilier like it was done a lot of times before but it still stunned me like the very first. Then I thought of my second night, with the cupcakes and the kiss.

I thought about the kiss itself and the way it felt. The softness of her lips, the suger from the frosting, the eletricty and firworks that ran through my vains, the way that our lips just seem to fit to perfectly together. The way my heart raced in excitment, and joy, and...love...That's when slowly the memeroies that Golden Freddy got rid off started to come back. I remembered that when I was younger I would follow Chica around like a lost puppy, how the both of us played together, and how she held me in her arms. I begun to realize that Aaron was right. I was realizing an old love that I never thought I had for Chica. I guess a part of me back then had fallen for her and only know am I figuring it out. My love for Chica started to make itself known to me and well I smiled happily. I was in love with Chica and I'm alright with that.

"Ooooohhh giiiirrrrlll you're smiling! Thinking about your future lover/girlfriend?" Aaron asked me and I blushed "Oooohhh I'm right. Oh girl. Who is the lucky girl who caught your heart? What's her name? What she look like?" he asked. "Just an old friend of mine from when I was younger. Her name is Amanda. We met up after 11 years being a part at my job when I went in early to meet my boss. She works as a waitress there. She has shoulder length golden blond hair and cherry blossom colored eyes. Real cute, great personality, heartmelting smile, amazing bell like laugh, a gaze that could stare right into my very soul..." I sighed happily "Ooooohh girl, you got a love-struck look on your face. This girl must be amazing as you are discribing her to be like this. 11 years and you are acting like you been in love with her for just that long." he said, no idea how right he was.

"Yeah yeah. I'm a love-sick puppy dog, woof woof. Now what about you and _Eric_?" I asked him while giving him a suggestive look and he blushes. "Girl, he is so damn _CUTE._ Eyes, smile, ass and all." I laugh at the last part "I would so date him." "Then ask him out then if you like him so much." "Girl only if you ask out the lucky lady that got one of our school's best sports player's." "I already have a outing planned with her tomorrow." "Oh what really? No way Wolf. You have to tell me _ALL_ the little details afterwards." I laugh as he pulls into my driveway and turns off the car. "I will. I will, don't worry." "Alright girl. Well since you are a step ahead of me I'll ask Eric out on a little date this weekend. And you get some rest for your job tonight."

"Alright Aaron. Thanks for driving me." "Your welcome. I get that you want to be safe on the road and you have more reason to be with your love intrest coming into your life." He said as he gave me my keys and we got out of the car. "Well see you around school Aaron and good luck with Eric." "Girl, I don't need luck with an ass as fine as mine swaying in his face." he said and I laughed "You're going to sufficate the poor guy with that big booty of your's Aaron." He faked being hurt but still laughs. "The bigger the better. That just means something more of what I don't mind him holding." I chuckled and he left to head home and I went inside my house. (A/N: the person Aaron is based on a person I know/knew in school before we graduted the same year 2016.)

I ate dinner, did my homework and then finally fell asleep for the last night and the bet with the ghost kids that is going to take place tonight. As I slept I dreamed of me and Chica along with the others in their human forms together, hanging out as friends once more, sitting under a tree having a picknick, talking, joking, laughing, playing games, singing, etc. One thing that stuck out to me was me and Chica sitting together with her holding my upper torso, her head on my shoulder and my arms around her. Then the dream started to fizz out like an old tv screen before turning to a static filled screen then it blacked out. Lights started to slowly appear and showed the Fazbear gang. Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, and Golden Freddy were in their human forms talking with my mom.

The only one not in their human form was Chica who my dad was repairing sitting on the stage. Young me was by pirate cove talking with 3 of the ghost kids. "Who you talking to lass?" Foxy asked as he came up behind me and picked me holding me in his arms. I giggled as he did so causing him to smile. "I was talking to Raily, Conner, and Greg." I pointed in their diraction but they weren't there. Everyone got a worried look on their face but Foxy smiled afterwards. "Really Lass? Are they your imaginary friends?" "No Foxy. They are real like you." I said "Oh I see lass, well then." He bends down on one knee with me still in his arms and smiled in the diraction of where the kids were. "I'm sorry for being rude lads. Hello my name is Foxy. A pleasure to meet me first mate's friends. A friend of her is a friend of ol' Foxy." he said as he held his hand out and pretended to shake someone's hand. I glare at him and wiggle out of his arms. "Lass?" "Foxy. I'm telling the truth. They were right there! They are as real as you!" I turned and ran to Chica.

"Chica! You believe me right?" I plead to her. My father stopped working to let Chica answer me as I climbed up on stage and stood in front of her. "I believe you Rose. Foxy over there is just being a little meanie for not believeing you." She said as I cheered as Foxy yelled WHAT?! and the other's, my mom and dad laugh. "Yeah. Foxy a meanie." I turn to him from where I stood and stuck my tongue out at him. Everyone laughed and I smiled. Chica pulled me over into a hug from behind and I giggled as she places a kiss on my cheek. "That's my little friend." she said as I hugged her. "Alright Chica. I got to finish repairing you. You can play with my daughter afterwards." I heard my fahter's gruff voice. A voice I thought I would never hear ever again. "Alright Joel." Chica said as she lets me go. "Rose sweetie why do you go play with Freddy or Bonnie for now." He said and I nodded.

"Alright dad-huh?" I look past Chica and saw the blond haired ghost girl. She was smiling evilly as she entered Chica and she started to spazz out. I grew worried and cried out to her as I heard everyone telling me to get away, to be careful. Then it happened. Chica bit my arm. Even though it was a dream I still felt the pain turn numb, the blood warm to cold. Hearing my own cries of pain this way was really scary. I look at Chica as the ghost girl leaves, the look in Chica's eyes showed shock, fright, sadness...a mix of emotions as she lets go of my arm. I look at my arm and I'm terrified to see what has become of it...even thought I saw what happened to it after the second time it was bit into...seeing it now in my dream made more horrifying with the blood, the bone...everything.

My hearing faded but I still heard people yelling, talking to me, crying...the crying of Chica and myself. I heard the ripping of clothing and saw my mom wrap my arm in two long brown and gold sleeves. She picks me up and holds me as she turns to Freddy, Golden Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy. The left and right sleeves of both Freddy's and Golden Freddy's jackets were torn off. I guessing that where my mom got them from. I saw the ghost kids appear around us and start to enter my friends. Tunring them into animatrioncs and their eyes turn red.

My mother and father ran with me out of the pizzeria as they chased us. I cried out to them, reaching for them, begging them to stop, to play nice like always. But my cries fell on deaf ears as we made it out of the pizzeria to the car and head stright to the hosptial. I felt myself start to get sleepy as blood flowed out of my arm. My mom begging, pleading for me to stay awake until we got there. My head falls to the side and I see two headlights come at us full speed. As they got close everything went white and I woke up in my bed, tears running down my face and the scar on my arm throbbing in a low numb pain. I raise my arm over my face to look at it.

As I stare at it, it started to look more like my own arm then when I saw it after it was bitten into for the second time. I now know the true and it pissed me off. The kids caused the accident that lead to me getting the scar, lead to me getting my memories tampered with. It broke my heart that it happened to this. They remembered me, the knew me but I didn't...I felt guilt weigh down on my chest, making it hard to breath, crushing my heart. ' _Don't worry guys. I'll end your nightmare by calling those kids out and winning by surviving their night tonight._ ' I thought as I looked at the time and started to get ready for my shift at Freddy Fazbear's.


	12. Chapter 12

Wolf's Mate

Night 6 Part 2

I arrive to work at 11:20PM with a small bag with the talesmens, a bag of mixed herbs that the occult club gave me, glue, a can of salt, and a few cans of monster engery drink. I debated on bringing one of my old hockey sticks from middle school with me as extra defence against the ghost kids attacks but I didn't want to hurt my friends but in the end I got one. I only planed to hit someone with it when I most absolutly need to. I walk in to the pizzeria and dropped off the stuff in the office before heading to the main area.

I was still pissed from earlier with my dream. They caused the accident that torn me from my friends, lead to the deaths of my parents, to me getting my wolf ears and tail. They wanted to hurt me so they could kill us just so they can try and close the pizzeria and let who knows what happen to the Fazbear gang. I growled at each thought that came to mind and it ticked me off even more. I reached the main area and the gang was up on stage talking to each other, they didn't notice me yet. I watch them as I thought back to my newly restored memories of them. Singing with Freddy, playing with instraments with Bonnie, sword fighting with Foxy, watching Goldie do magic tricks, and lastly baking cupcakes with Chica. To think that the rumors were half true. They killed people but only because the kids made them do so against their will. But not anymore. Not while I have something to say about it.

Chica looks over and spots me standing at one of the nearby table. "Rose." she said with a sad, worried look on her face. The others turn to face me with the same look on their faces. "Yar really are going through with this lass?" Foxy asked. "Yeah Foxy. I am. You guys are my friends and the kids. The kids...the kids...I know they caused the accident where Chica _supposedly_ bit my arm." I said and they looked at me shocked and I smile softly at them. "I remember everything guys. The memories that Goldie thought he got rid of from my mind are back. They returned not long ago. I remember that Foxy pretended that Conner, Raily, and Greg were my imaginary friends right by his cove. He held me in his arms as he pretended to shake hands with them. I ran to Chica asking her if she believed me. She said she did and helped call Foxy a meanie for not believeing me." I said and they looked at me shocked.

"I remember Freddy burning one of Chica's favorite pizzas, nearly causing a fire and payed me two cookies to take the blame for him." "I KNEW IT!" Chica yelled as she glares at Freddy, who coward slightly in fear then glared at me. "Big mouth." he said. "Should have payed me with more treats then just 2 cookies Freddy. I also remember Foxy was the one who broke Bonnie's guitar and gave me a plushie, and a red ballon to keep quite." Bonnie glares at Foxy who in turn glares at me. "We get the point. You remember. I guess that since one of the memories was attacted to strong emotions or time it brought the rest back in turn." Goldie said as he came over and hugged me and I hugged him back.

"It's so good to be with my friends again." I said as everyone turns into their human forms and came over to create a group hug. We continued this before we heard childern's laughter. I growled out loud and pulled away, starting to looking around franticly. "CONNER! RAILY! GREG! BETH! JEFFERY! WHERE ARE YOU? YOU LITTLE BRATS! COME OUT! I HAVE A NON-EXSITING BONE TO PICK WITH YOU KIDS!" I yelled out as the laughter grew and they appeared. "How cute to see friends come back to together after one of their memories finally came back after so long, only for them to die their friend's hands in a SUIT!" said the bruntte I knew named Raily. "You little brats! You caused that accident all those years ago! Beth entered Chica and took control. Forcing her to bite me so you guys could kill me and my parents! That's twisted! If you showed that this place was un-safe to kids or people in general by hurting or killing me and my family this place would close down! Face it I was right from yesterday! YOU _**ARE**_ NO DIFFERENT FROM YOUR KILLER!" I yelled out to them as I started growling like the wolf I partically am.

They glared at me. "You were the spawn of a night gaurd. We spared her when she was pregant with you but before we could kill her after, she made the deal and then she failed when you got hurt. This place is not safe. All children who come here are at risk of a killer night guard." the curly haired child who I remembered being named Greg said. "YOU _**MADE**_ THIS PLACE UN-SAFE WITH ALL YOUR KILLINGS! YOU HARMED AN INNOCENT CHILD AND KILLED INNOCENT NIGHT GUARDS. Why kill all night guards who work here because of ONE psycho?!" I yelled to them. I'm trying to reason with them, trying to get them to see the light. To help them. "Head to your office. It is almost midnight." They said as they disappeared. I growled again upset that they were not listening to a word I said. My calls fell on deaf ears once more. Only way for them to move on is to survive against them. "Rose. Ye still have time. leave now. Quite. We can still hang out until the next guard comes." Foxy said and I glared at him.

"No dice Foxy. I'm not going anywhere other then to that office. What happened to the brave pirate that I knew growing up? Foxy are you a yellow belly land lunber or are you are a firece pirate of the seven seas?" I asked him and he looks down, thinking. "You taught me to be brave. Now here we are with you acting like a scaredy cat while I'm standing on death's doorstep, staring him in his face. I'm going to let you guys free from your nightmare and get those kids to realize their wrongs. Show those brats who is boss Foxy." I said to him and he smiles at me. "You sure have grown lass. Good luck and I hope...no I know you _WELL_ survive." he said as everyone smiles at me. "Alright. Now I'm off to my office to get ready. I'll see you guys when 6 strikes." I said as I head to my office and them up on their stages.

I take out the talesmens and glue then glued 4 of them at the doors two on each of each door. I placed the last two both in front and behind me. I made two circles with the mixed herbs first then the salt next. I made the circles big enough for me to move to the doors to close them with out disterbing the circles themselves. It's a good thing I remember the animatronic's patterns when coming to get me so I'm sure the kids well follow the same. I sit in my chair holding my hockey stick as I lower my head waiting for the toll of the clock to sound begining the game. The clock chimes and I use my ears to listen to their movesments and they were not wasting time. I must have pissed them off for them to move this fast to try and get me. I just pray that the talesmens, the salt, and the mixed herbs work even a little to give me more time to live.

I close the door as Bonnie appeared and did the same for Chica. I look through the window to look out at her. I didn't need to use the hall lights to tell that her eyes were now the same as Goldie's, only difference is they hold more murderus intent. I place my hand on the window as my heart broke at the look in her eyes. I knew it wasn't her, it was the kid. The fact that kids are doing this was wrong...if only I could get them to realize what I'm trying to say to them. I heard Bonnie leave after a few minutes later but I waited a little longer before opening the door, I did the same with the other but I had to close it because Freddy showed up. I closed the west hall door next because of Foxy was running down the hall to me. He banged hard on the door like he wanted to take it down. This went of for a few minutes before he left. I opened the door moments later and did the same with the other. I sighed as I sat down, knowing I may have to get up a second so later to close one or both doors to keep them out. I look at the monitor and saw only an hour passed and I had about 88% power left. I may have to play dead if my power runs out before 6.

I heard white noise coming from behind the monitor and the smelled the scent burning charcoal with a hint of death. I lower the monitor and saw Golden Freddy. I knew it wasn't him but the kid Jeffery taken control. He tries to lunge at me but the salt and mixed herbs stops him short. He looks down at the circles then back up at me, growling. "Smart, cheating girl. Using items to protect yourself." he said. "It wasn't said that I couldn't. I only said you can handicap me once. It was never said that I can't use stuff to protect myself, to increase my chances even by a little." I countered "True. Your right. It never was. Like it was never said that only one has to decide to handicap you. We all can, just only once." I look at him shocked now knowing my mistake. He was right as well.

He let out a loud banchee like screech, killing my hearing once more. I fall to my knees holding my wolf ears as the rang in pain. My vison was blured but I did still see Golden Freddy leave. ' _Great. This is going to be a long night in the fight for my life_.' I thought as I slowly stood up while holding the chair. My legs were still shackey from that event. I grabbed the monitor and got back to work of keeping everyone out until six. Hopefully I make it to 6 with just this, I never really used it through out my time here. A long night it was, at least felt like to me. I drank through one and a half cans of Monster and I can barly count how many times each of them came by to get my hide, lucky for me the talesmens work because of the times that are easy to count that I left a door open for them to get me.

First off I think Bonnie came by at least maybe 70 times, Chica about 68, Freddy-78?, Foxy-65, and lastly Goldie-55. The number of times I left either door open is a total of 15 times. I am SO lucky the talesmens the occult club gave me work as well as they do. I looked at the time and saw it was 4:58AM. I was nearly there. I felt my heart pluse in my chest as I saw the time and I was glad I got my hearing back a little while ago but then my heart sank when I looked at the power left. 14%. I just may have to play dead after all. Now I really know how the other guards before me felt at this point. I wonder, did my mom ever felt like this when she worked here as a night guard?

I sighed as my shoulders sank like my heart. I then heard something braking coming from the main area, I raised an eyebrow in confusen. ' _Was that a chair that they broke?_ ' I wondered to myself ' _Why would they brake a chair for some reas...'_ I realized what they may be planning on doing and all I thought was ' _Are these kids really that crazy or real desprite to not have me win_?' The little brats were going to try and smoke me out of the office so I would have to head somewhere away from the smoke and flames. I soon smelled the smoke from the fire coming from the kitchen.

I have no clue how the kids did it but they did. I heard the foot steps of Bonnie and Chica coming down the halls. I closed the doors before they got here. Smoke from the outside filtered in and I stood there proud of myself before that pride fell as I forgot about Golden Freddy. He appeared into the office with the two buring chair pieces. He lets out another screech, causing me to fall to the ground, holding my wolf ears as he drops the makeshift torches to the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

Wolf's Mate

Night 6 part 3

As the torches fell onto the ground, the flames mixed together and grew in one huge flame by my face. I quickly backed away, destroying the circles of salt and mixed herbs in the process. I know the ghost in Golden Freddy notices this but instead of getting me out right, he leaves. They either want to smoke me out like this or cook me. The flames of the fire grew, and it got hotter in the small room. I started chocking on the smoke and my eyes started to burn and tears up from said smoke. I have to get out of here and put out the fire. I remembered seeing a fire extringuisher in the front area. I can run and gra- I heard the sound of glass breaking coming from the area. I turned my head to the east hall and saw Freddy holding the fire extringuisher. The only other one I knew of was in the kitchen.

I had to do something quick to put of the fire, I couldn't let it burn as I tried to get to other and possably fail. My vision started to blur and my lungs and throut was burning from the smoke. I made up my mind. I took of my work shirt and threw it over the fire, then quickly stomped on. I knew that with lack or no oxygen getting to the fire well help a person put it out. I still had both doors closed and the room is small so no oxygen was getting in to help the flames. As I stomped down on the flames I poured the rest of my current can of monster to help put out the fire. So far it worked, the fire was dying. I grabbed another can of monster from my bag and poured it out as well.

After that the fire was dead but there was still the smoke, I grabbed my hockey stick that somehow survived and opened the door to the west hall and had to leave the office. I was still coughing up smoke from my lungs, I was covered in soot from the now dead fire. I looked up to my right and found Bonnie there. I knew it wasn't him, it was Greg. Before I could react, I felt a sharp pain of metal hitting flesh. He punched me and possably broke my jaw. I staggered back and fell down, I tasted metal in my mouth and felt blood flow from my lips. He stood above me then grabbed me by the front of my shirt and dragged me. I struggeled, hitting him with my hockey stick to get free, but I only to got my head bashed hard against the wall by him to make me stop as he took me to the main area.

I craned my neck back to look at the main stage and saw Freddy, Goldie, Foxy and Chica up there with ironicly a wolf animatronic suit. I was scared to hell by all this happening. I was confident that I'll make it and I'm failing. I'm going to be stuffed into a suit. I thought about all the good times I had here growing up, the songs, the games, my friends. My friends. I have to survive for them like I said I would. I would end the nightmare. I struggled again but I was still weak from the smoke and being bashed against the wall. He threw me up onto the stage like a ragdoll. I landed right in front of the empty suit that may end up being my death bed. I look up at their faces as they loom over me. They look like they were laughing by the way their shoulders moved up and down. They seemed to say something to each other not really focusing on me. I knew I was weaken but I have to fight back if I'm going to end their nightmare.

I slowly got up to a crouch before I swung my hockey stick at Bonnie, hitting him the head as hard as can that it broke the hockey stick against his metal head. It did take them by surpirse giving me time to tackeled him, taking us over the edge of the stage to the floor. "Sorry Greg, Bonnie." I muttered as I got up and ran toward the hall ways. I almost made to them before Goldie appeared and punched me in the face. I felt my right eye close and swell up in pain, only for me to feel something slice right through my back. I cried out in pain as I felt pin-needles burn along what I could guess was a gash along my back caused by Foxy's hook. Warm blood flowed freely from the gash as I fell to my knees as my vision blurred again. I knew I was stronger then this, I'm not going down without a fight. I lunged at Goldie and punched him in the gut. I left a small a dent but it broke my hand slightly when I saw the blood coming from a cut on it. Goldie doubled over from the surprise punch and I kicked him, sending him onto the floor.

Unlucky for me I was still on one leg when Foxy hit me in the head with the blunt end of his hook. I fell before piarte cove with a gash on my head and blood flowing down my face, then he stood over me. He grabbed me by my throut, I grabbed his hand trying to pry his fingers off so he'll let go. From the corner of my eye I see the others bringing over the suit and I saw Goldie was back on his feet when he moved to be next to the others near the suit. I start to try to kick at Foxy, but they were doing nothing. He raised his hook and swung, leaving a deep gash from my shoulder to my left side. I cried out in pain as he did it again and again and again a few more times. I soon had cuts and gashes along my torso and sides. I see him say something to the others with the suit and they open it up. I started to really get scared and I start to kick him again.

I yelled out to them, I had no clue what I was saying exactly but deep in my mind and heart I knew I was saying for them to stop. That this isn't right, they didn't have to do this, by killing me proves that you are no different from your killer. I get punched in the gut by Freddy causing my to cry out in pain and my vision was blacking out from how much blood I'm losing. Foxy and Freddy brought me over to the suit and tried to put me in but I was putting up a fight. I kept hitting and kicking them, pushing them away, taking any and all hits they gave me but I was not going down without a fight. They manged to get one of my legs in the suit and they closed it. I cried with what I could assume was the loudest from the way my throut grew sore.

In that moment they placed my right arm in the suit and closed that as well. Here now, I was crying tears of pain, sadness, and guilt. Pain because feeling metal parts pierce my flesh to my bone was unbareable. Sadness and guilt went hand and hand for I couldn't help my friends or the kids. I begged and plead with the kids, my voice felt weak, I doughted they heard me. Then I noticed their hands move away from me, leaving my confused, so through my tearfulled eye I saw them staring at me in a odd way. I coudn't really place it but I knew this was a chance for me to try and get away. I slowly reached over to my right arm but I was in too much pain to move anymore so my arm fell back down to my side. I felt more blood leave my body through my wounds.

' _So...this is going to be how I die...at least I made an effort to help my friends...at least I can die knowing that I had helped as much as I did before my death...that I got all my memories of them back...I'll only regret that I never told Chica how I felt...oh well...I guess maybe...it wasn't meant. At least now I could see my parents again_.' I thougt as I blacked out from blood lost...

(A/N: Hello there wolf fans~. Sorry if the chapter was short but a lot has happened this here night for our friend Rose~. All she wanted to do that night was survive to help her friends and the kids. But now her life may end, sorry for the suspence~. I already have the ending for this night written out and waiting to be posted. But first I would like to hear what all of you my dear wolf fans what you think well happen to Rose? Well she live? or well she die in a suit? or something else? I'm looking forward to it. Bye~)


	14. Chapter 14

Wolf's Mate

Night 6 (4th and Final part)

I heard someone call out my name...who was calling me? Was I dead? Did I fail in my task to help my friends? I heard more people talk around me. I heard Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, and Chica's voices mix together in my ears, which was not helping for my head was pounding. I groaned out in pain as the voices silenced, then I heard Goldie speak quitely, "Rose. Rose. Rose you did it. You ended our nightmare. You won. And you got the kids to realize theirs errors. You did it Rose. Now hold still I'm healing you." I slowly open my eyes as someone holds my left hand, from the feel of the hands, I knew it was Chica. I turned to her and saw she was in her human form, smiling in relief, with tears in her eyes.

"Rose. You made it. When we came to after the kids left, we saw you and the state you were in..." she started to say before starting to cry tears of joy and relief as Foxy came over. "Aye lass. You gave us quite a scare with all the blood around ye." "He's right. We thought you died and the kids won. It wasn't until Goldie checked your pluse and found you still alive but just barely." Bonnie said, while coming over "We would have took you to a hosptial but we thought by the time we got there, you would have died." Freddy said, coming over to see me as well. "Yes. That is true. So we placed you up on Foxy's stage so I could start to heal you. I'm just about done. We...we really did a number on you..." he said in a sad tone. "G-g-goldie...It w-w-wasn't your or anyone's fault. It was the kids in control..I do not blame you. Now please tell me...How long was I out for? And you said I won? how? I thought I died from blood lost. What happend with the kids? Did they move on?" I asked as I look at him.

He looks back at me as he continued to healed me and smiled. "You been out for about 45 minutes. Looks like you are going to be late for school today Rose. Sorry." "It's ok. It's understandable as to why." "Anyway, from what the kids said, you had passed out just as the clock tolled six. You were still alive at that moment so you won. As for the kids themselves well ask them." He gestures to my other side so I look over and see the kids sitting there crying. "Rose. We are so sorry. You were right. We were...No we are no different from our killer." Raily said "You had us thinking before the night began but we pushed those a side." Beth said next before Greg spoke "But when we saw you, as we tried to put you in a suit. The way you cried, and plead to us, begged us to stop, kept fighting...it just remined us..." Conner continued "It remined us of us. The way we were before being killed and stuffed in a suit. At that moment we did realize you were right. We killed innocent people and hurt you way back when you were just a innocent child like us." "We are so sorry Rose. If you could find it in your heart to forgive us, we can move on at long last. Please Rose. We're sorry." Jeffery said.

I thought about what they said and what they must have been thorugh, and everything that happened to me tonight. They were just little kids who grew lost and delusional over time being stuck here. I said I would help them and what better way then to forgive them. "I forgive you guys." they looked at me shocked before smiling and crying happily, saying thank you over and over again to me. "Thank you so much Rose, again we are sorry for the pain we put you through. We just..." Beth started to say before Greg continued "We just maybe gone delusional over time. We grew angery at the night guards. We thought they would turn into our killer becuase they...never heard our cries." "When we were being killed, we cried out like you did for our killer to stop, but our cries fell on deaf ears. We cried out to the guards at night but not one heard us or acted like they didn't hear us." Rilay said, "We call out to them but when they didn't hear, we grew to think that they would become our killer and start killing others. We're sorry Rose for everything."

"It's alright guys. Like I said I forgive you. But now you have to talk to my boss, your friend about all this. I'm sure that he well forgive you and you forgive him." I said as they nodded. "Alright. I'm done. You had a lot of gashes on you Rose." Goldie said as I slowly sat up, "Thanks Goldie. I owe you one for healing me again." I looked around and saw that the suit, the broken chair and my old hockey stick was gone and my blood cleaned up from the floor as if the night never really happend. The only evidenvce to the night was my burned up work shirt, the talesmens, the salt and herds, and what ever else burned in the office. "It's no big deal Rose. I'm well we are all glad you are alright, and that you survived the night." Goldie said. I sighed and slowly got up on my shaky legs, Freddy and Bonnie grabbed me before I could fall. "Thanks guys. I just need my trade in my sea legs for land legs if I'm going to be walking around." They laugh slightly as I got use to standing on my own. I looked down at myself and at my arm seeing nothing wrong.

"No scars. Perfect. This way no one well raise question as to how I got them." I said "I douht that Rose. If you had scars after last night no would know they were from here. They would think it was from the car crash years ago." Bonnie said. "That's were you're wrong Bon. I'm on my school's football and hockey team. After practice I have to change as in I'll be in full veiw of other people in the locker room. They all know me and seen I have/had no scars ever on my torso only the bite scar. Plus my crazy bitch of an ex told the whole school I work here. If I go to school and at practice when I change and people see the supposed always had scars they well question. So it's better that I just have the one on my arm." I explained to him.

"Oh..that's right. You told us. I forgot." "It's ok Bonnie. Don't beat yourself over it. Look guys I have to go, if I'm late people well question that as well. See ya'll later." I said as I head to the main area, not stoping to see the state the office was in or going back for a new work shirt. As I reatched the door I heard Chica call out to me. I turned to her as she approched me. "Rose, don't forget today is Friday. We have our outing today." I slap my hand to my forehead. "Oh damn I nearly forgot! I was so focused about last night that oh wow. Thanks for reminding me Chica. I'll pick you up at 5:30 like we planned?" I asked her as she laughs slightly as my goof up. "Yeah. Did you set everything up? Like the reservations?" "Yeah I did after we first agreed to go out today. Have you thought about which movie to see?"

"I looked online from Matt's computer during break to see what would be good to see. Like these two new ones 'Nerve' and 'Light's out'." I was a little confused as to who this Matt person was until it instantly clicked that Matt was my boss . "Ok. Cool. I seen the trailers for both of them. They look like good movies to watch." I said. "Awesome. Well I'll see you later then Wolf. I'm looking forward to our outing." she said as she reaches up while on her tipy toes and scratches my wolf ears causing me to purr with pleasure. She chuckles slightly as she stops and whispers the word cute under her breath making me blush. "Y-yeah. I-I'll s-see you l-later c-chickadee. B-bye." I said as I wave to her when I walked out the door to my car so I could head home and clean up and get ready for my day ahead and my outing with Chica later.

(A/N: And there you have it Wolf Fans. Rose is ALIVE! And now for the days and nights after what people may call an awful week what with Rose's practice of both football and hockey, school, homework, constet question by others, Lusy, work, lack of sleep, near death, and her now ever growning love for a certain chicken animatronic by the fake Amanda. See ya'll later Wolf Fans with the next chapter(s?) with Rose and Chica's 'outing'.)


	15. Chapter 15

Wolf's Mate

Aftermath Chapters

I had somehow manged to make it to school on time. The school lets students in at 7:30 but classes started 15 minutes after that. If a student arrives even a minute after they are considered late, and again I had somehow manged to make it with 5 minutes to spar.

But even though I was off to a good start it did not last for people started to gather around asking me why I came close to being late for school. I just told them that after my shift I took a nap and I still had to get ready for school. Everyone seemed to buy my lie but still looked sceptical about it. Without waiting for more questions I went to class, slightly pushing my way through the throng of people around me. When I reached my class, I sat at my desk and let out a sigh while I close my eyes as I ran a hand through my hair, knowing this may be a long day to go through. Where the only thing to help me keep my sanity and wits about me was my outing with my love intrest Chica later today.

I heard someone comes towards me I didn't need to know who for I reconize their scent of strawberries, it was my ex- girlfriend Lusy Hearts. "What do you want Lusy? I'm in no mood at the moment. I just want this day to be over with." I said to her in a bitter tone as others start to come into the class. "Oh Rose dear~ I'm just here to see my lover and maybe give them a little mood booster." she said in a sugery tone of voice and what she said caught my curiousty. "Lover?" I asked as I look up at her only to see her wearing a real short blue skirt, semi-see through white shirt that hung off one shoulder and knee high black boots. "Like what you see Rose~?" she asked with a wink.

"Not really. But you said you were here to see your lover? Please tell me you moved on." I said to her as I looked her dead straight in the eyes. "Oh Rose such a kidder. Silly love. I'm talking about you love." She said as she sat on my desk. "What are you talking about Lusy? We aren't even together anymore. We haven't been together since we broke up like 2 years ago. I moved on and so should you." I said to her as I noticed the other students, even the teacher was watching the scene un-fold. "Uh what are you talking about Rose? We got back together when I vistied you at work earlier this week. So you can forget your plans with that Amanda chick and go out with me." she said as she leans in close. I got out of my seat just to get away from her.

"Lusy that's a load of bull and you know it. I remember that night clearly. You and Amanda fought like cats and dogs. You two basicly killed my wolf ears. But what I did hear was the amazing points she had that she would be a better girlfriend to me then you _**EVER**_ were." I said as the class went ooooooohhhh. Lusy starts to get upset and glare at me before puting on a fake, forcing smile. "Rose, dearling you don't mean that do you?" "Yeah. I do mean it. Lusy I moved on and so should you. Let go of the past and me. It well be better for you." She gets up onto my chair and slaps me across my face, taking me and everyone by surprise. "GO TO HELL ROSE CROSS!" she yelled as she ran out of the class, crying.

I rubbed my cheek as I look at the door dumb-struck like everyone else before they came at me with questions. They only stopped when the teacher yelled at them to sit down and open our textbooks, I mouthed a thank you to the teacher for saving me even it was just for this class period. Class went by real long and I can feel how much people were wanting to ask me about Lusy, who Amanda was? What they may have heard from Aaron if he hadn't already gossiped the info I gave him around school, what my plans today were? Was I dating again? If so was I dating Lusy and that was just a lover's spat or was I dating Amanda? I sighed to myself knowing my fate. If the 6th night didn't kill me then this day well. And I was right as soon as the bell rang, the class exploded with questions for me to answer. I barly mandged to get away but I wasn't lucky.

Someone from class was videotaping and sent the video around school. This was all just great, just great. I growled lowly to myself knowing this was going to be frustering for me. The only things helping keep my wits was my outing with Chica, the weekend, and football practice were I can let my frustrations out on tackling dummies. As I walked through the halls from class to class today, people kept asking me the same questions over and over again, quite a few asked about why I was almost late today which got everyone to ask. I was even right about Aaron telling people already.

Today just felt real long even though it somehow went by fast aswell. It didn't help with Lusy visiting me still in my classes even after that supposed fight we had. I arrived to 5th period which I had Aaron, and his crush Eric and an always late teacher. "Hey guys." I said to them tired as I fell into my chair across from them and layed my head down. "Hey girl, What's got at you? You seem tired." Aaron asked "Gee Aaron I wonder why? Have you not seen the video that went around?" I snapped at him. "Hey easy girl don't go bitting his head off." Eric said and I sighed. "I'm sorry Aaron. I didn't mean to. I just frusterated by everyone constantly asking the same quastions over and over. And with that video and Lusy still visiting is not helping me. I'm damn near close to punching a PERSON or a locker." I said as Eric places a comferting hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright girl. I understand. But you do know the reason why is because you work at Freddy's. Plus Lusy first visiting you outside of your classes and what not." Aaron said. "I know. I just wish people stoping asking about Freddy's. If the rumors were true would I still be here? By the way off topic Aaron did you ask him?" I asked suggestivly while Aaron blushes and Eric looks confused. "Ask who?" Eric asked. "You didn't." "Oh shut up girl. Eric I have something to ask you." "Alright Aaron. Go ahead." Aaron took a deep breath "Eric well you go out with me this Saturday night?" Eric looks at Aaron shocked while Aaron sits there nervously waiting for the answer.

Eric smiles and kisses Aaron on the cheek. "Of course. I'll love to go out with you Aaron. I was close to asking YOU out on a date." He said as Aaron smiled happily before squealing and cheering loudly. My wolf ears flattend in pain but I smiled at the happy Aaron dancing near the center of the room before flopping/ragdolling flat onto the floor. No one really batted an eye at the fallen boy for this was normal for Aaron to do this in class. The teacher came in and saw Aaron on the floor. "Mr. Collins get up off the floor and take a seat." said the teacher as Aaron got off the floor and sat down next to Eric, happily while class finally started.

"Oh hey girl I forgot to ask. Where are you taking your date to this evening?" Aaron asked me as we walked to our 6th period classes after 5th let out. "First of not a date, an outing. Second I'm taking her out to Jardin De L'amour and a movie." I replied. "Jardin De L'amour? Girl you do realize that it means Garden of love in french right? And that it's the most romantic place in town." he said as I stopped dead in my tracks and color drained from my face. "Oh crap. I didn't know that. But uh I did have a feeling it was a fancy resturant so I grabbed some nice clothes and a bunch of money that I saved over a while from birthdays, holidays, and random jobs around the house to pay. Man, I hope my boss pays me in cash today because I may need it." I said to him.

"Well how much you got?" "About maybe from what I counted $500." "Oh I think you'll be fine. The place is a little on the expencifive side but not enough to clean you out. Depending what you two get you may only pay about $150 or $200 at most." I sigh in relief. I was welling to pay for Chica to have a good time, I just didn't want to cut the outing short or ruin what she may have been looking forward to because I couldn't pay. "Alright. Thanks Aaron. Now let's get to our classes. I want to end this day so I can get ready for my outing with Amanda later." I said as we went to class.


	16. Chapter 16

Wolf's Mate

School finally ended and I was on the field with the rest of the team, the cheerleaders off to the side and Eric sitting in the bleachers watching Aaron, who looked to still be gigdy as a person could get. I smile at him before going back to focus on the play my side about to use against our opponets.

Soon practice ended 2 hours later and I was feeling more relaxed then I was earlier during the school day. I quickly went over to showers to clean up and dry off. "In a hurry there Rose?" I heard Kris ask me. "Yeah. As you may have heard I have an outing today and I can not afford to be late." "Oh we heard. News about you these past couple of days spreads fast." "Yeah I know and its frusterating." I said as I went to my locker and pulled out the clothes I was going to wear to the outing from my gym bag.

I had a pair of dark tan khaki pants, a plain white t-shirt, a red plade button up shirt, a black tie, a navy blue jacket, and a pair of dress socks, and shoes. I quickly put on my pants and t-shirt which I tucked in before hearing the door to the locker room open. "Hey girls we are coming in to see the lucky girl going out on a date." I heard the person say knowing full well it was Aaron. He walked over with Noah and Eric as I was buttoning up my shirt. "hey guys what are you doing here?" I asked as everyone around us continued whatever they were doing before. This was a normal cocerence for both sides.

"To give you a new hair cut of course. The clothes you have look real nice girl. Good choice." Noah said as he held up his portable hair saloon kit. "Make it quick guys." I said as I sat down to put my socks and shoes on. "First sit up straight so no mistakes are made." I sat up and Noah went to work while being careful of my wolf ears and Eric helped me with my tie in the meanwhile. "So Jardin De L'amour huh? Fancy. You must be really trying to win this lucky girl's heart Wolf." Eric said "Not like that Eric. As I told Aaron and the school. Its just an outing not a date." I said to him as he laughs. "Keep telling yourself that." I glare at him as Noah finished.

"Done." he said as he held up a mirrior. I took a look and to be honest I like what I saw. I had a more boyish like haircut that made me look more like a boy then girl. "Wow. Thanks man. This is good." I said as I heard a few of the girls around us agree. I go back to puting on my shoes before putting on my jacket, grabbed everything I'll need and put my gear away. "Your welcome Rose and here." Noah said as he gave a bottle of extra 5 hour energy. "Thanks Noah. I'll need this. Anyway later. I have to go." I grabbed everything and left.

I ran to my car and placed my gear in the trunk before getting in and start driving to work to pick up Chica. As I arrived I checked the time and saw it was 5:26. I was 4 minutes early which was good for me. I got out of the car and fixed my jacket before heading to the door to the pizzeria. I heard the sounds of kids, music, and games playing in the background as I came face to face with the Fazbear gang minus Chica and my boss. "Uh hey guys. How are you? Where's Chica?" I asked slightly confused. "We are doing fine and Chica is still getting ready in Matt's office at the moment. She'll be right out." Goldie said. "Ok." I look to Matt. "Mr. Owens. Did you talk with you know?" "Yes I have Rose. I wish to thank you for what you have done. You saved Freddy and the gang along with my old friends." He smiles at me a bit sadly but was still glad that his friends finally moved on.

"Your welcome Mr. Owens and sorry about the office and my second work shirt this week." He waves of my apology. "It's alright Rose. It was to be expected on the final night. By the way here is your pay." He hands me $414 in cash. "Wow. Thanks sir. But I'm not complaining but I thought I would have got it in a check?" I asked as I put the money in my wallet making the money I had $914. "True you would but the reason why is beause of a matter we have to talk about." he said which confused me. "And what's that sir?" I asked.

"Your 'outing' with Chica." Bonnie said "What about our outing?" "Rose don't play dumb. We know its a date." Foxy said causing me to turn red with anger and emberessment. "It's not a date. It's just an outing between two old friends catching up on old times!" I said getting upset that I have to repeat this to my friends. "Date or not. We have to act like the protective older siblings to Chica. As in." Freddy said as he and Goldie wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Hurt Chica and we hurt you twice as much." Bonnie said "Guys I MOST defently perfer being stuffed in a suit either forcefully or SLOWLY then hurt Chica. The day I hurt Chica is the day I die. I promise you guys that. Besides you know me. What reason and why would I hurt her? She's my favorite." I said

"True true. We do. We trust you though so you have our blessing to date her." Goldie said. "Thank you but like I said it's not a date but an outi-" My sentence fell short as I notice Chica coming out of Matt's office wearing a beautiful pink, strapless dress that stop mid-shin, and complameted her figure so well. It made her hair color stand out that in turn made her eye color stand out even more. It was like I could get lost in a sea of cherry blossoms that are her eyes. She wore a pair of pink falts and her hair just had a couple of clips in it. I stare at Chica as I felt my heart pound roughly against my ribs and a blush creep up on my cheeks.

I walk over to Chica who meet me half way. "You look absolutly beautiful." I unitenally said to her as I gently take her hand and kiss it. ' _What the hell body?! Why are you acting on your own?!_ ' I thought to myself. She blushes and giggles a little making me blush even more. "Thank Rose. Quite a gentlewoman. You look handsome yourself. Very well _groom_ ed." she said as I laugh a little at her pun. "Your welcome and thank you. Are you ready to go?" I asked her and she nodded. "Yes. Let's go. I been looking forward to today." She said as she hooks her arm around mine. "Let's we shall." I look to the guys who smile knowingly. "I'll see you all tonight at work. Goodbye." I said as we head to the door which I held open for Chica before following her out.

I lead her to my car where I held the passenger door open for her. "Thank you Wolf. You really are the gentlewoman." she said to me before I closed the door. "Thank you Mi'lady." I said as I close the door and she laughed while I got in the driver side. I pulled out the parking lot and started to head to the resturant. "Mind if I put on some music Rose?" she asked me. "Go right ahead Chica. Just becareful of the volume." She turns on the radio and music begins to play. (Shower by Becky G). " _All I know is there's something about ya'. Got me feeling like I can't be without ya'. Anytime someone mentions ya name_ " Both me and Chica begin to sing along. "I be feeling as if I'm around ya'. Ain't no words to describe you baby. All I know is that you take me high. Can you tell that ya' drive me crazy? Cause I can't get you outta my mind." I smile as I listen to Chica sing.

I always loved it when she sang. "You light me up inside, like the 4th of July. Whenever you're around, I always seem to smile and people ask me how, well you're the reason why I'm dancing in the mirror, and singing in the shower." The song continued with us sanging along before it ended and the next song started up. "That was fun. Just like before. We both use to sing together to songs off the radio or one you made up." "I made up songs? When and why?" she laughs. "When you were much younger. About maybe 5 years old. As for why, I guess to have fun. I think I remember one. How did it go again." I smile sheepishly at the possable emberessment that was about to happen if she remembered a song. "Oh I think it went. 'Freddy, Freddy, He is cuddly as a couldy, Foxy, Foxy is awesome as a Roxy star. Bonnie is a hoppy fluffy bunny. Chica, Chica is sweet as a sweet tooth. Goldie is no moldie boy." Even though I could not see it I knew she was smiling at me knowingly as I laugh.

"Oh my god. Is that something I really sang? My god was I bad at writing songs." I said as she laughs as well. "Well you were young and we thought it was cute." I continue to laugh to myself, wanting to bury my face in my hands but I couldn't for I was driving. The both of us continue to chat with each other as we soon arrived to the resturant. I parked the car and opened Chica's door open for her again as she got out. I locked the car as we went up to a dark brown wooded building with black rose and heart carved trim and a wooden sigh hanging from a single horizantal bar saying "Jardin De l'amour" written in cursve, surrounded by a painted rose garden and a single heart in the middle under the name.

"Fancy. I thought this would be a simple cafe or somthing." Chica said. "I thought so to before I made the reservations. I looked at the time on my phone which read 6:15. "Our reservations are 6:20 which is 5 minutes away." I said. "Alright. Let's head in." she said as we went to the door which again I held open for her. "After you my dear." "Why thank you Wolf." she said as I followed her in.


	17. Chapter 17

Wolf's Mate

We walked up to a man wearing a nice looking tux standing behind a podeum. "Good evening. Welcome to Jardin de L'amour or traslated to Garden of love. How may I help you?" he asked while I glance at Chica blush slightly at the traslation ' _I guess she didn't know the tras. as well when she suggested this place_.' I thought as I look back at the man.

"Hello. I'm here for my resveration at 6:20. A table for 2. It should be under the name Rose Cross." I said to him as he checked a book in front of him, looking for my name. "Aww yes right here." He points to my name. "If you please follow me to your table and your date I well he-" "Wait. My date? Someone else is at my table?" I asked him as he looks at me confused. "Yes Miss. Cross. Your date came here shortly before you did, saying she was the person you were going to company this evening on a romantic date. I must say Miss. Cross you are quite lucky." "Hold on. That's impossable. The person I'm having dinner with is standing next to me." I gesture to Chica. "The person at the table is lying. Did you catch her name or what she look like?" I asked him, hoping it wasn't who I thought it was.

The man looked abit worried as he answered my question. "I didn't get her name but her had light brown hair and the most beautiful sky blue eyes." I shake my head and walked passed the man towards the doors that lead to the dinning area. Both Chica and the man were surpirsed by this and the man tried to stop me but I ignored him. My eyes scanned the room and I saw the cause of the problem. Sitting alone at a candle light table by a fireplace was my ex. Lusy Hearts. She looks up at the door and sees me then gives me a small wave. I turned away and walked back to Chica. "The person at the table is my ex." I said "Your ex is here? How and why?" Chica asked. "To ruin the outing. She must have heard me talking to Aaron about this place. I should have known she pull something like this when I didn't see her with the other cheerleaders during practice." I said as Lusy arrived.

"Oh hello love. I see you made it on time for date. Come along and have a lovely romantic time with me, without the lousy girl next to you." Lusy said which got me growling in anger. "Lusy I'm not going in there with you. I'm on a date with Susie not you. And don't you dare call her lousy when the only one who is, is YOU." I said to her as she glares. "Rose love. You don't mean that do you? I'm the love of your life. Your soulmate. Your wolf mate. The Alpha female to your alpha male. You said all of these to me remember?" she said as she smiles at hopefully with the same hopefullness in her tear filling eyes. "Yeah I remeber. I said all those when we dated before you CHEATED on me. You broke my heart Lusy. I no longer consider you those things. As far as the I'm concered you are you are no longer the love of my life. Let go of the past Lus. It's not good for you. Goodbye." I said as I took Chica's hand and we left. I'm not going to stay in the resatuant after that little show.

About half way to my car, I stopped and let go of Chica's hand before looking at her. "I'm so sorry Chica. I honestly didn't know that this was going to happen. I wasn't worried about her at the moment. If you wish, I'll take you back to the pizzeria and I'll see you later during my shift." I said to her as I looked to the ground. She places a hand on my cheek making me look at her. "It's alright Rose. You couldn't control what was going to happen with her. Let's just head somewhere else for our evening together. You know I was a little surprised when you said this was a date." She said making me blush as I realized my slip up. "Oh um I um uh I uh j-just s-said th-that t-to g-get h-her t-to let go of the p-past." I studdered out. "I thought that if I say that then maybe she well realize I moved on and so should she." I said and she laughs. "I understand Rose. Now let's get out of here and head somewhere else to eat and catch up on old times." "Yeah ok. I know this 50's themed dinner nearby we could go to. Not fancy or anything but I think it well be a good place." I said as we walked back to me car and left the parking lot to head to the dinner.

We soon arrived to the dinner and I parked the car then held open Chica's door to let her out. We walked inside and it seemed like we stepped through a time vortex to the past. The floor was checkered board, the seats, bright red as a stop light, the booths and the long strip of table in front of the dinner shine brightly in the lights. There was a juke-box with red, green, and yellow lights with records in it, along with pictures of Elvis, and other stars back then hand on the wall, along with old or fake movie posters, road signs and a front end car bumber, a big bottle cap that said coka-cola, and etc. It was just a big blast in the past in this cozy dinner. There was about maybe 10 people here besides us and the staff.

Me and Chica went over and took our seats in a small booth right across from each other. We looked at our menus before the waitress came over and took our orders then left. "This looks like a very nice place. Very cozy and warm." I nod in agreement. "Yeah. I came here once or twice before. The food here is pretty good." I sighed. "Ch-Susie. I'm real sorry about what happ-" "Stop right there. There is nothing to be sorry about. It's alright. We didn't know that your ex would pull something like that. Besides I think this place is a lot more better suited for old friends to reconnect." "Yeah. You're right. I just wish Lusy would let me go. I rejected her multiple times this week. She even came to my first period class today to try and win back but ended in a scene where she slapped me." "She slapped you?!" "Yep. But it didn't hurt. I been hit much harder then that. It did surprise me though. Never expected it." "Wow." "That's only the half of it. She kept coming to my other classes, trying to convice me to cancel our outing and go out with her tonight and at others just to say I was cheating on her."

"That bitch is a piece of work. Why did you date her in the first place?" I raised my hands in defence. "I have no clue. I guess I saw something that was close to what I saw in an old flame that I was attracted to. That or I thought I'm not going to be with the person I first loved so go with the second best. Which who then later cheated on me." "Wo-wait. You loved someone before you met Lusy?" Chica asked while I blushed. "Yeah. I did. At the time I was younger and didn't really know but something inside me knew. I guess I had a real big crush on someone who I thought I was never going to have." "That's rough Rose. To be honset. I felt that way too towards someone but it ended with heartbreak. But now..." "Now there is someone who caught your eye?" I asked, wondering who this person could be. "Yeah. You could say that. But I'll never tell. Besides I think it well end like it did the first." "Oh. Well hey. If you really like the person try to fight for them. No matter what." I said while all I thought was ' _If only I could practice what I pretch._ '

The waitress came back with our food and drinks while me and Chica exchanged stories and jokes. She told me more of what I use to do as a kid that got me blushing in emberrisment but overall laughing at the things I did. "Memory lane is a real blast. Sure it has it's bumbs and all but in the end just remembering it makes it worth having it there for it helps shape you." "I agree Rose. I'm glad we got to get together like this just to catch up. I'm glad I got my best friend back." "I agree. I'm glad to be a part of your and the gang's lives again. Cheers." We clank our drinks together before I look over to the juke box. "Hey. What to uh cut a rug with me?" I asked her while gesturing to the juke box. She looks over then back at me, giggling slightly. "Sure." I stand up and hold out my hand to her which she takes and we head over to the juke box.

The juke box was full of records of classic 50's songs and a few that came out a bit later after the 50's. I guess the songs themselves were related to the 50's just not made during that time. We choose the song 'Groove is in the heart' by Dee-Lite and the both us started to dance similiar to how Barney and Robin from HIMYM danced but we added our own flares to the mix. We seemed to dance in sync with each other, like this was meant to be, like the both of us were meant to be. Not human and animatronic, not co-workers, not just as friends or best friends, but maybe hopefully someday lovers. My heart raced at the thought as we danced together like we were the only people there. The song soon ended and I had Chica in my arms, the both of us smiling. She looks up at me and we stare into each others eyes. I heard my heart beat about 30 miles a minute as I got lost in the pink orbs that was her eyes.

We only looked away to look at the other people here when we heard them clapping and cheering. "That was mighty fine dancing you two did. Amazing." One the waitstaff said to us. "Th-thanks." I said as Chica looked at the time on a clock nearby. "Oh Rose. We should head out. We have a movie to go see remember." she said and I looked at the time which read 7:45. "Wow. You're right Susie. Let me just pay for the food and we can head out." She nodded as I did just that. We soon left and went to the movie theater, we talked about which movie to see before deciding to see Me Before You.

When we got there we got you classic movie goer snack of popcorn, Chica got a diet soda and I got a bottle of water for the 5 hour energy mix I got eariler after practice. Chica did express her concern for me before the movie by saying that after the movie I could skip work and go home to sleep. It was true I was growning vert tired because of I am nearly close to going 24 hours of no sleep. But I told her I'll be fine, that I had the 5 hour energy to help keep me up and that it was the week end, I could sleep in when morning comes after work. It was very nice of her to be concerend over her long time friend, I'm glad to have this amazing girl in my life. The movie itself was real good, and the both of us even cried a little here and there during it.

This night was one of the best nights I ever had in my life with a person as amazing as Chica. After the movie ended, we left the theater and walked out to the parking lot towards where I parked. "That was a lovely movie Rose. Thank you for taking me out today." "Your welcome Chica." I looked at the time from my phone and saw it was about 15 minutes to 10 and the night sky was out. "Hey Chica we still have about an hour or so before work. What to take a walk through that park?" I asked her while gesturing to the park that was nearby. "Sure Rose. Let's go." She took my hand and we started walking towards said park, as we walked we talked about just about anything until Chica got cold and I gave her my jacket. I was use to the cold due to my mixed blood and I play hockey I might as well be a poler bear or a penguin.

"Thanks Rose. But won't you wait. You play hockey. You are use to the cold right?" "Yeah. I am. Glad you remember." "Of course I remember your stories on the ice." We laugh as we came upon a little play area with a swing set. "Want to take a swing?" I asked her and she laughs. "Sure Rose." She sat down in one of the seats and I gave her a good push to help her get started before I joined in on the other seat next to her. We soon started to swing side by side, laughing and just generally having fun. I decided to get a little risky and as I was up in the air, I let go and went flying before landing a few feet away. Chica stopped and came over to me.

"Rose that was dangerous. Be careful." "I well Chica. I'm sorry if I scared you with my stunt." "It's alright Rose. Just give me a warning next time. Ok?" "Ok." We continued our walk through the park, while stopping at a small lake to skip rocks and laying down in the grass to look up at the stars. "I had a very fun evening tonight Rose. You really know how to show a person a good time." Chica complaminted while I blush. "I'm glad too Chica that you had a good time. I have to say, this has been one the best nights of my life." "Really? What was the best?" "Reconnecting with my friends from Freddy Fazbear's pizza but most of all, reconnectiong with my best friend." I look over to her. "You Chica." She blushes before we got up and hugged each other.

I never wanted this moment to end but I knew we have to head back now so I could start my work shift. I took out my phone and sure enough it was 11:30. "Come on. We have to head back. It's 30 minutes to midnight." "Alright." We got up, walked through the park back to my car, got in then left the theater parking lot to head back to Freddy Fazbear's pizza.


	18. Chapter 18

Wolf's Mate

Chica and I got back to the pizzeria at 11:56 and we walked to the front door which I unlocked and held open for Chica. "Thank you my gentlewoman. You been so nice this evening Rose." Chica said as she turned to me. "Your welcome and I must say a truly amazing person such as you should be treated nicely for if not then whats the point of being in your shining persecence." I said to her while blushing slightly.

"Aaawwww that's so sweet Rose." she said to me as she reached up while on her tippy toes to scratch my wolf ears. I purred in delight as I bent down slightly for her to reach more easliy. She let's out her bell like laugh as she leaned in and kissed my cheek making me blush as red as a tomato. She laughs at my reaction while I gently took her hand started to kiss her palm as she uses her other hand to scratch my wolf ears. This continued until we heard someone clearing their throut, making us jump and look at the person who made the sound. Right next to us was Goldie, who I just now noticed his scent of burning charcol. "Sorry to interupt your moment but." he said as the clock strikes 12. "But it's work time you two and you both have to tell us how you're little 'outing' went." he said knowingly as he winks at me, causing me to growl lowly.

"Alright Goldie. We'll gather at the main stage. Oh! and Rose here is your jacket." Chica said as she tried to hand it to me. "It's alright Chica. Keep in case you get cold. I'm gonna go get a new work shirt so I'll meet ya'll at the stage." I said as I walked away towards the parts&service room. "Hey ya'll. We're back." I said to them while waving and they waved back. "Hey Rose. Can't wait to hear about your 'outing'." Bonnie said with all of them having a knowing smile as I glare at them causing them to laugh slightly. I walk into the parts&service room, to the locker with the night guard shirts. ' _This is my 3rd shirt this week. Hopefully it's the last_.' I thought as I yawned.

I took off my plaid shirt and put on my work shirt. ' _I'll just leave this here until morning. I'll grab it before I leave_.' I thought as I placed my plaid shirt in the locker in place of the work shirt I got. I left the parts and service and saw on the stage that everyone was in there human form as I walked up to them. "Now that everyone is here, tell us how was both your outing today girls?" Freddy asked. "It was wonderful Freddy. Although there was a small hitch at the resturant but after words it was amazing. Rose does know how to show a girl a good time and be a very good gentlewoman." Chica said making blush. "A small hitch? What happened at the restuant?" Foxy asked while eyeing me suspiously.

"My Ex. She was there. She lied to the people there that she was the person I was encompaning this evening. She even had the nerve to call Chica lousy." I said while growling slightly. "But don't forget. You stood up for me Rose and I'm greatfull for that." Chica said while smiling up at me, calming me down. "Your Ex? You mean that girl that tresspassed here the other night?" Bonnie asked. "The one and the same. Lusy Hearts. We both dated up until our second year of high school before I caught her cheating on me with another girl from the cheerleader team. For the past week now she has been trying to get me back but of course I kept rejecting her. I still wish I saw what she was planning when I didn't see her with the rest of the cheerleaders during practice." I said as Chica rubbed my arm as a way to calm me down. "Wow. Relentless isn't she?" Foxy said. "More like crazy." I told them what happend this past week with her and they looked to get abit angery as well.

"Crazy is right Rose. Why did you date her?" Goldie asked me as I put my hands up. "Like I told Chica, I guessed I dated her because I saw something that was similier to what I was attracted to from my first love or because I was never going to get the person I loved so I went with second best." I said. "That's rough lass." Foxy said as he patted my back. "Yeah anyway. Me and Lusy are and havebeen over with for a long time and I moved on." "Very good Rose." Freddy said. We all continued to talk for a little while before Bonnie suggested we play a few games with cards and the board games here. We all agreed as me and Freddy went to get the games from the arcade.

"So Rose. Tell me, how do you feel towards Chica?" he asked making me look at him confused. "What do you mean Freddy? You know as well as everyone that Chica is my favorite. I love her like any fan of her would. She is my bestest friend. I mean you guys are my friends too and I love you guys like family but why ask me this?" I asked him as he smiles at me knowingly "Because Rose we all see execpt Chica that you grown a more certain type of love for her. We knew that at the begining before that day that you loved Chica more then you realized and now that you are older and remember everything, your true love for Chica has made itself known to you right?" he asked leaving me speechless as I thought about my next words.

"Rose. You said it yourself earlier and to Chica. You are in love with her. But...you do know that..." he stopped as he looked at me sadly. "I know Freddy. I'm human, she's an animatronic. But to me she is more then that. She is more then just Chica the animatronic chicken, more then Amanda the mystrious girl I met the first night here, she is a true person that I fell for. I know my love is doomed to end heart brake but damn it Freddy I love her and I'm sure a way for me and her to be together will be found even if one of them is me turning into one of you, turning into an animatronic." I said to him, determined as he gives me a bitter sweet smile. "You truly do love her. Even if others would think you are odd or make fun of you?" "Yes. Nothing is going to stop me, but at the moment...I just want to take things slow. Build back up the friendship between us before I even think about going to confess." I said to him.

"Good thinking Rose. Now let's get these games before they go wondering where we are." He said while I nodded to him as we got the games and went back to the others. "Thank god where have you two been. It was so boring waiting here." Bonnie said dramaticly and laied down on the stage as a few of laugh. "We only been gone a few minutes. Not long enough to get board over." I said. "Still though." We laughed as we decided which game to play first, which ended up being Monopoly. During the game me, Foxy and Bonnie were laying on our stomuchs while Freddy, Goldie sat crossed leg and Chica had to took my jacket off earlier so she could turn into her animatronic form since she had no proper way to sit on the stage since she was wearing a dress.

Anyway after a while of playing I grew more tired and Chica scratching my wolf ears was not helping me staying awake. Before long I was basicly half asleep, unable to tell the differince between the sleep relam and the world of the wake. I was still able to tell what was going on when Chica gently pulled me into her lap and held me lovingly in her arms. She sang softly to me as I drifted of to sleep which was fine with me since I had offically ran off on fumes from the last time I fell asleep, I had offically stayed awake for over 24 hours. The last thing I heard before I fell into the dream world was Chica's sweet voice saying. "Goodnight darling Rose. Sleep well." I fell asleep.

(A/N: Hey Wolf Fans I just want to say thanks for the support of this Fanfic and any of the others I wrote. Thank you. You guys are awesome. Later Wolves.)


	19. Chapter 19

Wolf's Mate

I woke up to someone gently shaking my shoulder. "Time to get up sleepy-head." I heard Freddy's voice as I slowly opened my eyes and yawned. "W-what time is it? How long was I out?" I asked as I noticed I was still in Chica's lap, wrapped in her arms. I blushed slightly as she ruffled my hair. "It's 7. You slept right through your shift." she said as she lets go so I could stand up. I stood up and stretched my arms and back, feeling my bones shift back into place and get any knots out. "How ye feeling lass? Sleep well?" Foxy asked while I smile at them. "I'm feeling good Foxy and I slept well." "Oh please you slept like the baby you once were in Chica's arms." Bonnie said and everyone laughed.

"Ok ok. Anyway thanks for letting me sleep guys." "Of course Rose. You needed it. You didn't really get any sleep yesterday so you deserved a rest from your long week." Goldie said. "It was long thanks to everyone at school." "Well...it is very rare for a night guard that worked or works here currently to well survive so long or live but leave with trama." Freddy said as they all look down sadly. I glared, starting to feel upset and I clapped my hands to get their attention. "Hey! It's not your fault. It was the kids but even then it was not their fault either. They were just delosional and scared that another night gaurd well become a child killer. I know this is easier said then done but you guys it's going to be alright. You'll get through this with my help. I survived all 6 nights and I'm still here. Once word gets around about a night guard still working here after all the missing people and deaths then they well see the rumors are not true and a brand new light well shine on this place." I said as they look at me hopefully.

"Thank you lass. We are lucky to have you as a friend." Foxy said. "Your welcome and come on guys why wouldn't I help you? Like Foxy just said, I'm your friend but to me guys you are like a family to me. You guys have been there since I was a baby up until that day, my parents tried to help you and so well I." I declared as they turning into their human forms and we got together in a group hug. We broke apart when we heard someone cleared their throut and we turned to see Matt Owens, my boss. "Hey . Sorry I'm still here. I uh fell asleep on the job and uh let me just grab my jacket and my plaid shirt and I'll be on my way out." I said as I got off the stage. "Hold on Rose. I heard what you said to the gang here and well I find it heart warming that all of you are back together. You see Rose I was there with them in your hosptial room and well my heart broke for you and them." He said as he gestured to the gang.

"The fact that you all were torn apart but now are brought back together so you could help them is amazing Rose." He comes closer and places a hand on my shoulder. "I knew your parents and I'm sure that they, may their souls rest in peace, they will and are proud of you and the person you become. I'm also sure that they are glad that you lot are back together." He said as we hugged. "Thanks Mr. Owens." "Please Rose call me Matt." "Thanks Matt." "Your welcome Rose." he said as we seperated. "Well I have to get going or my foster parents well be worried as to where I am, plus I'm sure if I check my phone I well find messages and missed calls from my friend Aaron and or Eric wondering how my outing with Chica went." I said "Oh right, how did that 'outing' go Rose?" He asked and I knew from the tone in his voice meant that he too knew of my growning feelings for Chica. "Ask the gang." I said as I hurried to the parts and service room to grab my plaid shirt I left in the locker as I heard them talk about the outing.

As I grabbed my shirt I heard someone walk in and I knew from the scent of lavernder it was Chica. I turned to her and smiled while she got closer to me and held my jacket in her hands. "Hey Rose I just wanted to give you your jacket back before you left." she said as she held it out for me and I took it back. "Thanks for letting me barrow it last night." "Your welcome Chica. Anytime." she comes over and hugs me again and I hug her back. "Thank you so much for being a part of our lives Rose. You have no clue how much we wanted the nightmare to end." "Your welcome Chica. Like I said you guys are family to me, I love you all. I just really wanted to help you guys." I said as tears made their way in her joy filled eyes before it was replaced with shorrow and lowered her head. "Even though it nearly costed you, your life." I gently took her chin in between my finger and lifted her head up to look at me as I smiled softly.

"Chica that night is now behind us. Yes I knew the risks and that I got lucky at last second but I'm honest when I say that I was scared for not just my life but for your's, for Freddy's, for Bonnie and Foxy's, and Goldie's and all the future night guards that would have come after me. I was scared for the ghost kids as well. I was glad that my calls did not fall on deaf ears like their's did. I'm glad that my life was spared death at that moment. I was glad that I was lucky. Chica I took the risk because I knew that it was the right thing to do dispite my fright wanting me to run but I took that fear and used it to push towards my goal. Saving all of you. I'm glad I took the risk Chica, for who knows what would have happend if I didn't." I said as I gently kissed her on the forehead. "Don't be sad be glad that I'm alive like I am." I said to her as we hugged again. We broke apart when we heard someone again clear their throut. "What is this clear your throut day?" I asked as we looked to the person which just happend to be Foxy. "Sorry to ruin yar moment lasses but Rose, remember you have to get home so ye parents don't worry." "Right. Thanks Foxy. Later Chica, later Foxy." I said as I start to walk away but Chica grabbed my arm and pulled me down to her height and kissed my cheek, making me blush as red as Foxy's fur.

"Don't be a stranger Rose. Stop by at some point today with your parents. I'm sure we all would like to meet them." She said as I simply nodded while I walk out the room. I looked to the stage and saw everyone looking over in our direction with slight knowing smiles. "Well got to go guys. See ya'll later today." I said the them as I waved and they waved back saying their goodbyes while I went through the front area, to the parking lot, and to my car and went home. On the drive home I couldn't help but let my thoughts wonder back to my friends at the pizzeria, as well as Chica. I truely did love them as a family but my love for Chica is far more different. I just wish someday I could take my fear of rejection and turn it to the courage I need to confess but like I said to Freddy, I want to take things slow, to build back up the friendship that was broken after that one night.

I arrived home and was ambused by my mom and dad who I quickly reassured I was fine, not happend, and I just fell asleep at work. They did scold me a little about me sleeping on the job but understood that I didn't get any sleep yesterday. We talked for a bit over breakfest and I convinced them to come with me later to stop by my job later on today. After we ate, I helpped with the dishes before I called back Aaron and Eric who did infact tried to call me and message me earlier about the details of outing along with the incadent with Lusy. "Wow girl. That thot is really crazy about getting you back." Aaron said. "I know right sweetie. I swear Wolf. Before I thought the both of you were cute together but after you broke up and now this I wonder why you dated her." Eric said.

"I regret ever dating her guys. I'm just glad it's the weekend and I can just relax." I said to them over group call. "I feel ya girl. You had the most stressful week. What with the new job, practice, the questions, Lusy, and now your new love intrest is just way to much. I am suprised you DIDN'T punch anyone at school Rose." Aaron said. "I said I was close to do so Aaron anyway I have to go guys. I have to shower and rest up. I'm heading into work later to show my parents and introduce them to a few co-workers of mine." I said "Alright later girl. Either one of us well call and tell you the details of our date." Aaron said as he hung up. "He's right either us well call you after mine and Aaron's date. Chow girl." he said as he hung up. I smiled softly before I sighed and went to go take my shower.


	20. Chapter 20

Wolf's Mate

After my shower and getting dressed, I had breakfest with my parents and talked them into coming into work with me to visit so they could meet the gang both in their animatronic and human forms. Though I feel kind of bad that I will be lying to them about the gang alittle. If hopefully someday if I ever do end up with Chica as my lover/mate, they well need to know the truth about her and the others sooner or later and I was leaning towards sooner. That way if something were to happen like them finding out from someone else before us then we could explain and judge fairly. Of course if they do disagree with my love for Chica then I well fight them like I would anyone else out there. My heart belongs to her and her alone.

"Sweetie? Are you alright? You are glaring at your food for some reason. Is there something wrong?" my mother asked me and I snapped out of my thoughts. "Huh? Oh uh just thinking about school what with my ex and all." I said and my father huffed out in annoyence. "That girl. At first I liked her and thought of her as daughter in law material but after what she done to you and what she is doing now. She should just move on." he said. "I agree dad. I kept telling her that. But you know her, she can be stubborn." I sighed. "Off topic of your ex but still on your love life sweetie how was your date?" my mom asked making me blush. "It uh went great and it was an outing mom, with an old friend of mine." I said with the blush on my face growing brighter.

"I say that blush you have is saying different honey. You must really like this old friend of your's. I never seen you like this after you broke up with Lusy. In fact when you dated her something was off." I look at my father confused. "What do you mean dad?" I asked her. "Oh well dear when you were dating her you acted like you loved her but the look in your eye said you were not truely in love. After you broke up, you seemed to have no spark in you but now after reuniting with your old friend you got that spark in your eye. You seem more alive now honey." my mom explained to me as my dad nodded. "We would love to meet and her and your old friends at your job sweetie." he said as I smiled.

"Thanks. I'm sure you well love them and they well love to meet you." I said to them as we continue to talk and eat our breakfest. Once we were finished I helped with the dishes before I decided to head out for a quick run before heading back to work for a visit. As I ran all I thought about Chica, the upcoming visit with my parents, the gang. I was worried that if my parents find out the truth then they may try to make me quit, forbid me from going back espically what happened to me on the 6th night where I nearly died. I was so busy with my thoughts that I barly noticed my phone was no longer playing music but instead was ringing, letting me know I was getting a call. I stopped and looked at who was calling me and saw it was a blocked number. Curious as to who it was I answered. "Hello? Who is this?" I asked but all I got was silence with very faint breathing before I heard what sounded like a girl giggling before hanging up. _'Creepy as hell right there_.' I thought before I put my music back on and continued my run.

I washed up real quick after I returned from my run an hour later and dressed in my work uniform that mom washed while I was out. The reason why I chose this outfit to wear to my visit was to send a message to everyone at the pizzeria. A message saying that I am the night guard, I'm still around, that the rumors are not true. "Let's get going to your jo-you sure you want to wear your uniform sweetie?" My mom asked as I walked down the stairs. "Yeah mom. I have to show that I'm an employee there. Sure I meet my old friends there after hours before they left but I'm sure the other staff only HEARD of me, never met me. So if I go in my uniform they well know who I am and I could meet the rest of them." I explained to them, knowing that it was a partcal truth. "Well alright dear. Let's take our car. Ok?" my dad said "Ok dad."

We left and I locked the door behind us before getting in the backseat while my dad took the driver seat and my mom the passenger. We arrived to my job and the place looked packed and it was only about 10AM or so. We were lucky to find an empty parking spot and we started to make our way to the door but even from outside I heard the music, the games, and the kids all playing and smelled freash baking pizza being made in the kitchen. As we entered all the sounds were louder then ever but it wasn't enough to hurt my ears so I was fine. I also saw the Fazbear gang in their human forms talking with Matt. I decided to be sneaky so I snuck up behind the closest to me which just happened to be Chica. As I got closer I noticed Matt and Goldie had spotted me but they didn't say a word or made any movement saying I was there. Like the predator that I parecally am as I was right behind my 'prey' I pounced.

As in I grabbed Chica into a hug causing her to yell out in surprise and try to struggle out of my grip as they others look at us surprised while I smile evil like. "I have captured my prey!" I said happily as Chica calmed down, now knowing it was just me. "ROSE! You scared me to death!" Chica yelled at me while blushing, forcing me to put her down for my wolf ears were ringing a little. "Haha. Sorry Amanda but I just saw you there as easy prey and well the wolf part of me couldn't help it." I said as she glared at me and the others laughed. "Glad you could visit today Rose. I take it the people behind you are your parents?" Bonnie asked as I nodded while my parnets came to stand beside me. "Yeah Ben. Guys I would like to introduce you to my parents, Jewel and Emmit Cross." I said as they introduced themselves to my parents while using the same fake names they told me.

"So you are the infamous old friends of our dear Rose. It's so nice to meet you all." my mom said. "It is nice to meet you too Mrs. Cross." Freddy said. "Well while we are all here. Rose there is something we need to tell you and your friends here. Mr. Owens." "Please Mr. Cross call me Matt." "Alright then just call me Emmit. Now Matt may we all go to your office. Me and my wife well." my father trailed off and my mother continued. "We feel that this is something everyone in this group should hear, away from outside ears." she said and it got me worried. What did my parents have to say to us? I looked to the others and they looked to have the same question even Matt. "Sure. Come along." he said as we all went to his office while I felt a bit of dread crawl up and down my spine. As I was about to enter the office I heard my phone go off again. It was the 4th time today since the first during my run.

"You all head in. I have to take this." I said. "Don't take long Wolf." Chica said as everyone went in and I looked at the caller ID which read 'Blocked Number is calling.' I answered the phone. "Hello? Who is this? Why do you keep calling me?" I asked but as before all I hears was the slight breathing along with the silence then the giggling then they hang up. 'Who keeps calling?' I thought before I put my phone away and went into the office to join the others. "Who was it lass?" Foxy asked, "Just some blocked number. It's the fourth time today this has happened. I think it's just some random person prank calling me." I said as I stood by the doorway next to Bonnie and Freddy.

"Anyway, mom, dad what did you two need to talk to all of us about?" I asked them before my mom pulled out a large old yellow evelope with my old name on it 'Rose Hood' from her bag. "It was in a safe depost box left to you from your bio-parents Rose. I think you might be surpised to see whats in it. But before you open it, we had reasons to keep it from you, the reasons to you may or may not be good but they are reasons non the less." my mother explained and handed me the evelope.

(A/N: Hey there Wolf Fans. Sage here, and I just want ask you all, what do you think Rose's foster parents wish to talk to the gang and her about? What is in the evelope left behind for Rose from her bio-parents? And who do you think keeps calling Rose? Looking forward to your guesses. See ya'll later Wolves~.)


	21. Chapter 21

Wolf's Mate

I looked at the evelope in my hands and felt a bit of weight in it but couldn't tell what it was until I opened it, so I did. I opened the evelope tabs and looked inside. There looked to be pictures and a tape recorder. I pulled the pictures out first and all of us were greatly surprised to see that the pictures were of me and the gang when I was younger, before I got my wolf ears and tail. In each pitcure consited of me with one or more of the Fazbear gang in both in their animatronic and human forms and or with two adults. One was a beautiful woman with long brown hair in a ponytail and soft green eyes and the other was a handsome male with the same hair color but had stormy grey eyes. I knew in a instant that these adults were my parents. Kathren and Joel Hood.

I looked through the pictures and looked at the backs off them and saw writing. My mother's hand writing, saying who was in each picture but what got me most upset was the last one. The time stamp said it was the night before the accidents. "Rose." my foster mother started catching my attention. "Since you were still so young and had no clue about the safe deposit box, well me and your father looked through it for you so that we could find something that could comfort you since you well have needed something after a tramatic event such as losing your bio-parents in a car crash." she said before my dad took over. "But all we found was the pictures and the recorder. At first we were both shocked, knowing the rumors and the fact that they could turn human but as we looked at them, we saw how happy you all were in them. We were going to show you sooner but you never showed signs of ever remembering them in any other form then animatroinc at least not that you mentally remembered." he said leaving all of us confused.

"What do you mean?" Freddy asked before I could. "We mean that when we took Rose in, she was having what we thought were nightmares and kept saying that say phrases, 'Help them. Save them. Please. Save my friends. They need help. Help them. I can't. Help them please.' We were confused at the time until we looked at the pictures again. You Rose subconcusily wanted to go back and help them but do to you not remembering them in their human forms or your dreams there was close to no way of helping." My mother said. "We ourselves would have done it sooner but what with the rumors and the lack of chance of us well supposedly surviving. We decided to have you go and do so yourself when you were older because you have an advantage. When you said you wanted to work we lead you to the help wanted ad and of cousre expressed concern towards only about the hours but not of the rumors." my father explained. "So you both knew this whole time and never told me until now, because of my memeories being lost, and I bet it was because in a way my mind was fraglie so exposing me to the secret to early would have been harmful to me right?" I asked. "Yes. We are sorry Rose. But we did what we thought was best. We had hoped that you would remember on your own during your first week so that this would be easier." My father said.

"I see. Well I forgive you guys. Like you said you had reasons no matter how much they would have made or not. Plus I did remember. I remember pretty much everything, and" I said well laughing at a picture of me as a 3 year old covered in flour and pizza dough with Bonnie in the kitchen. "Memory lane is just one crazy, funny, and sometimes sad road to go down." I said as I passed the pictures to the others and took the tape recorder out. "What's on this?" I asked and my mother said. "Play it and find out." and so I did. The tape played and a womans voice could be heard. Everyone looked at the recorder surprised, all of us knowing the voice as my mother. "Hello? Hello? Hi my name is Kathren Hood and I sound like the phone recordings." lauther was heard before she spoke again. "Little Rose bud. It's me, your mother. Right now you are with your father and the Fazbear gang. I must say, they sure took a liking to you as you to them, mostly Chica." We all smile at each other knowing that was true.

"To be honest I'm a little jealous about that but what can I do about it? What I can do is be there for you, look after you, love you, accept you, and raise you to be an amazing young woman. Rose no matter what happens you are my daughter but I have to be honest. Should something happen to me and your father or one of us or we personally show this to you, we well I used you as a deal chip against the children stuck here. I made a deal with them saying if you don't get hurt while here to a certain age then they must stop all their evil like acts and go away. They harmed people Rose. Don't trust them. I just wanted to keep you safe and help your new extended animatronic family." We frowned at the words said. But I knew deep down my bio-mom just did what she thought was right, not really knowing the full picture with the kids, who have moved on since after the 6th night.

"Rose I know deep in my heart that you well help them and should I not be there to see it happen please try to grow into a amazing person and no matter what I well love you from above and accept you for who you well be wither you may be a gay, straight, bi, trans, or maybe be someone on the wrong side of the law. You well always be my child and I'll be proud of you for just trying to survive but please don't hurt anyone unless maybe you join a sport team that requires it. Rose bud, your father and I, we love you. Good luck my little Rose." the recording ended and my chest felt heavy from my mother's last words. I really could understand why they wouldn't want me near the ghost kids but I forgave them and helped them. I stood there silent, staring at the recorder in my hand.

I only snapped out of it when Foxy threw an arm around me and pulled me into a head lock and rubbed his knuckles against my head. "Cheer up Lass. Ye did what ya mother asked of ye. Ye became an amzing young one and ye saved us." he said as I smiled and pulled my head out of his head lock. "Yeah I agree with Foxy there Rose. You helped us and the kids. You stood up to them and showed them what they were doing was bad and had the heart to forgive them, like you did us." Bonnie said as he pulled me into a hug. "You risked your life to end the nightmare Rose. You should be proud of yourself and be glad that you got to hear your mother's final words." Freddy said as he placed a hand on my shoulder after Bonnie let's me go.

"Yes Rose. You sure have made them and us proud and you are reunited with your old friends and again Rose, me and you mother, we are sorry we kept this from you for so long." my father said and I smiled at them softly before hugging them "I forgive you both. Like my bio-mom, you both were doing what you thought was right." I said as they hugged me back as everyone smiled. "Well, I'm sorry to intrupt this tender moment but I say it's time to celebrate this little reunion with some pizza. What do you all say?" Matt asked and we all cheered. "I agree with that. I would like to know our daughter's friends." My father said as Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy and Matt were the first ones to leave the office cheering for the on-coming celebration. Chica turned to me and hugged me. "Thank you again for saving everyone Rose. I'm real glad we are all back together again." she said as she stood up on her tippy-toes and kissed my cheek before leaving to follow the others for pizza, leaving me a blushing mess.

Goldie laughs at my expression before placing a hand on my shoulder snapping me out my trace. "Well Wolf, I must say, you maybe part predator but you turn into one hell of a love-struck puppy around a certain chicken." he said causing me to turn red again both from anger and emberessment. "Goldie!" I said as he disappears and I run out of Matt's office to try and find the golden bear in human form, leaving behind my laughing parents, along with the pictures and recorder.


	22. Chapter 22

Wolf's Mate

After a while of chasing the golden dear, we decided to call it a tie and head back to the others, who were sitting at one of the many long tables here at the pizzeria. We walked over to them and I saw my father talking with Freddy, and Bonnie while my mother was talking with Chica and finally Matt and Foxy were talking to each other. "Hey Guys. Goldie won our game of hide and seek." I said as I sat down next to Chica who turned to me. "Don't worry Rose. We all know it's hard to track him. You may have higher sences but even then it's still hard." she said as she patted my arm gently. "Y-yeah. You're right Amanda." I said as I felt my heart race.

I looked at the people sitting across from which from my left to my right was Foxy, Matt, Freddy, my dad, and Bonnie. While on my side was my mom, Chica, me, and Goldie. We all sat together, talking, sharing a laugh or two, enjoying some pizza, and mostly re-connecting. A few times already I was left blushing in emberessment when either my parents or the gang told a story about me when I was young. "I remember the time Rose here came out to us about her sexuality. It was during the summer about I say 5 weeks after she meet her ex. When we were watching a movie downstairs, she came down with Lusy, with a nervous look over her face. We asked her what was wrong and Lusy gently pushes her forward as Rose was looking down to the ground and said 'Mom...Dad...I...I have something to tell you.' Now we were starting to get concerend and look at her worried." My father said as the others listen intently as he continues,

"We ask her what is it sweetie and she looks up at us with the brightest blush you ever seen and said, 'Mom, dad. I'm a lesbain and Lusy here is my girlfriend.' To be honest, we were shocked yet proud that she came out to us. We went and hugged her then said, 'That's great honey. We're proud of you. As long as you are happy we are glad that you found love. Lusy, welcome to the family.' We said as Rose cried happly and Lusy kissed her cheek. Of course this was before their brake-up." my father said as the others said wow before Bonnie turned to me and asked. "So wait Rose. Are you really a lesbain? I always have assumed that well you were maybe bi or maybe a lesbain because you only said you had a girlfriend. You never confirmed." he said. "Well Bon it's alright that you assumed because as you just said I only told you that I dated a girl once before but never comfirmed which gender I was interested in, so yeah I'm a lesbain." I said as Chica pulls me into a tight hug. "Bi, gay, straight whatever I don't care because you are still our friend." she said as she kisses my cheek, making my face turn red and my tail wag slightly.

The others and my parents laugh slightly as they come around and join in on the hug. "Well we have to get back up on stage and perform. Stick around for a surpirse." Freddy said leaving me confused as he, Foxy, Chica, and Bonnie went the back stage area and went on stage in their animatronic forms while Goldie and Matt stayed behind. Goldie leaned over and whispered to me, "Get ready to get up when a certain love intrest calls." he said as I blush soft red. "Hey there everyone. For new comers, welcome to Freddy Fazbear's pizza." Freddy said as Chica took over, "Where fantasy and fun come to life." she said. "Ay and where ye can learn to be a pirate!" Foxy said, "While listening to rocking music," Bonnie said while playing an awesome guitar reft as the kids cheer. "My, my everyone did this crowd of kids grow bigger since our last show?" Freddy ask while looking around at the kids. "I have to agree Freddy. There are more kids here." Chica said as Bonnie took over, "That just means more people to rock and roll with." He said. "Ay and more to join me crew at me cove." Foxy said. "But let's not forget one certain old crew member of your's Foxy." Chica said leaving me abit confused.

' _Where is this all going? What with Gold said it must maybe involve me someway_.' I thought. "Oh that's right. Thank ye Chica, I nearly forgot the lass!" he said while laughing as Bonnie and Freddy acted surprised. "Foxy! How can you forget about our best friend, the night guard? In fact I remember seeing her in the crowd." Bonnie said as I finally realize what they are planning. "Chica. Why not call her. You are her favorite. Maybe she well be more likely to listen to you into coming up here to join us." Freddy said as they turn to her. "Alright fellas. I'll give it a go. Oh Rose~. Here girl~." Chica said as I roll my eyes and jog up to the stage and hopped up then stood next to Chica. "You called me Chica?" I asked as my wolf ears twitch and my tail wag as the kids oooohhed and awwed at my wolf featurs. "See? Told you guys she well responed when Chica calls." Freddy said as Bonnie came over to me and hugged me. "Glad you could visit us today Rose." he said as I hugged him back. "Glad that I did as well Bonnie." I said as I got and gave hugs to the rest of the gang before Freddy turned to the crowd.

"Everyone. I would like to introduce you all to our night guard Rose Cross. Last night was her seventh night here with us and a full week of us being re-united again after so many years of being apart. We are glad to have her back and working with us here at the pizzeria. Like before with other staff workers they are giving a choice of singing with us up on stage or not." Freddy said as he turns to me and hands me the spare mike he was holding the whole time. "Well Rose? What do you say? For old time shake?" He asks as I gently took the mike from him. "Yeah. For old times." We all smile as the music begins to play and we all begin to sing their famous song they always sing at the begining of almost every show. "Where fantasy and fun come to life~." We sang the last note and the kids cheered loudly causing my wolf ears to flatten at how loud they were but I still smiled as Freddy pats me on the back.

"Good job Rose. Feel free to stick around." he said as we hugged again. "Sure Freddy." I said as I left the stage and was immediately surrounded by my co-workers who were asking me the same questions I have been asked in school. I told them the same half-lie as I always have which was 'yes they move at night but they don't attack me. If they did I would I still be here?' That convinced them and they left to do their jobs as a few kids came up to me woundering about my wolf ears and tail. I kneeled down to their level and told them that I got them after an accident I was in while I was their age. I let a few of them touch my wolf ears to prove that they were real and they seemed to enjoy seeing a person with featurs like mine. They said I was like a fantasy book creature that came to life from within the walls of the pizzeria. I mentaly laughed slightly at that but it was still adorable that they thought so. I told them that yes, I was a fantasy creature who comes durning the night to protect the Fazbear gang from harm, that I only came out today was to visit upon Chica's request.

The kids smiled at my little tale before requesting a story about what adventures have happend with the gang at night. I just smiply made up a few lies and told a few made up stories like me fighting back a bad pirate trying to harm Foxy but with our combined sword skills we fought back against the pirate and sent him sailing away in defeat. The time soon came that I had to leave and I bid the kids good-bye and left with my parnets after I waved bye to the gang. "Well Rose. You seemed quite populer with the kids back there." My father said when we were all in the car. "Yeah. They liked the stories I made up though. I think they were just curious to see someone like me there what with the wolf ears and tail." I said as my ears twitched slightly. My mother laughed before my father asked me the same question I got at work and school. "So were the rumors true Rose? Did the gang previously killed others before you started working there?" He asked and I said the rehersed line.

"They do walk around at night but they don't attack. The rumors are half true." I said. "Rose dear. You are lying. We all heard the recording left by your mother. They did harm people but not of their free will I'm guessing. But we trust your judgement and we have talked with them and they all are really good people Rose. I say they well make fine addions to our family as they have before." my mother said as I smiled at them. "Thanks mom, thanks dad. I'm sure they well be happy to hear that when I head in for my shift." I said. "That's good now Rose. Are you perhaps in love with one of them? Or more like are you in love with Chica?" My father asked causing me to tense up in shock. "W-w-what? N-no! I'm not." I studdered as they both laugh. "Rose. It's ok. You can not help who you fall for. You're smart so I'm sure you know the reasons why the relaionship with her may not work." my mother said.

"I do mom. But like I said to Freddy, it doesn't matter to me. I know she isn't truly human but like you said I couldn't help falling in love with her. I accept her for who she is." I said as we sat there silent before pulling into the drive way. "Well Rose. If you do end up dating Chica. You and her have our blessings." My father said, surprising me as my mom nods her head. I smiled and hugged them. "Thank you." I said as we all went into the house. Before I stepped inside my phone rang and showed the same blocked number. I answered it and got the exact same responce before I hanged up and went to my room to rest up for my night shift.


	23. Chapter 23

Wolf's Mate

Night had fell and I had arrived to work at about 11:48PM. I walk over to the door about to un-lock the door only to stop when I noticed lights in the glass. I turned around and saw a fimilar car pulling into the parking lot. It was Eric's car. He parked into the space closest to the door, right next to my car and cut the power to the engine. Even with little light coming from the very few light posts here, I saw into the car and saw Eric, himself, and his new boyfriend Aaron. I walk over to them just as they were getting out of the car. "Guys. What are you doing here? I thought you would both be at your homes sleeping or something." I said as they smile at me. "Oh Rose. It's the weekend and well we thought" "Aaron thought" "I thought we come and visit you at work and maybe stay for the whole shift and see what this place is like at night." Aaron said as Eric took the key from my hand and ran to the door. "What the?! Eric!" I yelled as I ran after him with Aaron right behind me.

I reached Eric as he made it half way to the door. I took the key from him as I grabbed him by his shoulder, holding him in place. "Eric. You and Aaron are not allowed to be here after hours. Only I am, for I'm of course the night guard and the boss should he be staying here for what ever reason. Paperwork maybe. Anyway, both you and Aaron need to go home right now." I said with authority in my voice. I let go of Eric and went to the door then un-locked it, I was about to go in when Aaron and Eric ran past me through the door and down the west hall. "ERIC! AARON!" I yelled as I ran after them. They ran and jumped onto the stage and started to use the gang as shields from me. "Guys! You are not allowed to be here. Get out now." I said to them as I walked up to the stage to try and grab them. They kept going around the gang. "Guys I'm giving you the chance to walk out of here on your own two feet before I have to throw you out." I said as I try to grab Eric from around Freddy.

"Oh girl we just wanted to visit you. Besides you said this place is safe. Let us stay?" Aaron plead to me but I frown at him. "Yeah lass. Let the lads stay." We heard Foxy say as he came out of his cove to come over to us. "Any crew members of my favorite first mate are crew members of mine." He said as he climbed up on stage and threw an arm around my shoulder. The clock chimes toll sealing the boys stay until the end of my shift. "Besides the clock had just tolled. So the doors are locked." "Fine they can stay." I said as both Eric and Aaron cheered. "So Rose are you going to introduce us to your friends?" Goldie asked as he appeared next to me, surprising both of the boys. Him, Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica smile at them. "Gang. These guys here are my friends from school. The one wearing the glasses is Aaron and the other is Eric." I said as Eric and Aaron shook hands with the gang. "Pleasure to meet you all like this. Rose told us you all moved but she never said anything about a golden Freddy before." Aaron said.

"I been here, just hiding from public eye ever since the first resturant. Fredbear family diner. I was one of two main animatroincs there before is closed." Goldie explained. "What happend?" Eric asked. "You must have heard the rumors and what not. In there is your answer." Goldie said in a slightly sad tone. "Hey off the sad subject let's uh just talk about our day? Aaron, Eric how was your date today?" I said as Aaron got all giddy and wrapped his arms around Eric. "Oh girl this man right here knows how to treat a boy." he said with a slight laugh as Eric blushes. "That's awesome. Chica, Bonnie, Freddy, Foxy, Gold, how was your day after I left?" I asked. "It was fun as always but I saw a few kids were a bit upset when you left. They all seemed to have taken a liken to you Rose." Bonnie said. "Ay. I even heard a few tales ye told them such as your and Chica's trip to candyland to find only the best cupcakes to serve to the kids." Foxy said with a knowing smile.

"Hey come on I'm just playing to the place's motto. They already think I'm a fantasy creature why not tell fantasy stories to fill their imagination?" I said. "Well I say you did a good job entertaining the kids Rose." Freddy said as he patted my back. All of us talked to each other about our day and I mentioned to weird phone calls I been getting. "That is so odd girl. You got yourself a stalker although not that I blame them. You are one of what the girls call the 'handsomest' girl in school. You have had girls falling at your feet after your brake up." Aaron said before Eric cuts in, "But in all seriousness this is creepy. Have you told anyone?" "She told us but only said it must have been a prank caller." Freddy said. "True. I did. But now they are coming in to freqent for it to be a prank. When I woke up to get ready for work I saw I had missed not 1 not 2 but 23 calls from the same blocked number. I'm thinking of calling and telling the police so they can tag or star or whatever they do to find out who is calling me. You know I would not be surprise if it was my ex. She is totally turning nuts." I said as I layed down and placed my head in Chica's lap.

She smiles and gently pets my head as I purr in delight and my tail wags, quickly forgetting my problem. "I agree with you Wolf. Your ex has been acting weird. I would not put it past her if she is stalking you, she might even sneak in here again." Eric said. "That would be hard to do so. You guys got in when I was by the door. She won't get near it when I'm around plus Fred, Bon, Fox, Gold, Chi you would help me with her right?" I asked as they nod. "Yeah we'll help ye lass, besides ye don't want that daughter of a biscuit eater ruining your chances with ye future mate." Foxy said while winking at me with a knowing smile on his muzzle. The others execpt Chica all got a knowing smile on their face. "Oh that's right. Ol' Wolf is in love again. An old friend she told me. Rose, how did you discribe her? A gaze that could stare right into your soul? A heart-warming smile? Great personailty?" Aaron listed off as I blushed bright red. "Right. Well hey off the subject of my love-life, let's just enjoy our night here. What to play some board games?" I suggested really hoping to change the subject so Chica doesn't find out.

"Oh that's so cute! Rose is in love!" Chica said as she picks me up and hugs me tightly in her arms. The blush on my face lights up brighter then Rodolph the red nosed reindeer's nose. "I'm glad that our bestest friend here is in love. Hopefully she isn't like your ex. You deserve better then her." Chica said with slight vemon in her words. Clearly she is thinking of the night Lusy came to 'visit'. "Don't worry Chica. The girl I'm interested in, is far more better then my ex. In my eyes she is the most perfect girl ever, and I'm glad that I know her." I said wishing to have the courge to tell WHO exactly that girl was. "Awww that's so nice and romantic of you Rose. As the saying goes 'a rose by any other name smells just as sweet.' and you Rose are indeed sweet." She said as she places a kiss on my cheek before letting me go.

"I'm going to go make some pizza. Anyone want some?" She asked before all of us raised our hands. She laughs the same bell like laugh that sounded so gentle in my ears. "Alright. Freddy stay out of the kitchen. We don't want another burnt pizza you try to bribe Rose into covering for you again." She said playfully stern like causing Freddy to look at her abit shocked while the me and the rest of the gang laugh. The night went by without a to mush of a hitch and at some point Eric and Aaron learned the gang's secret of being able to turn into humans. They promised to keep it a secret but also pludge to not let me live it down that I was in love with Chica, which was easy for them to figure out due to my describsion, I told Aaron, on the person I was crushing on.

But all and all every thing was great. My best friends and my animatronic family are all here together having fun and the rumors are dying thanks to this morning. I'm sure some parents and staff have told people about me, a night guard how 'survived' 6 nights here and stayed for a seventh. The chimes soon tolled marking the end of my shift and for Aaron and Eric to leave. "The night was fun. We should all somehow should go out to town and maybe go to a club or house party and just have some fun." Aaron said as we all went to the front door. "That sounds like a great idea Aaron. Maybe next Friday or Saturday we should all go. We are not bond to this place so we could leave after midnight. We just need the key to unlock and re-lock the door to the place from Matt." Bonnie said. "Yeah. That well be nice. I'm sure Matt won't mind." I said. "He won't. I'm sure he'll agree to it all. We just have to be back here before the day guard comes which after your shift Rose." Freddy said.

"Alright so next Saturday we all head out and have fun!" Eric said as we cheered. "Well later ya'll. I'm heading home to catch some z's. Rose girl, good luck with the whole stalker deal." Aaron said as he and Eric left. "He is right. Ye have to be careful lass." Foxy concened me. "Don't worry I'll be fine. If something happens I'll let you know. I plan to call the cops when I get home. Later guys." I said before they each said their goodbyes as I left.


	24. Chapter 24

Wolf's Mate

A week has gone by since Aaron and Eric learned the secret of the Fazbear gang and they have kept their word to stay quite on the subject, but that doesn't mean that in private they didn't tease me about Chica. Much has happened durning the week, such as Matt giving me a key that well un-lock the door even after midnight, which was amazing. So for the past week, the gang and I have been heading out after late at night, a little passed midnight to hang out, see a few movies, walk around the park, and I been teaching Bonnie, Foxy, Goldie, and Freddy about football. Chica had been what the others have said, my cheerleader. But all of this wasn't the only things that have happened. I called the police about the calls and there was not much they can do since the phone was a pre-paid phone. So I still had to deal with that number calling me, sometimes when me and the gang left, I had kept looking over my shoulder for something to stand out to me. No such thing happened, and it scared me.

Now here we were no leaving the pizzeria with Eric and Aaron on a new friday night to a party that Peter, a boy from school, was throwing. "Oh I'm so excited to see what a high school party is like." Chica said excitably. "Easy Chica. We all know you are excitied." I said as I got in my car with Chica in the passenger seat and Goldie, Freddy, and Bonnie in the back. Foxy of course with Aaron and Eric. We arrived to the party about 16 minutes later and I heard the music coming from the place a mile away. It was loud and did hurt my wolf ears but I could still hear fine with my human. Everyone got out and went to the door where we were greeted by James, another boy from school. "Hey James. How's it going man?" I asked as we fist bumbed. "Great wolf. You? I thought you had work tonight and you brought friends." He asked while loking at the Fazbear gang. "First, boss gave me the night off and second yeah, why woudn't I?" "True true. Well head on in guys and enjoy." He said as the everyone cheered and we walked in.

The music killed my wolf ears but it was fine so long as me and the gang had fun. Time went by, Aaron and Eric last I saw were making out in the backyard, Freddy was playing darts with a few people, Goldie was talking to someone who if I remember correctly a member of the drama or stage crew in a corner, Bonnie was having the time of his life playing a video game that was on the tv, Foxy was in the middle of a drinking game and Chica I found dancing. "Hey Amanda. Having fun?" I asked as I moved next to her. She smiles happily at me and flings her arms around me. "I am. Thank you for bringing me here Rose." she said and I smelled the scent of liquor on her breath and thats when I noticed her face was slightly rosy. She either must be abit tippsy, of drunk. "Amanda. How many drinks did you have?" I asked her as she leaned against me, laughing. "Oh I don't know. 5 maybe." she said telling me a bad sign. "Come on Rose. Dance with me!" she said, grabbing my hand and starts to dance, while holding my hand. I debated on if I should or not but then again the others were not drunk. I know for sure Goldie hasn't been drinking though if any of the others are, he can help me with them.

"Alright Amanda. I'll dance with you." I said as she cheered. From there we danced together to the beat of the music pounding though out chests with our hearts. Both of us even in her slightly drunk state we danced in sync, matching each others moves in a silent speech that somehow spoke out over powering the music. It seemed that we were the only ones on the dance floor. I had to admit, I felt like I was in a dream, from the Chica was dancing. Graceful, majestic, I felt like a weak man in the presence of a goddess. Before I even knew what was going on a slow song started up. Without even speaking to each other, Chica wrapped her arms around my neck and my arms around her waist. I felt safe, warm, loved in her arms. Like I could live my life just in her arms alone. She layed her head on my chest and I blush bright red, glad that the flashing lights hid it but worried that Chica may hear the pound of my heart over the music. I held her close, thinking that if I let go, she well be gone, lost in the crowd of the other dancers. I look down at her and realize that she fell asleep. I laugh to my self and gently picked her up and carried her bridel style. I went over to Goldie who looked at me amused, "Sammy. I need your help. Amanda fell asleep. I don't want to ruin the other's fun but we all have to head out." I half yelled over the music.

"Got it Rose. I'll gather the others and you take Amanda to the car and wait. Should I get Aaron and Eric aswell?" He asked. "Get Eric. Remember both of us are the drivers." I said as Goldie nodded to get the others. I left to head to my car, only to be stopped at the front door. "Hey Rose. Whatcha doing?" James asked. "Amanda passed out from drinking. Lightwieght I guess. So I'm going to take her and the others I was with home. I just have to wait for them by the cars because hey I can't leave Amanda alone." I said as he nodded. "Alright well drive home safe Wolf. I hope you and them had a good time." he said as he left and I went to my car. Just as I got Chica buckled up in the passenger seat, the others showed up, including Aaron and Eric. "Taking him home. He is partied out." Eric said as he helpped Aaron to his car, and Goldie followed suit with Foxy who was barly able to stand. "Matt well kill me for letting you lot drink." I said as everyone got in the car and went back to the pizzeria before Aaron and Eric went home. I spent the rest of the night with Goldie, helping the drunks of the gang. "That was a pretty cool party Rose. Did you go to them often before deciding to work here?" Goldie asked as he rolled Foxy to his side incase he threw up.

"Yes and no. I went to a quite a few after game and house parties but not much as of recent after my brake up." I said. "Oh. Well hey it was still fun. I even saw how much fun you had with Chica on the dance floor." He said making me blush. "Shut it Gold. We were just having fun. Other people were dancing." "Yeah but not like you two. I swear I thought I saw sparks between you two. It was cute." He said as I look over to Chica who was laying down on the stage still sound asleep and smile softly as my tail wags. "The cute one here is Chica." I said as she started to wake up. I go over to her and kneel down beside her. "Hey sleepy head." I said softly as she looks at me and smiles "Hey Rose. Are we still at the party?" she asked with her words slightly slured. "No. We left and I brought you back to pizzeria. You passed out." I said as she slowly stood up. I held on to her gently so she doesn't fall over. "Oooohh...I don't feel so good." she said as Goldie appeared with a trash can. Chica threw up inside it as I gently rubbed her back to help relax her. Once she stopped Goldie took the trash can to clean it I guess. "Thank you Rose. You are such a good friend. I love you." She said as she places a kiss on my cheek, causing me to blush. "Your welcome Chica. I love you too." I said as she turned into her animatronic form and powered down for the rest of the night.


	25. Chapter 25

Wolf's Mate

Time went by until the end of my shift, during that time Goldie was teaching me how to play chess. I knew what the pieces were and how they moved but to actully play I had no clue. I tried to use tricks that would be used by the players on the football team which did good so far but in the end I lost. "Checkmate Wolf. That's 7 games for me and 0 for you." Goldie said, a little smug about it. "At least I tried. I came close in game 5 and you know it." I said while smirking at him. "True but who still won that game? Hmm?" He asked matching my smirk but adding more smug to it. It wiped the smirk I had off. "You did." I huffed as he laughed. "Indeed. Want to go another round?" he asked as I help reset the pieces. "Yeah. Let's go." I said.

About half way through our 9th game Matt came in and greeted us but was abit surpirsed to see me still there. "Hey Rose. What are you still doing here? Your shift ended a while ago." He said as he came over to us. We look up at him and smile. "I took the gang out to a house party hosted by student at school and well a few of them got druck and by the time they wake up, hungover." I said as he shakes his head. "Rose. Why did you allow that?" He asked as he walked over to the sleeping gang. "Hey. I still looked after them when we left. Besides I know a little home remedy that well take the hangover away with just one sip." I said with a slight smirk. "Oh and what is it?" Matt asked as Goldie eyed me curiously. "Not going to tell. It's a secret. I had to make it before for a bunch of my friends so I never drank it before I just know it gets rid of hangovers the moment it hits your lips." I said as I got up and looked at Goldie, "I'm gonna go make it and Goldie we just call this game your win since we both know you would have won anyway." I said as he laughed.

I went to the kitchen and throw random food and drink into the blender and made an odd colored smoothy. I filled up 4 cups of it and put them on a tray to bring to the others. As I made it to the stage Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were just waking thanks to Goldie and Matt. "Guys why were drinking when you know it's not good for you and that today we are hosting a birthday party?" Matt and I could tell that even though they are rest and the beer and what ever else they drank should have ran out its time out of their systems but it must be different for them since they look to still be under the effects along with its loose lip effect. Bonnie and Chica seem to have started to cry, Foxy started growling angerly, and Freddy was just hiccuping and giggling. "We just...we just...we just wanted to drown our bad memories of the previous guards. We hurt, scared, and killed so many. We just wanted to forget." Chica cried causing Freddy to stop and look at her before wraping an arm around her and hold her as a way to comfort her. "We just wanted to forget our pain. We didn't mean to do what we did. We don't deserve to still be moving." Bonnie said as Foxy tries to comfort him.

"Chica...Bonnie.." Matt started before I gently pushed him out of the way. "Guys. Look at me." I said gently to them while kneeling to their level. They look at me with sadness in their eyes that broke my heart. I smile at them softly. "I have no clue how it is for you guys and I can not even begin to understand even if you explain it to me. But I say you lot do deserve to still be moving. Because your nightmare it is over. You have a new start. To help prove it, I have 4 special drinks. One for each of you. It's called restart. One whole cup of it will remove all negative from you and show you a new light. And should that not work then I'm here. For you guys." I said as I held up my hand, palm facing them. "Come to me and think of my hand as a restart button, then press it and you will be alright. For you have people, Matt, Goldie, and me to be there for you. And I'm sure even my friends Aaron and Eric well be there too." I said them as they smile at me. I hand out the drinks to them.

"Warning the drinks probably won't taste good but drink the whole thing and your hangover and bad throughts will be gone and you will be happy." I said as they each took a sip of the odd drink. They gagged alittle and made faces of disgust but I engcourged them to continue to drink it and they did. Once they were done, they all looked surprised before smiling happily. "Hey I think it's working. I feel better now!" Bonnie said as he stood up and went to get his guiltar before playing it. The others got up and started smiling. Foxy went his stage and started to sword fight with the air. Freddy and Chica started singing. Matt and Goldie look at me surpirsed and confused while I just picked up the cups while smiling at my handy work. The gang stopped whatever they were doing, then came over to me. "Rose! Thank you so much!" Chica said as she jumped up on me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I blushed as I wrapped my free arm around her. "Your welcome guys. It was the least I could do for you. I have a feeling that your past is not easy to get over or forget but know that you always have people who love you to look out for you. And I'm one of them." I said as they all came and hugged me.

"Lass, just what was in those drinks? I could not place a bloody single thing in it." Foxy asked me but I gave him an mischif like smile. "Magic, and love." is all I said, while he gives a hearty laugh as he ruffles my hair. I stuck around a bit longer to talk with the gang about their past but I could tell it made them feel better to have someone other then Matt and Goldie to talke about this sort of thing. I was glad to help them just by listening to them. The time came where I had to leave so I could rest for tonights shift. I was just glad I had no practice today. I was tired. I walked over to the front door before I stopped by the voice that I loved. Chica's voice. "Rose wait." Chica said as she ran over to me in her animatronic form and I turned to her. "Yes Chica?" I asked. She shifted from side to side slightly and I could she was emberressed but I waited for her to speak first. "Rose...thank you again for all that you have did. It may seem so little but the fact that you brought back here after the party, staying here with us even past the end of your shift, making those odd but helpful drinks for us, your words, you litening to us...it really means alot to us...it means alot to me. Rose...you are no longer that little girl that followed me around like a lost puppy, you are a mature young woman. You grown lot Rose." She said as she looks at me straight in the eye.

I blushed while my tail wagged slightly. "Thank you Chica. But I still have my immature moments but hey thats just what makes me, me." I said as she laughed, making me blush more and my ears twich alittle. She hugs me and I hug her back. "Thank you so much Rose." "Your welcome Chica." We let go of each other, she looked to have wanted to say more and I think I had a feeling of waht it was about. I held up my hand to her and she chuckles. She raised her hand and pressed the center of my palm. "Congrats Chica. You have sestarted with a new life." I said as I started to hold her hand. She smiled sheepishly and I think she would be blushing if she wasn't in her animartonic form. She chuckled and held my hand back. "I really can not say this enough Rose. Thank you. I'm glad to have this new life, given to me." We both laugh as we let go of each others hand. "No problem Chica. I'll be here to help you and to give you a new restart when you need it." We hugged each other once last time before she kissed me in the cheek and I left the pizzeira.

' _I may not fully understand their demons but just by being there I can help them light the way to a new future for them._ ' I got in my car, still thinking of all that has happend the past few hours that I barly noticed something was in my backseat on the drive home. I pulled over and got out the car to look in the back. There sitting in the middle of the seat was about a dozen roses with a lace bow tied around them and a small note. I was straight up scared. ' _How the hell did someone break into my car with out me hearing the...did I not turn my car alarm on when I brought the others back to the pizzeria?_ ' I thought as I picked up the note. The note read: ' **Here are some roses for my beloved Rose. You make me soar through the sky like the football that you throw. You are cool like the ice you skate on. Love you lots. ~Your mate.'**

I was really scared now. ' _It has to be Lusy's doing. She must have been this crazy enought to do somthing that you would find in a suspence film_.' I thought as I depted on throwing the roses out on the street but I may need these when I report this to the cops. ' _They not be able to do much with this now but it may still help them in some way at some point._ ' I thought as I got back in my car and drove the rest of the way home. I greeted my parents as I went to phone and called the cops.


	26. Chapter 26

Wolf's Mate

After I got off the phone with the cops who said that I should stop by to drop off the roses and note. I turned to my parents who were worried about me. "Rose dear whats going on?" my mom asked. I look at them upset and abit stressed. "Before I left work to come home, someone broke into my car, which I must have stupidly forgot to lock up, and well the person didn't steal anything but left roses and an odd note in the backseat that I didn't notice until like halfway here." I explained and they look at me confused. "They left roses and I note? Does this have to do with the person calling you for unknown reasons?" my dad asked and I nodded. "Yeah. It's just so odd to me. I feel like it's my ex who done it but there is no solid evadence saying otherwise so it can possably not be her. I just have to warn the gang. Lusy found out their secret once until Goldie erased her memory of the event but Lusy is smart, she can easily find out the secret again." I said, looking down to ground, worried for my friends at the pizzeria. "Oh Rose." my mom said as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't you worry. I'm sure this well all blow over soon before anything bad happens. But as you know the police can not do much in helping with lack evadence or lead." she said and I nodded. "I know, I know. I just wish maybe there was more of that to place a person. All they have is the calls and now the flowers and note. Lusy is a suspect to them but like said no solid evadence." I sighed as I took out my cell phone, seeing that I missed about 34 calls, from the same number plus 1 new text that just came in 2 minutes ago. I stare at it shocked before opening it up and read, ' _ **My darling Rose wolf. You look so adorable when scared. I just want to run up and hold you close and tell you that all well be alright. I just want to protect you from the evils of the pizzeria. They act all nice to you now but they well kill you once you let your guard down. Oh my dear wolf, so strong yet so gentle. I love you so~. Bye my darling wolf I well protect you like a good mate should. I am your perfect mate as you the perfect mate for me~**_.' I was shocked, scared, terrorfied as I dropped my phone to the floor. I leaned back against the wall as my father picks up my fallen phone, both him and my mom read the message left on it. My dad glares at it before heading to the window then outside to hopefully find the person who sent it. My mother looks just as shocked as me before pulling me from the wall into a hug which I auto-maticly give back.

My dad came back in growling slightly. "Rose we have to head to the police right now. We can stop by the pizzeria on the way back to warn your friends. I'm sure that they have every right to know about this since it involves them in a way." my mom soothed to me and I simpliy nodded my head as we left the house, with my phone, the roses and the odd note. About 20 minutes later we arrived to the police station and went inside to report the incadent. "Hello my name is Emmit Cross, adupted father of Rose Cross. We are here after reporting that someone, a stalker no less, broke into my daughter's car and left behind a dozen roses and a creepy note and has also harassed her through the phone by calling non-stop and not saying a word once it was picked up." my father said to the man at the front desk. The man behind the desk looked up at my dad, then over to me and my mom, then back at my dad. "Yes. I remember being told about a Miss Rose Cross, stopping by at some point today about her problem. Head, right upstairs to the second floor where you well meet the detective in charge of your case." He said before going back to what ever he was doing before we got here.

We went upstairs and meet with detective Nichole McBride who was in charge of my stalker problem. "So tell me Miss Cross" "Rose please." "Alright Rose. Please tell me what happened up unitl you found the flowers and received that message?" she asked me while taking my the flowers to find out where they came from and the note to see if there was any prints other then mine on it, and finally my phone to trace the number and text. "Well I had the night off from work at the pizzeria. Freddy's." She looks at me a bit surprised and skepticly but said nothing. "So I went to a house party hosted by another student at school with friends of mine who work at the same place as me and two others. Long story short, 5 of the 8 of us got drunk so we all left. Eric the other sober one helped me bring one of the drunks to one the other's home before he left to take his boyfriend Aaron home. Me and Sammy, us being the only 2 sober at the time took care of the others. I stayed with them for a while to make sure they woke up ok and what not before leaving. Once I was half way home is when I noticed the flowers. The text I got after I called, reporting the flowers." I explained and she nodded.

"So you are the in famous night guard that stayed over six nights at the pizzeria?" she asked and I nodded. "I see. Well I heard from a cousin who works there talk about you. It just so odd that a guard there doesn't go missing or left crazy like others before." She said. "I know. But I a sure you that the place is fine. Now uh back to the problem at hand please." I asked and she nodded. "Of cousre. Well Rose. It well take a bit of time for us to find any leads from what you gave us and I would like to go to your job with you to meet your friends. Are they working today?" She asked me. "Yes. Even though they were hung over they are driven to make sure they make it in to work." I said. "Well let's go then." We all left and went to pizzeria were we found the gang in their human forms luckily. From there the detective questioned them and they all told concinving half truths that went well with the story I gave. I also metioned the video that was taken during the second to last time I talked with Lusy, I even told her about the incadent at the resturant. "Thank you all for your time. Rose, if you remember anything else feel free to call me after you get your phone back at the station. I'm sure by now our techs are done with it. I'll be sure to check with Miss. Hearts about this whole ordeal and if she is the one stalkering you. Sammy, Freddy, Amanda, Ben, Lucus, Matt, all of you have a good day." Mrs. McBride said before leaving. We all turned to each other worried.

"Rose this stalker thing seems to be getting out of hand. Are you going to be alright?" Freddy asked. "Yeah. I hope so Freddy. All we can do is hope that maybe it is Lusy and that this well be over with. But if it isn't then I don't know. Maybe she hired someone to help her?" I asked mostly to myself. "I probably won't put it past. I seen the show My Crazy Ex. Alot of those ex's are nutty then your's but I still think your story might appear on there." Bonnie said as I look at him. "You watch my crazy ex? I admit that is a good show. Shows you how crazy a person can get when they say they are upset or as the nutjobs say in love." I said to him "Still all that can be done at the moment is hope, look out, and be careful." Chica said. We all stayed there for a little bit longer before me, my mom, and dad left to get my phone back and head home. As we reached the door we were stoped by Chica. "Rose." She said as she walks up to us. I turn to her and smile. "Yeah?" She shifts from foot to foot with a small blush on her face and her hands behind her back. She looks up to me and pulls out her hand which held a paper oragmi rose. "It took me a while to get it right but it was worth it as a continues thank you for last night and this morning. I'm still wondering what you put in those odd but helpful drinks Rose. You are such a good friend to us, we don't deserve you." She said looking down sadly but I gently took the rose from her and hugged her.

"Nonsence, of course you do. If you didn't then fate wouldn't have brought me back here. You and everyone else is amazing. You are good friends as well. As for the drink I'm sorry but the recepie is for me to know and you to never find out. For if you did, it well lose all of it magic powers." I said laughing slightly. Chica laughs as well before hugging me tight. "We all love you Rose." "And I love all of you." I said before we let each other go. "Good luck with the whole stalker thing." She said. "Thanks. And thank you for the rose. I'll treasure it always." I said before I did something I never thought I would do against my owns will in favor of my own body's choice. I leaned over and kissed Chica on the cheek like she always did to me. I lean back away with a bright blush on my face. She looks at me surprised before smiling at me. She leans up and kisses my cheek and scraches my wolf ears alittle. "See you later Wolf." she said before leaving me, standing there, tomato faced, with a what felt like a goofy grin on my face and possable hearts in my eyes. I was only knocked out of my trance when my mother nudged me in the ribs. Both my mom and dad had knowing smiles on their faces as we left to head back to the police station.

 _ **(A/N: Hey yo Wolf fans. Things are getting more...odd now with Rose's stalker. Who do you think it is? Is it Lusy Hearts, Rose's ex girlfriend? Or is it someone else? Feel free to tell me. Now Wolf fans I just want to say that I have set up a view milestone for myself should I have ever reached 10,000 views for one of my solo fanf fanfics and I have achieved it with Robotic Human Love with a total of 10,102 views. Now I went ahead and made a poll for YOU guys to choose what I should do for the milestone celebration. It should be on my fanfic profile. Feel free to vote and if you read RHL then either PM or review what you liked about it. You guys, the readers and followers, are awesome thank you for supporting the fanfics I wrote. It means alot. Thank you. Later Wolf fans. I well be waiting for your answers. ~Sage out.)**_


	27. Chapter 27

Wolf's Mate

The whole stalker thing was stressful because at times I felt like I was being watched by them. It was different from when I was first watched by unseen forces such as Goldie and the ghost kids. School and my sports life was not easy as well. After I showered, I packed my gear and went to school. Even though it was a Saturday, the team's couch wanted us to show up to practice for our up coming game next Saturday. Through out the week it was mostly football, no hockey for 3 hours instead of 2.

When I got home, I quickly eat and do my homework before going to sleep. When I get to work, I'm tired as hell. I hide it from the gang but I'm sure they can tell. ' _Thank god my grades are good as they are. That means I won't have to go in tomorrow for exrta credit classes._ ' I thought as I pull into the parking lot of the school. The school has a program set up for us students here. On sundays we all have the choice to come in for a few classed to get extra credit and bring our grades up. If you have A's or at least passing grades you don't have to but can if want to, if you want to increase or keep it the same. If you have a slight failing grade you are recommended to do it. Failing in total you are required. Those on a team or whatever are more towards the ones mostly recommended the classes, very few required. But if you have good grades and on a team then you are golden, you won't have to unless you want to. Like I said my grades are good but I sometimes take the classes to make sure. I walk into the locker room and was abit surprised to see close to no one there. I saw the other girls from the football team here but no one from maybe track or hockey. "Hey Rose. How's it going?" Lina, on of the girls here, asked. I look over and smile at her. "Hey Lina. It's going good. Anyone else here or are we the only ones?" I asked "I think Noah, Andrew, Arnie, Barnie, and Blaine are here in the boys locker room. Everyone else must be on the field already so we have to hurry." Dakota said. "Right." We all hurried and changed into our gear and head up to the field and Dakota was right, the guys were in the locker room and the rest of the team was on the field.

We all got paired up to practice throws before we all went running to and from one end of the field. For about another 4 hours of running plays we all finished and was aloud to leave which was good for me, for I felt sick, throat hurting, stuffy/runny nose, ect. ' _Must be coming down with a slight head cold from the stress_.' I thought as I walked into the locker room. I took a quick hot shower to feel better, then dried off after words before getting dressed. I walked out with the others to the parking lot. Once I got near my car I noticed someone there beside it. I frowned when I notice it was my ex Lusy. "Lusy why the hell are you here? I thought cheerleaders don't usally have practice on Saturdays?" I asked once I was near. She smiles at me with the sweet smile that use to swoo me but now made me more sick, that I wanted to puke. "I'm here for the extra classes. After I was done, I saw the football team practice and I couldn't help but watch from the stairs." she said while pointing to the large staircase connecting the 3 floors of the school behind the equally large glass windows surrounding it. One could clearly see the field and the parking lot from there. I turn back to her still frowning. "Uh huh. Alright." I simply said.

"Rose I must say you looked amazing out there in your football gear. Running those plays, tackling your opponent with ease. You were always so strong wolf yet so gentle when it came to those you care for. I remember the days that you were always so sweet to me. Swept me off my feet both figurtivly and litteraly, planted my face with sweet loving kisses. The nuzzles, the little gifts of chocolates and flowers every now and then. The romantic and low-ket but still amazing dates. Rose you really knew how to treat a girl." She said which got me angry. "Where are you going with all this Lusy?" I asked, getting straight to the point while I place my gear in the backseat. She pouts at me, faking being hurt. "Oh Rose. Why so mean? I love you. It was such a shame that we broke up that day. I was weak for not realizing all that you done for me was real." "Get to the point Lusy." She glares at me before going back to beong sweet. "Rose. You know wha the point is. I wish for us to be lovers again. Mates. I love you. I hold you so close to my heart Rose. Do you hold me close to your's like once before?" She asked as I walk to the driver side. "Key word once, but not anymore. You cheated on me and the brake up was and is still final for us. I no longer love you Lusy. And I know you are stalking me. So cut it out Lusy or I am calling the cops." I said as I got in my car and started it up. I pulled out of the spot and drove to leave the parking lot. I looked in the review mirror and saw Lusy, staring at me as I leave. I admit, I was scared.

I never dealt with something like this before so I have no clue what to do. As I drove home I felt a massive headache coming on, that it hurt the back of my eyes and my human ears were ringing. ' _Ugh. I must be getting a cold from the stress. It would be no surprise_.' I thought. ' _I should take some medacine when I get home. I wonder if we have any left_.' I arrive home a little bit later and saw my parents weren't home. ' _Must be at work. It is like what? 3 in the afternoon_?' I got a small lunch for myself since I haven't eaten anything today what with the whole reporting to the police, the visit to the pizzeria, ect. Once I was finished eating, I went to look for some cold medacine I could take. I found night quell, it wasn't much but hey it was something that could help. I filling the little cup that came with it up to the required amount it said in the bottle and drank it before putting the medacine away and putting the cup in the kitchen sink. I yawned from lack of sleep and engery so I went upstairs and layed on my bed, not caring to take off my shoes or sweater and fell asleep. I dreamt of Fazbear gang, my mom, dad, and my friends Aaron and Eric, all of us hanging out at the park me and Chica walked through on our first outing.

Freddy, Bonnie, Eric, and Aaron were throwing a foot ball around, my mom and Foxy were setting up an area on the gorund for us to sit at, my dad and Goldie were barbaqing burgers and hot dogs. Finally me and Chica were sitting together under a tree nearby. I was leaning against the tree and Chica had her head on my shoulder and arms around me as I had mine around her. It was all so relaxing, seeing everyone having fun together before the image changed. It turned dark and everyone disappeared. I heard laughter all around me like it was echoing. I got up and looked around trying to find the soruce but couldn't find it. I kept looking aorund until the laughter turned to my alarm. I woke up, feeling more sick then when I first went to sleep. I look at my phone and saw it was 10:30PM. I got up and put on my uniform and went downstairs. I open the fridge and saw a plate of food, wrapped in plastic wrap to keep it fresh, for me. So I took it out and heated it up then ate before leaving to head to work. Dispite being sick, I was sure it was nothing more then a simple head cold, trying to keep me down. Once I got to the pizzeria I was more tired then when I woke up. I yawn as I went to the door to unlock it. My hands were shaking, not only that but my whole body was shaking. I sighed as I unlock the door and went inside. I re-locked the door and went to the main area.

"Guys! I'm here!" I called out, but very loudly because my throut was making it abit hard to speak. ' _Maybe I should have called in sick_.' I thought as I saw the gang come to life before I fell to the ground. Passed out.

(A/N: Hey Wolf Fans. I just to say that if you have any questions you wish to ask the characters here from Wolf's Mate, Robotic Human Love, Five Nights in Prison and or Glitched Rebith then head over to my new crossover fanfic for FNaF and Undertale titled ' _ **Ask Away Fans!**_ ' There you can ask the people you love from the stories whatever you want to or just to say Hoi! See you later Wolf fans. Sage out~)


	28. Chapter 28

Wolf's Mate

I felt someone gently petting my head and scratching my wolf ears as I slowly woke up. My vision was blury and my headache was killing me. I felt like I was runned over by a fright train. I slowly sit up as I groun out in pain before couching fit started up. I felt like I was hacking up one of lungs before it subsided and I noticed someone was pating my back in order to help me. I look over and saw a burly shape of yellow. My nose was so stuffed up that I couldn't use my sense of smell to figure it out.

"Goldie? Chica?" I asked horsly since my throut was scratchy and rough. "Yes Rose. It's me Chica." She said as I blink my vision clear and in front of me was indeed Chica who looked very worried. I go to say something but I stopped and shivered violently. "Oh Rose." Chica said as she pulled me into her robotic arms and held me close. "You should have called and said your were sick." she said. "I...I know. But I thought this was aaaahhhh ACHOO!" I sneezed loudly before coughing. "uhg..I tought that it was a small head cold. Hehehe I was wrong." I laughed out before looking around, seeing I was in my room and that I was sitting in my bed. "How am I home? Did you guys bring me back?" I asked her as she lets me go and hands me a tissue box. "Thanks" I said softly. "Your welcome and yes and no. We called your parents to come get you and when they did, we...will...we were worried about you so came along. Everyone is downstairs. Freddy and Bonnie got you medicane for when you are ready to take it." She said and I nodded my head. "I see. Thank you." I said and she smiled. "Your welcome Rose. You had us all scared when you passed out. We instantly thought something was wrong. Goldie was the first to see you were sick and Foxy was the one to call your home. Me, Freddy, and Bonnie, we were confused and scared as to what to do. We had sick kids before at the pizzeria but none are like your bio. You are part wolf. How do we treat a person with wolf blood?" she said and I felt bad that I had them worry.

"I'm sorry. I really should have called in when I first felt the cold starting to hit me." I said. "It's alright Rose. I'm...we are all glad that you are alright and it nothing to serious." She said before hugging me. I smile as my tail wags slight and I hug her back. "Are the others downstairs?" I asked as I look over to my alarm clock saying that it was 1:17AM. Before Chica could answer, Everyone except my parents came into the room, possably to check on me. My parents must have gone back to sleep after getting me. Trusting the Fazbear gang to look after me. "I see the lass is awake. How ye feeling?" Foxy asked as they came over. I go to answer but I ended up having another couching fit that lasted a few minutes. When I was done I saw they were worried. "Not good. I can tell. I just hope ye don't have the blackspot." He said which got me laughing slightly. "Don't worry cap't. I ain't got the blackspot. I just be needing to take a caulk and I'll have me sea legs back." I said to him as he laughs heartly and ruffles my hair. "That be me first mate. Haha! Very good lass. When ye feel better maybe we could run a rig on someone." He said with a mischavious wink. "Ay ay cap't." I said with a smile. "You understand his pirate talk?" Chica asked. "As much as I can remember when I was younger. Take a caulk means to take a nap, and run a rig means to play a trick. Black Spot means death threat." I explained before coughing and sneezing as everyone nodded in understanding while Foxy looked proud.

"We got you some medicane from a vet. Who knew they made wolf medicane." Freddy said as he held up small bottle with a small measuring cup. "We also got reguler aswell." Bonnie said, holding up the night quell I had earlier. "Yeah. Chica had finished telling me that you guys got scared for me because of my odd bio." I siad as I took the wolf meds first before making a face of disgust and gaging alittle. "Blegh. For mix bloods they can try to make meds that taste better than a thousand year old pile of dirty socks. That goings for human meds too." I laughed before taking the night quell. They laugh slightly at my joke before looking at me with worry. I coughed some more before laying down, starting to feel very tired, but also very shakey and cold. "It's alright guys. I'll be fine..." I said slowly as I fell asleep.

Chica's POV

Before Rose came into work I had been thinking about how I felt towards her. When we first reconnected on her first night I felt like a part of me knew who she was but I wanted to make sure and it was right. I was shocked that she changed so much and we sadden but glad by her not remembering the full night that left her with that scar. When I was talking with her it like old times but it was hallow, for I was lying to her before she found out who I was.

I had no clue why I got upset by the mention of her ex and when I saw her a few nights later. Speaking of her metioning her ex that was the same night we kissed. I still the feel of her lips against mine. It made my heart pound. But it broke when I saw the look on her face when I bit her arm two nights later after arguing with that bitch Lusy was that her name? I was glad that Rose forgave me about it and all but I still felt guilty about. When we went on our outing, I felt like I was on air dispite what her ex tried to pull at the resturant. The night continued and it was amazing espically when we danced together.

The next week continued and It felt like I really knew my old friend again, the little girl was once was longer ago was no more then a stop along memory lane. After the house party, I was sad that Rose had to hear our problems that we were trying to drown but she understood without knowing and still helped us. My heart was fluttering when this happened. When Rose was about to go after the detective came to talk with us, I gave her an oragmi Rose as a sign of thanks. My heart was pounding and I was blushing madly but seeing her smile and accepting the rose made it all the worse yet better. I was even surprised when she kissed my cheek like I do with her. That was one of favorite tender moments with Rose.

Rose, a gentle yet strong wolf. So when she came this night only to collapse from sickness made me realized that we knew nothing about Rose. Her bio is very different even just by a little bit because of the wolf blood. I and maybe the others assumed that since it was different it would be harder for her to get sick but I should have seen it coming from the late hours, the stalker, school, practice, homework. It would make anyone sick, even a strong person like Rose. That's why I stayed by her side as she rested when we got her home. After she woke up, we talked alittle and she took her medicane. It was hard to see her like this. It just goes to show anyone can and will become valunable like this.

After the others left and she fell asleep, I finally took the time to look around her room. I saw posters for fighting games she liked, hockey and football trophies, a few other achivements from school, a full length mirrior, a hockey stick hanging on the wall, pictures of her with friends and family, even her elemtrany and middle school gradustions. But what caught my eye the most was that one her desk was an old stuffed plush toy of me, holding the paper rose I gave and an empty red picture frame with hearts on the top corners and the words ' **My Mate** '. I walked over to the plush toy and smiled. ' _This must be the plush toy Foxy brided Rose with to keep quite about the guitar_.' I smiled while feeling the heat of a blush on my face. I look to the picture frame and frowned. ' _This must have had the picture of that bitch before she broke Rose's heart_.'

The more I stared at the frame the more I pictured myself in it. I shook my head as I blushed before looking to my sleeping wolf friend. I smiled softly to her. I had suspected that I felt something for her was during the first week and the outing when I said I felt love for someone but ended in heartbreak and also when she called me her date. I guess a part of me back then felt love for Rose but it made self know as a different type like sisterly until now. I walk back over to Rose and kissed her forehead. "I love you Rose." I said before sitting down against the wall and powered down for the rest of the night.


	29. Chapter 29

Wolf's Mate

I was running. Running. Running from what, I could not say. All around me was trees and fog. I stop a few times and look out to the fog, to find my way. But all I see are glowing sliver eyes, and familier sky blue eyes. I start to run again until I came across a lake. ' _This is the same lake Chica and I went to during our outing_.' I thought as I look down at my reflection only it wasn't my reflection, it was a wolf, staring back at me but the eyes and fur, told me that it was me. I look up and across the lake I saw a small chicken. We stared at each other before I moved to my left and the chicken moved to meet me half way.

As we got closer, I felt my self shifting to my current form and I saw the chicken changing as well. When I finished changing I noticed that I knew I was wearing a light brown suit, and a light brown wolf's mask that covered the top half of my face and my eyes, but I was still able to see through them. The chicken before me, grew and tunred into a woman, wearing a beautiful yellow gown and of course a yellow chicken mask covering the top half of her face and eyes. We meet half way and I felt as though I knew the person before me, I knew their name, I knew what they looked like and yet the name and face did not appear before me in my mind. I look behind her and I see people, former night guards from the pizzeria, most wearing Freddy heads.

I gasp before growling at them. Before I knew what was going on the both of us stood side by side and our arms linked together. We stood before what must have chased us here. The guards backed away and disappered. We looked around our little area before smiling to each other. "May I have this dance my lady?" I asked suddenly finding my voice. "You may, my good woman." They replaied as I gently took their hands and we danced together in a sort of waltz. We didn't speak for we felt that we didn't need to. We leaned in closer to each other about to kiss before everything faded to black.

Chica's POV

I ran. Ran away from what I could guess was my past. All around me I saw trees and fog. I stop a few times and look out to the fog, to find my way. But all I saw was the eyes of all the guards before Rose. I start to run again until I came across a lake. ' _This is the same lake we went to during our outing_.' I thought as I look down at my reflection only it wasn't my reflection, it was a chicken, staring back at me but the eyes and feather color, told me that it was me. I look up and across the lake I saw a large wolf. We stared at each other before I moved to my right and the wolf moved to meet me half way.

As we got closer, I felt my self shifting to my current form and I saw the wolf changing as well. When I finished changing I noticed that I knew I was wearing a yellow gown and yellow chicken mask, covering the top half of my face and my eyes but I could still see through them. The wolf was a tall woman who seemed to have the build of a male, wolf ears and tail. They wore light brown suit, and a light brown wolf's mask that covered the top half of their face and eyes. We meet half way and I felt as though I knew the person before me, I knew their name, I knew what they looked like, I knew who the wolf ears and tail belonged to and yet the name and face did not appear before me in my mind. I look behind her and I see shadowy people, one with glowing sliver eyes and the other shorter had sky blue.

I gasped before glaring at them while my partner growled at something behind me. Before I knew what was going on the both of us stood side by side and our arms linked together. We stood before what must have been chasing us here. The figures backed away and seemed to disappered. We looked around our little area before smiling to each other. "May I have this dance my lady?" they asked me. "You may, my good woman." I replaied as they gently took my hands and we danced together in a sort of waltz. We didn't speak for we felt that we didn't need to. We leaned in closer to each other about to kiss before everything faded to black.

3rd POV

Both Rose and Chica a woke from their dreams, still vivid and clear as day in their minds behind their eyes. They turned to each other and smiled. "Morning Rose. Sleep well? How are you feeling?" Chica asked Rose before placing her hand over Rose's. "Morning Chica. I sleep well. As to how I'm feeling, well still not good but better then when it started. Depened how much I get better through out the day I may be able to come into work tonight. If not then tomorrow. I just know you the most out of all the others well fight me on staying home when sick." Rose said with a laugh before coughing. Chica looked at her sadly but smiling at her, for getting one thing right.

"Yeah. I would fight you on that. I just don't want my favorite wolf friend to be sick forever." She siad before hugging Rose. "I'm you're only wolf friend." Rose said while hugging Chica back. "Exactly." they both laugh, both unware of the other fast beating heart and that deep down both their hearts knew that the other person was their familier stragner dance partner. Both let go of each other before looking at the time. "Come on Rose. You must be hungery. Let's get some breakfest." Chica said as the both got up. Rose swayed slightly while holding her head and almost fell to the ground had it not been for Chica catching her. Rose smiled sheepishly with a blush on her face. "Thanks Chica for catching me." "Your welcome Rose." They both went downstairs and was greeting by everyone else.

They all had breakfest, chatting away about differnt topics, from tv shows, future outings, chances of Rose going into work tonight, to Rose's bio. Both the parents and Rose explained in mush detail they can when talking about her different bio. The gang understood and was glad to know more about their wolf friend so that way should something, god forbid they all thought, they would be prepared. At some point Matt had called and then came by to pick the Fazbear gang for a last minute birthday party and was told about Rose's health. "Ok so it's agreed that Goldie stays here to watch over Rose right?" Matt asked while everyone nodded excpet Rose who seem slightly amused.

"Before I would say I don't need a babysitter but you guys are real worried about me, then there is the stalker so, someone else here may be safe." she said. "Glad you are not fighting us on this Rose." Freddy said. "Your welcome. Besides for a second I thought I saw my ex outside for a second before disappering so if I don't have someone else here, I may lose my mind from being paranoid." She said before everyone looked outside to see what Rose meant and indeed did not see Lusy there. "Yeah that's a good point. Sometimes sick people see things that are not there." Bonnie said. "Alright then well, Rose dear, me and your father are going to work. Goldie feel free to continue to feel at home here and please look out for our little girl." Rose's mother said as Goldie nodded. "Of course ma'am." "Please call me Jewel. We are all of cousre family through Rose right?" Rose's mother said earning a smile from everyone.

"Ay that we are. Through the lass we are family." Foxy said before pulling Rose and Bonnie into a hug. Everyone laughs before Matt and Rose talked about Rose coming into work, then leaving, with Goldie and Rose left at the Cross home. Rose yawns, tiredly and Goldie smiles softly at her. "Tired little pup?" He asked while scratching her wolf ears. She purrs slightly but it sounded more scratchy from her sore throut. "Yeah. The medicane when mixed of two different kinds really wears down on a person." she said. "Let's get you back up to bed so you can sleep." Goldie said as he followed Rose back to room to make sure she didn't trip or fell from the coming and going dizzy spells. As she fell asleep, he turned off her light and decided to see if there was a de-humidafir somewhere to help Rose breath better through her stuffed up nose. As he left, both him and the now sleeping wolf didn't notice someone now looking through her window.


	30. Chapter 30

Wolf's Mate

As Goldie was searching for a dehumidifier for Rose, the person watching from the window, quitely opened it and climbed in. The person stood in front of the window with a smile on their face as they heard the attic hatch open with a creek and heard Goldie climb up the steps, then walking around the attic. They took a deep breath before looking over at the sleeping sick wolf. They smiled as they kneeled down to Rose's side and gently petted them.

"Poor Rose. Sick with a terriable bug. Oh but don't worry sweetie. My love well make you all better." they said before kissing Rose's cheek then standing up. They looked over to Rose's desk and glared at the empty picture frame and oragmi rose. They walked over and ripped the paper rose to small pieces, leaving to fall to the floor or on the desk. They picked up the empty frame and opened it up before placing an old picture inside it and closing it up. "There. All better. Now when Rose sees this, all she'll do is think of me." the person sighed happily before going back to the sick wolf. They kneeled down beside her and started to pet her head. "Such a sweet wolf. You don't need to concern yourself with the taint from that pizzeria. It well just ruin you." They said before stopping when Rose, grunted and turned on her side, her back facing the intuder.

"Hmm...oh so sweet wolf, do you remember our little dances? You were so strong and powerful as you guided me. I was your helpless prey and I let it happen. I admit I got high off the feeling but I took it for granted. Don't worry my powerful wolf we shall be one again." They said with smile as they took out a marker from their pocket and lifted Rose's sleeve. They started to draw a picture of a wolf's head on her arm but stopping half way when they heard Goldie coming down the attic steps. They panicked and quickly put the marker away, put the sleeve back down and carefully took Rose's wolf head necklace before going back to the window and climbed out, making sure to close it after them.

Goldie came back into the room a few minutes later with a filled up dehumidafier. He plugged it into the wall socket near Rose's bed and placed it on the nightstand. He stood there over her with a soft, caring smile but turned around to leave the room. He happend to look over the desk and stopped in confusion when he saw something off with it. "What the?" He asked himself as he walked over and saw the paper rose, torn to pieces and in the once empty picture frame held a picture. He panicked and went over to Rose. "Rose! Rose wake up!" He called out, shaking Rose awake. She groand in response before waking up. "What up Gold?" She asked with a yawn and he noticed her necklace was gone. "Rose. I think your ex got in." he said, causing Rose to look up at him in fright. "What?" "I said your ex got in. She must have got in when I was looking for this." he pointed to the dehumidfier. "We have to call the cops!" Rose said as they both went out of the room, downstairs to the phone.

Rose's POV

Me and Goldie called the cops and were right now, in the living room, waiting for them to get here. "I shouldn't have left you alone just to find that damned dehumidfier. I'm such an idiot! You said you saw her outside but we didn't! I should have believed you but what Bonnie said made sence and you even agreed." Goldie said. "Goldie. Stop blaming yourself. We both couldn't have known. Plus you had JUST said it yourself, Bonnie had a point when he said sometimes sick people see things that aren't there. We all know my bio is different and very under the weather. I could have easily imagned Lusy there when in fact she wasn't." I said to him and he looks at me worried.

"Goldie it's not your fault, we all make mistakes. It's just what makes us, us. It shows you are more human then animatronic then you know." I said to him as I place a comforting hand on his shoulder. He smiles at me softly before hugging me. "Little Rosey. You sure have grown. We, all of us at the pizzeria just sometimes can't get over that fact." he said as he moved back until he was arm's length away. "When I first saw you, I was curious as to who you were, when Chica told us about your wolf features, I had a clue, but after that one night when you fell asleep, was when we all knew, for Chica, I think sooner but we knew. It was killing us that you didn't remember even though I made that so, and that we had to kill or scare you off, but when you said you remembered us, and wasn't scared, made us all the more happier but still sad becuase of.." He trailed off.

"Because of Night 6. Yeah. That night. I got lucky when I did. Real lucky, but I'm glad that I was when it came down to it. I got to save you and everyone else. As I told Chica, I was scared, not for me but for everyone, the kids, and the future night guards after me. I knew the risks and I took them to save everyone. You guys are more then my friends, you are my family like my mom said." I told him and smiles at me with tears running down his face. I was shocked to see him like this because I never seen him cry, or be vulnerable, always saw him as a strong person, but then again, they see me as such before I became sick. I hugged him. "See this is one of the reasons why sometimes, me and everyone else can't get over the fact that you've grown and changed. Even after the house party we were shocked. Sometimes we all wonder, where did the little girl we once knew has gone to? Where is she? Who is this young woman standing in her place?" He said.

"She is still here Gold. That little is still around and she loves you and everyone else as always. She's here watching out for you, when you need help." I said with a crack in my voice, telling me and Goldie I was on the verge of crying as well. "We know. I know Rosey. She is. She is and she has turned into an amazing person. She is still here and is a stop along memory lane." He said. We held each other, comforting the other as the police and the detective working the case came by to get our statments and collect evadenice. "Even though this is not much, it's still valuble for the case. Also you are now free to wash the marker off your arm. Anyway, you both have a good day, and try to relax after this experence." the detective said before they all left.

"Well now that is over with. I'm tired as hell so, I'm going back to bed. We can worry about telling the others later." I said. "Alright Rose. Sleep well." Goldie said while ruffling my hair. I laugh before heading upstairs to bed and fell asleep. I could tell that mine and Gold's converstaion really helpped him alot. He and the others needed to get stuff off their chest after all the years of being forced to kill guards. And this stalker problem, is not easy, but so long as we all stick together, then we all can make it through it.

' _The gang really cares about me as I care for them. I believe we can all work our problems out over time. I know that, even though they trust me, they are still wary of telling me. I get that. We all have been apart for so long, so for them I'll wait for them to come to me. I won't force them to tell me. I'll be there when they need a reset, a new life_.' I thought as I locked my window then layed down on my bed and fell asleep.


	31. Chapter 31

Wolf's Mate

I woke up an hour or so later and I was feeling better then I have been before. I yawned before going into a small coughing fit. My head no longer hurts, my ears are not ringing anymore but I still had a bad cough and a stuffy/runny nose. I blinked a few times to clear my vision before getting up.

I felt warm and sweaty so I grabbed a change of clothes which was just a pair of sweatpants and a plain t-shirt and went to take a shower. A while later I felt a lot more better after I got out of the shower and dried off. I put my new change of clothes on and putting the old in the laundery basket and decided to see how Gold was doing. I went down stairs and heard him in the kitchen, talking to someone. I walked to the kitchen and saw him on the phone. He looked abit nervous which was un-usual for the human formed bear, it was only when I heard over the phone the voice of a southern accecnt. I smile and laugh silently as I knew it was Chica, Goldie was talking to.

"Chica, please calm down. I know what I did was stupid but she's fine!" he said as I came up behind him and took the phone and held it to my ear. He looks at me surprised but I smile at him as I heard Chica speak over the phone. "Of course it was stupid! You left her alone without checking to make sure all entrances to her room was locked! She said that she saw her ex outside!" she said. "I also recall agreeing with Bonnie that sometimes sick people see things that are not there. Remember Chica, I have a head cold, so that affects my state of mind coupled with slight paranoia." I said. "Rose! Are you ok? Did your ex do anything? Did she hurt you?" Chica rattled off questions causing me to blush and my heart race at her concern.

"I'm fine Chica. She didn't hurt me. I know she is crazy as hell but I doudt she would hurt the one she loves so dearly now." I said to her. "You never know with those psychos." "I know Chica and your right. I may have jumped the gun there because who knows what Lusy is capable of now." I said. "Yeah. Anyway as you know I called to make sure how you were. You sound a lot more better Rose, well you be able to come into work tonight?" Chica asked me. "Maybe. I still have to rest and take my medicane. But I may be able to." "Alright Rose. I'm just glad both of you are ok. I have to go Rose, the kids from the birthday party are requesting us." "Ok. Later Chica, tell the others I said hi." "I will. Bye." "Bye" I hung up the phone and placed it back on the hook.

I look to Goldie who was watching me the whole time. "I think I got you off the hook for now but you well need me to make sure Chica doesn't rip ya a new one." I said causing him to chuckle. "Very funny wolf. Hungery? I was planning to make soup for us." He said and I nodded. "Yeah soup would be good. Want to play a game of uno in the mean time while it cooks?" I asked him. "Sure Rose. Go get the cards." "Ok." I went upstairs to my room where I know I had a deck of Uno cards in my desk while Goldie started to work on the soup.

I made my way to my desk and opened one the drawers before stopping and looking over to the Chica toy I had sitting there. I smile as my heart raced. ' _Who would have thought that the person I fell in love with was not only not human but an animatroic of the rumor filled pizzeria. Hmm...Goldie said there was another pizzeria, he was one of two? Were there other animatroincs other then him and the second after them? If so maybe I can help bring them all together so the gang can have their friends and more people like them to connect with_.' I thought as I was filled with determination to learn more of the little secrets that lied in the dark halls of the pizzeria during the night. I went downstairs, cards in hand, back to the kitchen, where Gold was heating up the soup. "Got the cards Gold. Let's play, you can stack the plus 2's." I said as we sat down at the table and started playing.

As we played we talked about little things, like the plays those of us on the football and hockey team use during a game and how each postion like mine, worked. At our 6th round, we took a break to eat the soup that was made. "Hey Gold. Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't want to." I asked him and he looks at me confused but saw I was serious as to where I'm going with the question. "Sure Rose. Go right a head." "It's about the first resterunt you mentioned back when Aaron and Eric first visited the pizzeria. You said you were one of two. What happened to the other?" I asked and I saw he was uncomforatble and was weigh wither to tell me the truth or not. "Again you don't have to-" "No. I think you have a right to know since you are my beloved friend Rose. At somepoint you well find out. Years ago, there was Fredbear's Dinner, I use to perform with another, named SpringBonnie."

From there he explained how both him and Spring were also wearable suits, and how a kid of one of the owner's went missing along, how another one of the other owner's kid got his head bite by Goldie, himself. He even told me what happened to his old partner, to the gang being sort of replaced by different verions of them called toys and the how there is another ghost kid haunting them, forcing them to kill. He even told me about the bite of 87'. "Wow Gold. That's...I have no words for what you and the others have been through. But know this, I'm there for you. If you want a restart, I'll give you one remember?" I held up my hand to him and he smiles sadly. "Thank you Rose." He said and pressed his finger against the plam of my hand. "Congrats Gol-Fredbear. You have succsefully re-started. You have a new life. Use it well." I said and the both of us laugh and smile. "I swear Rose, you truly are something." Goldie said. "I guess. Hey uh can you tell me about the toys please Goldie?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Sure Kiddo. The toys are like us. They can turn into humans and one of them, the Puppet, is a magic user like me." Goldie then told me all I would need to know about the toys should they ever arrive to the pizzeria but one of them seemed odd to me. "Tell me more about Mangle." "Mangle, well she was always well been mangled. No pun intended but yes. I say she is not offically one of the toys because she would have been brand new with a suit on but no..sometimes I think she was a part of another batch of animatronics that never got seen. At least to my knowledge." "I see. Well if there are more, then maybe we can try to find them for Mangle! I'm sure she might like to see them again." I said enthustasticly causing Goldie to chuckle. "Never have met them and yet you are already thinking of doing things to help them. I'll go along with this wolf. Who knows maybe there are others out there besides the toys." Goldie said as I cheered.

From there the conversation of the animatronics dropped back to what it was before, with us making small talk, enjoying the soup and a game of Uno. I could tell from Goldie that he felt a lot more better letting all of that out. ' _I'm glad that I'm able to help him get better and hopfully I can do the same for the rest of the gang and maybe even all the other animatronics that I may get to meet_.' I thought.

(A/N: Hey there Wolf fans. Sorry if the chapter seemed late. I had a bit of trouble figuring out what to write here. To Dracoessa: The toy animatronics well show up and I have something planned for SpringTrap and I hope to find a way to bring in the Sister Location animatronics into the mix. Anyway wolf fans, I have to go. Feel free to check out my new fanfic Ask away Fans where you can to ask the characters from Wolf's Mate, RHL and Glitched rebirth questions. Later Wolves. Sage Out~)


	32. Chapter 32

Wolf's Mate

After a few hours, my parents came home and found me and Goldie talking about hockey postions and how the game works. "Hey you two. How was your day sweetie? Goldie?" my father asked as he ruffled my hair and my mother scratches my wolf's ears. I let out a scratchier version of my purr, that sounded more of a growl but both everyone here knew what it really was. "Good dad only...we did have a bit of a hitch." I said and they both look at me before sitting down with me and Goldie at the table. "What happened Rose?" my mom asked. "Remember when I said I saw my ex outside? She really was here." I said as I explained to them what happend and that the police was already informad about it.

"She is getting a bit bolder. I doudt the whole breaking in thing well be the last but I'm sure she well be more carefull now." I said as both my parnets seeth with rage. "That little! To think that back then we had thought of her as family and perfect daughter in law material but now she should be in jail, away from this family. There is someone new in your life Rose that would be the perfect daughter in law and that's Chica." My father said angerly forgetting the fact that I never told Chica how I felt or that we are dating. "Now Emmit dear, Rose and Chica aren't even dating yet." My mom said while I blush slightly and Goldie laughs. "I know Jewel but Rose!" my father said slapping his hand down on the table causing me to jump and sit straight in my seat.

"Sorry about that sweetie, now back to what I was going to say, you should be more careful. I know that what just happened was an accident but we must cover our steps from now on until she is put away behind bars. We are not going to stop you from going out with friends and what not just make sure you go was a bubby or group alright?" I nod my head in understanding. "Alright dad. I understand." I yawned before going into a small coughing fit. My mom came around the table and patted my back until I was done. "Thanks mom." "Your welcome sweetie." "You should go to bed dear. We'll wake you when it's time for you to get up for work. Speaking of are you going to work later?" my father asked me. "Yeah. I feel like I well be a lot more better by the time I have to go in." I said.

"Alright Rose. I think you have to take your medicane again by now and I'll head back to the pizzeria to let the others and Matt know. But just in case, we'll have a guard on stand by if you don't come it tonight." Goldie said. "Ok Gold. It was good having ya around and getting to know you again." I said while going over to him and hugging him. He returns the hug and said, "Right back at you Wolf. You are growing to be an amazing person Kathen said you should try to be." "I'm just trying to be there for my friends Gold. You should head back and be careful not to be turned into a rug by Chica." I said causing both of us to laugh. "I'll try Rose. Later." "Later." After that, he teleported back to the pizzeria, leaving me and my family back at home. I took my medicane and went upstairs to take a nap.

I don't know how long I was asleep for but when I woke up, I was in an elevator, going down in to someplace unknown to me. The person I was, knew what this place was but the links were not connecting me, letting me know as well. I mentaly grunt to myself before a glichty cartoon handunit appears. " _Welcome to the first day of your exicting new career. Whether you were approached at a job fair, read our ad in Screws, Bolts and Hairpins, or if this is the result of a dare, we welcome you. I will be your personal guide to help you get started. I'm a model 5 of the Handyman's Robotics and Unit-Repair system, but you can call me Hand-unit. Your new career promises challenge, intrgue and endless jaitorial opportunites_." It said " _Please enter your name as seen above the keypad. This cannot be changed later so please be careful_." I said and I go to put in my name. I try to move my hand to out in the name Rose but the hand kept going to the W and so far the thing was not working.

" _It seems that you had some trouble with the keypad. I see what you were trying to type, and I will auto-correct it for you. One moment...Welcome: Eggs Benedict_." It relpied and I growled. "Damn thing. Just installed and already is glitching. Well Henry was the more electronic person out of the two of us but I still made this current group." I said in a gruff male voice before walking out of the elevator when it stopped at my destined floor. I walked all the way to the control module room, where it looked to be a decent sized obseveration room. How I knew this I had no clue but I just did, like I knew for a fact that there was a ghost kid here, haunting the place and the animatronics inside.

I went over to a two button console and pressed the red button with a lighting bolt on it and I instantly heard the sounds of high voltach electracty shocking something. I stopped the power and pressed the blue button, making a light behind the glass turn on, revealing a tall female animatronic ballerania with mini verions with her on a stage, dancing. "Good. Now to check the others." I said and did the same process for the second observetion room. When the light turned on I saw another tall animatronic that looked like Foxy, only was white and pink and had a speaker in the middle of it chest. I remember Goldie telling me what Mangle's face looks like so was I looking at Mangle before she ended up the way Goldie said she is? From there the dream continued, feeling real as if I was there.

I heard a little girl's voice every now and then, I even saw a pink and white version of Freddy and a hand puppet version of Bonnie. I also saw a little animatronic that could be around the size of a baby but ran around like a young child. I obeserved them from the camera's in a seperate room from them all. I noticed a set of cameras set up in a house somewhere but all I saw was a kid's bed, the two halls next that led to the room and a single chair in the hall. The person I was, knew what the place very well but their thoughts never reached the front of my mind. I had not had the chance to learn the names of each animatronic other the possable Mangle but I knew that I know them somehow.

I felt like the dream continued through a week or so until I made my way into a room, where I found all the animatronics, broken down into pieces. Dispite them being in pieces I noticed that quite a lot of pieces and wires were gone, even somehow magic. "What the hell? Who did this?" I asked angerly before hearing the sound of a machine starting up. I look over to see a mouth like claw hand. The kind that you would see to an old time arcade game where you use this kind of claw to pick up candy that spun in a bowl in the game.

I had only a second but it was enough for me to see a shilloute of a tall person through the tainted glass on the other side of the room. "Who are-" I didn't get to finish when the hand shot foward. I jumped up from my bed in shock as I felt like something hit me in my gut, knocking all wind out of me. I look around and found I was still in my room, comepletely safe and sound. I look to my clock and saw it was 8:35PM, ' _That was the most oddest dream I ever had in my life. Who was the person, I had become in the dream? And who was that person I saw? Why did I have this dream_? ' I thought as I tried to put pieces together. After a few minutes I reached over to my phone and called someone I knew could help me out. "Hello?" the person picked up. "Aaron, it's me Rose." "I know girl, caller ID remember? Anyway what's up girl?" Aaron asked me before I heard someone speak in the background. "Is that Rose? Tell her I said hi!" the person said and I knew it was Eric. "Aaron put me on speaker." I said. "Alright girl...ok you are on speaker. So what's up?" "Listen I need alittle help." I said and I told them what me and Goldie talked about and my dream.

"I want you guys to look up anything about this Henry person, along with anyplace that may have had child killings, or any other incidents that involved animatronics other then the current Fazbear gang and the toys." I said. "Sure Rose, we'll help but why can't you do this yourself?" Eric asked. "Who said I wasn't going to try and look? I can get at the files at work but I don't want the gang to know. They may think I'm crazy and or deny. Gold said he'll go along but I still need soild proof to help me first." I explained. "Hmm...true. Alright Rose. We'll try to find something online. Want to go to the library after school to try and find clues?" Aaron asked. "Yeah. Maybe an old newspaper has something but the question is what year and or date?" I asked.

"We'll know when we see it Wolf. Any way how are you? You sound sick." Aaron said. "Yeah. But I'm getting better. Just a small head cold thanks to stress from practice, and everything else. I'm sure after the game, couch well be easy on us so less chance of getting sick." I said. "Ok. Get well soon girl and we'll start looking. Bye." Eric said. "Alright. Bye and thanks." "Your welcome." I hung up and put my phone back on the nightstand as I thought about the dream. ' _How, and why did I of a place I never been to before? Goldie suspects that there others and I seen them in my dream but again my dream is just that a dream. For all I know, I just came up with them and the others look nothing like that_.' I thought as I got up to get some dinner.

(A/N: Hello Wolf fans. Interesting dream that Rose had tonight. What could it all mean to her and how well it help her? Take a guess fans. To _Dracoessa_ : Thank you for your suggestion. It will/has come in very handy. To _WarHusky2000_ : By now you can tell I'm planning something for SL and hopefully it well be good. To all fans reading: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Later Wolf fans. Sage Out~)


	33. Chapter 33

Wolf's Mate

Time went by and I spent some of that time looking online for anything on any place's similer to Freddy's but only found the other incidents that happend there over the years before me. I sigh and closed my eyes before rubbing them with my thumb and pointer finger. ' _You would think that with this place's history there would be something else other then the rumors online_.' I thought frusterated before I heard my phone ring. I pick it up and saw it was Eric so I hit answer while putting it on speaker.

"Whatcha got boys?" I asked as I type in the search bar ' **Henry, Freddy Fazbear's**.' "Nothing Rose. Anything about Fredbear's family dinner or anything involving animatroincs other then Freddy's is not online. It's like the places didn't exist. Hopefully the library has something. Did you find anything?" I heard Aaron say. "Same as you guys, nothing. You would think that with inidents like people missing or death at Freddy's would get a lot of attention but I guess the company paid the media to keep quite. No wonder the ghost kids were pissed. Glad that part is over for now." I said mostly to myself. "Ghost kids?" Eric asked. "Hm? Oh yeah I'll tell ya all about that later uh but I agree the library may have somthing. I want to surprise the others and not have them find out until I have solid proof and also just remembered this but they may be wary of telling me things about themselves as in their past. Goldie is one of the first, now it's just the others." I said.

"Alright Rose and we will hold you to the ghost kid story later. Anyway it's getting late, you have work and we have school in the morning then library in the afternoon. Thank god that there is no practice." Aaron said with a dramatic sigh of relief causing Eric and I to laugh. "You love cheerleading Aaron I don't know why you are complaining." I said with a chuckle. "Anyway later guys." "Later!" They both said as we hung up. I turned off my computer and got ready for work, all while thinking of he dreams that I have had over the corse of the week. ' _What was with those eyes I saw in the fog? Who was I in my second and where is that place_?' I thought as I now realize that the mysteries of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza are more deep then I first thought.

I arrived at work ten minutes from midnight and as I got to the door I noticed a poster beside the door. Even in the dim light from the parking lot lights, I saw it was an ad for the TOYS! ' _The toy's are coming to town?! It also said that the pizzeria well be closed for about 2 weeks for construction...hm...I have a plan now_.' I thought as I felt a bit dishonest and guilty but if I want to find info about where the animtronics I saw in my dream, if they are real, are at through the files. I thought of taking a picture but it was to dark for the picture to be clear so I decided to take it when I leave.

I went to the door and was surprised to find Chica waiting there on the other side. One may find it creepy to have an animtronic waiting for you at the door but I found this real adorable, even more so considering it's my love interest, Chica. I smile at her as I unlock the door and opened it, next thing I knew is that I'm tackled to the ground in a hug by Chica causing me to blush and have the wind knocked out of me from the impact. "GAAAHH! Hey Chica. Glad to see ya too." I said as I returned the hug. Chica propped herself up on her elbows so she could look down at me. "Rose." She said with relief before nuzzling into the crook of my neck. I blushed as red as Foxy's fur while inside my nerves were going crazy along with my heart which I was sure that Chica could feel my pluse through my neck. "Rose I'm so glad you are ok. As you know I was worried and upset when I heard about you ex." Chica hissed at the word ex.

"I wanted to go back to your side to make sure myself but the others said no and that I should wait and trust...I'm so glad you are ok Rose." she said. I smile softly at her concern as I started to feel wind enter my lungs after it was knocked out. "Chica, it's alright. Remember it's no one's fault. Remember what I said when Matt suggested Goldie to stay behind. Things are rough but I know that over time this well all end and go back to a new normal for all of us. We just have to hope that nothing bad happens in the meantime and look out for each other. We are all concerned" I said softly as I place a hand on her cheek. She looks at me sadly as she knows what I mean when I say we are all concern.

It was about their past and my current problems but even she knows without me saying it that I'm willing to wait for them to come to me. "I know Rose. Sometimes I see a grown woman and sometimes I see the little girl who loved us but now I see that same girl but as a grown woman who still loves us." she said with remanise in her voice. I smile at her as she closes her eyes, possably thinking back to old times when I was little. "Chica! Come on lass get off our favorite night guard. Yar proabaly crashing the poor girl." We heard Foxy say. We both look over to him and see the others were there laughing at the both of us. Chica looks down at me confused before looking down at herself seeing what he meant.

"Oh my god!" she said as she quickly got off of me and I stood up. "Oh my god Rose I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry. I was just so excited to see you that I got overexicted. I'm" I cut her off by placing my hand over her beak. "Chica. I get it, you're sorry and it's alright. I'm not mad. I have gotten tackled to the ground by people heavier then you. Compared to them you are light. You are a light person Chica, you didn't even hurt me." I said to her with a comforting grin as I remove my hand. She smiles thankfully at me and said, "Aww Rose you are so sweet." She walked over and kissed me on the cheek. As she did this I glance at the others and saw them throwing knowing looks at me. "Yeah, very sweet Rose." Bonnie commented.

From there the night went on smoothly with us playing games from when I was young, reliving the old times, laughing at good memories and comforting each other over bad ones. I was filled with nostalgia as the time went on and even more so when me and Freddy went into the kitchen to make a pizza...only it didn't come out right. We more like Freddy burned it nearly causing a fire.

One would think that after all these years he would learn to make a proper pizza in his own resturant.

"Oh my god Rose. Oh god oh god oh god. Chica is going to be really upset that I nearly caused a fire in her kitchen again. She loves the kitchen because she gets to bake all the goodies and what not for the children that visit this place oh Rose! Please take the blame for me please! She loves you and won't harm you please! I'll pay you a delicious cupcake in return!" he plead to me as I looked at him shocked. "Deja vu Freddy. Alright, like before I'll take the fall for ya." I said and he hugs me. "Thank you thank you thank you. I'll pay you the cupcake next time you visit." He said as he lets go and Chica enters the kitchen angery. "Alright What's going on? Did one of you nearly started a fire in here again? Was it you Freddy?" She asked, glaring burning daggers at him.

He shifted side to side under her gaze as he was sweating bullets and I put on a sad, gulity puppy look and had my ear drop down along with my tail then said, "It wasn't him Chica. It was me. I nearly caused the fire." Chica turns her gaze towards me and I see it break at the look on my face. "I'm so sorry Chica. I asked Freddy to teach me so I could surprise you with a delicious pizza but I burned it by accident. I'm just not a good of cook like any of you are." I said in a hurt tone that sounded like I was going to cry. Chica looks at me sadly before coming over to me and placed a hand on my cheek and the other on my shoulder, "Oh sweetie you really think I will fall for the same trick again?" She asked suddenly causing my ears to perk up in confusion.

"Huh? What do you mean Chica?" I asked her and she lightly bonks me over the head. "Ahh! Hey!" I said as my ears twich in annoyance. "You are covering for Freddy again just like what you did as a child. What is he bribing you with this time?" she asked me sternly as Freddy was silently making his way towards the door. "A cupcake." I simply said with guilt while Freddy stops where he was at just to look at me, betrayed. "Rose!" Freddy yelled out as Chica glares at him. FOr the next 30 minutes Chica had both of us clean the mess we made while scolding us about safety, lying, and trying to bribe your friend. Eventfull night I must say.

(A/N: Hey Wolf fans, looks like the toys are coming and will Rose, Aaron and Eric find out more about Freddy's or be lost stumbling in the dark? What do you think? To Dracoessa- I have already planned out events leading to the toys and the restuant but thank you anyway and also I have _**NO**_ rights over the OC character Ruby from ' _Expect the Unexpected_ ' by Arctic Vulpix. I can not use the character becasue of that and I feel I well not do her justice so to everyone in the Wolf's Mate world that Ruby does not exist.)


	34. Chapter 34

Wolf's Mate

6AM soon came and I walked out the door after saying bye to my friends. They made no mention of the toys meaning that they haven't been told yet. I stopped at the poster and took a picture of it with my phone to show Aaron and Eric.

' _I still feel bad that I well have to lie to my friends until me and the guys find more info. It well only be on a few days though so it won't matter much. When I get solid proof that these other animatroincs are real they well believe me when I tell them. Sure they would believe I'm telling the truth if I tell them now but how could it be for sure if I just say I saw them in a dream. Mangle is close to actul proof of others but I doubt that she would want to talk or even remember about it_.' I thought as I walked to my car, got in, started it up and drove home to get ready for school.

I got home, showered, got dressed, grabbed some breakfest, grabbed my backpack then finally left to school. All the while I felt like I was being followed and every time I looked through my rear veiw mirror, I saw nothing out of the sorts. ' _My paranoia is getting to me. I hope the police find something to help end all this._ ' I thought as I soon reached school.

The day went by un-eventfully and I told both Aaron and Eric about the toys showing up. "This is perfect Rose. You can just tell the gang that your boss told you to watch the place at night but instead you are out with us looking for more info." Aaron said excitably as he looked over the picture on my phone with Eric leaning over to see. "He is right Wolf. This really could work for us but for right now we have to wait about oh just about 5 days before construction starts. They are expaneding it so it could fit the stage for the toys and a few private party rooms. Nice." Eric said as Aaron hands my phone back to me. "By the way Rose, rumor has it you are a for sure shot for winning the pumpkin king crown this year at the Halloween dance, it's about six weeks away. You have a _certain_ someone in mind of going with you to be your Sally?" Eric asked me causing me to blush slightly, my ears twich and tail flick in annoyance to his question.

"I don't know about winning the crown but I'm planning of inviting the whole crew even the toys. Besides if I do win the crown, no one knows their names so you know who won't be called to be my Sally as you put it." I said before taking a bite of my turkey wrap. I look around the large cafe that held a good portain of the student body here for lunch. I look and see posters for the dance being put up and a few people gathering around to see. A few people looked excited, others blushing as to how to ask their crush to the dance and the rest whispered to themselves as to who the pumpkin king and queen well it be this year. "Even still Wolf," Aaron said getting my attention back to him. "I bet all they have to say is the person wearing so and so that came with our pumpkin king is our queen. I doubt people well object to it since the crowd won't want you to be with Lusy." He said with razor vemon falling off his tongue.

"I heard Lusy is close to being pumpkin queen this year. Same like 2 years ago where you both came close to being the king and queen." Eric said and I hit my head against the table. "Ugh. If I win and Lusy wins, I'm just going to give the crown to someone else and leave. I do not want to do the tradional dance with her under the spot light." I said in destain. "Oh wolfy, your words hurt me." We heard Lusy said and we look up to her. I sit up straight and glare at her as she just gives a far to fake sugery smile that I wanted to throw up from it. "What do you want?" I asked bitterly. "Oh Rose love, I'm just here to ask you to the dance. I love you wolfy, and I know you do too. So lets win our titles together and secure it with a kiss under the spot light. Wouldn't you say darling? Doesn't that sound romantic?" Lusy purrs out as she leans closer to me while reaching for my ears.

" **ENOUGH!** " I half growled yelled at her while slamming my hands down on the table, causing people to slowly stop talking and look over to us. I stand up to full height, glaring at her still. "I have had enough Hearts. I no longer love you! Get that through your head and I'm not going to the Halloween dance with you. In fact I'm planning on asking someone to the dance as my date. Move on Lusy, and stop what ever game you are playing for it's not working." I said as the bell rings, signaling the end of lunch. I grab my bag and leave the cafe to go to my next class unaware of the people slowing getting up to get to class while whispering who my mystory date could be.

The rest of the day went by quickly and I heard the whispers from others, asking who my date could be and putting conntions to it possabliy being the girl I danced with at the house party a while back. I sigh as I met up with Aaron and Eric in the parking lot by our cars which were parked close to each other. "Day getting you down Rose," Eric stated rather then questioned. "Don't worry it's almost over and you can see the one you love soon," Aaron said. "Yeah and it would be good to see the gang too. I swear this strees is wearing on me plus with Lusy possabliy stalking me, I just wish the police would arrest her already." I said while rubbing the back of my neck to get any knots out.

"I hear ya Rose. Maybe one good howl to the moon tonight might help you? That is what calms down wolves right?" Aaron asked unsure. "Not true. Mostly wolves howl to rally a call, let others know where they are and lastly warn outsiders to stay out. They don't care of the time of day but do it more at night for they are nocturnal. Also just because I'm part wolf doesn't mean I howl," I said as my ears flatten to my head and my tail flicks back and forth.

Aaron looks down to the ground ashamed at himself and said, "Sorry Rose. It was wrong for me to assume that. I'm sorry if I offened you." my ears return to normal and I place a hand on his shoulder. He looks up to me with a sadden look and I smile at him softly."It's alright Aaron. I know you didn't mean it, it's becasue I'm part wolf, people assume I howl like a wolf. To be honest I have a few times before." I said as I slowly wrap my arm around his shoulders before pulling him in a head lock and I smile at him. "Besides who hasn't in their childhood? Maybe a good howl well help me feel better. A warning to my stalker to back off I guess." I said as he pulls himself out of my headlock and Eric chuckles at our antics.

"Come on you two. We have to do research at the library remember? The quicker we find something to less time we take from Rose's sleep time." Eric said as he went to his car. We both nodded even though he could not see us and we went to our cars. Once we got to the library we took our time looking through old news papers about any pizzeria's related in anyway to the current we have here in town so far we found out the location of the very first, Fredbear's Family Diner. "This place is close to us. We should head out there let's say night during the week, with Rose saying her boss called her in to watch it during the construction," Aaron said in a hushed tone.

"Yeah. I still feel bad I have to lie but the lie is believeable since the rumors are dying down with me as the only live night guard still working there, people well probably want to break in to see the place at night though doubt it still." I replied. "We know girl but don't worry, I'm sure we won't have to do it long until we find the other animatroincs. As far-fetched as it is, you have no reason to lie about it, even Gold said that he suspected of others." Eric said encourging me with a pat on the back. "By the way we forgot to ask but are you going to ask the gang to come watch you play our school's first game of the season this Saturday?" Aaron asked me.

"Yeah I am. They once said they would love to watch a game since I told I played. Foxy, and Bonnie seem to be avid fans, Freddy and Gold would like to watch and Chica, she just may end up being my personal cheerleader in the crowd." I said with a laugh. "Won't be surprised if they held up signs like others in the stands for their friends and loved ones." Eric commented.

We all talked abit about the up-coming game, the dance and of course our plans to visit the first location for clues. By the time we left it was about 5PM and time for us to head home. "Alright so after we check the diner, Rose you would check the files for any other clues during the construction week. Got it?" Aaron asked somewhat sounding like someone acting like they are a spy in a spy movie. "Got Aaron. Anyway see you both tomorrow at school." I said as I wave them good bye while walking to my car.

Once I got there, I looked over my car to make sure no one got in and left something behind, like another dozen flowers or a random gift. Seeing nothing and no one, I smiled, I got in my car and drove home, for diner and some rest before I head into work, started the week before the toys start to move in.

(A/N: Hey Wolf fans sorry for the late update and I just want to say that I know Halloween had long since passed and it's too late or too early however you put it for something Halloween related but I want to keep to a time line that I set up for this fanfic. So this story took place durning Aut, now Sep, going to Oct. Just wanted to make that known so later wolf fans Sage out~)


	35. Chapter 35

Wolf's Mate

When I went into work that night, I was I still a bit stressed about the whole stalker thing going on but at the moment I have a few other things to worry about than someone following me. When I reached the door, I turned my back to it and looked out across the parking lot. Dimly light by the very few lights on the sides of the lot but dark none the less like the building behind me.

' _If I have a stalker following me then they must know I'm partical wolf so in turn they must have looked up wolves. Let's see if they can figure this out._ ' I thought as I walked towards the center of the parking lot. I squared my shoulders, and brought myself to full height, I cleared my head while taking a deep breath. As soon as I let the breath out, so did a loud, powerful, daunting howl that followed it instintly after. I closed my eyes and craned my neck back so that it looked like I was howling up to the moon looming above me, letting the sound carry out to possabliy miles away from where I stood.

I felt powerful, like I could do anything, like I could take on my short future tasks head on with out problem. I kept the howl going for a good minute or two before I let it drop to it's last note. My ears perked up when I heard all around me, far and wide, were dogs, howling back in response to mine. I smirked, amused, by the results of my howl. ' _I guess I have more animal instincts in me then I thought now that I older then when I first got the blood in me_.' I thought, turning to face the pizzeria and walked to the door.

I didn't get to move a few steps before spotting the gang by the door staring at me. ' _I wonder what I must look like to them now that they heard my howl_?' I asked myself in my mind as I scaned their faces from here. Over all they were in awe but their were slight differences between them that seperated them from the others or was the same as another. Freddy and Bonnie were shocked, Foxy and Gold looked to be proud, but Chica was a bit more unreadable to figure out was going on in her head. I smirk over and wave over to them before walking over to them, wanting to get out of the chill.

' _Fall is here and Winter is following close after. It's just going to be colder in the night from now on till spring_.' I thought while mentally sighing to myself. ' _Dealing with my winter coat is going to be hard again this year_.'

Chica's POV

I sat on the stage while the boys talked among themselves about anything that came to their minds and a few times I heard Rose's name being dropped here and there. I look over to them and see they are a bit anixous. I guessed it was because our friends, the toys who are still haunted, are coming to town to join us and how Rose well have to face them for their 6 nights. Goldie looked confadent as he said, "Don't worry. I told Rose about them. She is fully prepared to handle the toys." That seemed to relax them as I let my thoughts drift to my favorite wolf guard.

' _It's true that Rose is strong yet gentle and resilient. Prove being her winning the 6th night against the now moved on ghost kids that haunted us for years. Even though it was just by the skin of her teeth. I was so glad that she lived so that one day, I can tell her I love her when she is not asleep.'_ I thought back to the our outing that felt more like a date then what was being said. Rose, from what I felt could be a romantic at heart. To bad her heart was broken the first time by her bitchy ex. Oh well her lose is my gain.

I kept thinking about my wolf while making a red and green beaded necklace with two rose and 2 heart beads and the letters to spell Rose's name, before being snapped out of my thoughts as we all heard a loud wolf howl very close to the pizzeria. All of us were shocked and scared by the suddeness before looking to the time. 11:55PM, Rose was supposed to be here. "Rose!" Bonnie called out before heading to the door, soon followed instintly after by the rest of us.

Bonnie was the first to reach the door and get outside, he looked around the parking lot before his eyes landed on Rose standing in the middle of the parking lot. All our eyes became trained on our wolf friend when we realized that howl was from her. It was so loud and powerful, daunting, as if warning threats from the dark to watch out for she was there guarding the building. Her territory. When the howl came to an end, leaving only the howls of the responeding dogs, she turned to face the building and when she did my heart skipped what felt to be 3 beats.

Her standing under the moon after that howl, made her look stronger, mysterious, an alpha of her own wolf pack if she had one but over all primal, an animal in its natrual state. From here I saw the primal look in her eyes as she watched us and the smirk that seemed cocky but easy-going. This made all that I knew about my old friend disapper, to be gone from my memories and replaced with the fact that we all knew from when she was sick.

We knew nothing about her now that she has wolf blood corsing through her vains.

She waved to us before walking over to us to greet us. I must has short circut even in my human form because the next thing I knew she was in front of us with a happy smile on her face that matched the happiness that twinkled in her eyes. Those beautiful stormy grey eyes. "Rose? That was your howl?" Bonnie asked still stunned. "Of course that was her howl lad! Only an old sea dog could still have a howl like that." Foxy exclaimed, clearly proud of the howl as he slap Rose in the back, hard enough for her to stumble slightly forward but she smiled at him. "Thank ye cap't," she repliaed as Foxy threw an arm around her shoulders. "Come on me bucceneer. Let's run our rig and maybe search for boubloons," Foxy said, leading Rose into the pizzeria, followed by Goldie, while the rest of us stood still in the amazment that happend not long before.

"Who knew that Rose could howl like that? Who knew the Rose could even howl at all?!" Bonnie asked while Freddy shook his head. "She is far different then when she was younger, she is even more different from her peers. It is a shock that she could but we have had kids here before that pretended to be wolves and howl though just not like her's." Freddy said as we remembered those days before we re-entered the building.

3rd POV

Not far but hidden from sight was Rose's stalker, who had watched her beloved howl up the sky. ' _My dear Rose. Primal in your alpha ways. That just sends pleasent shivers down my spine. Oh my dear wolf, I well have you back in my life. I just need to get you to realize that I'm your mate not that short blond bitch who think they have the right to hang off your arm and kiss your cheek._ ' they thought before leaving, before getting noticed.

Unknowest to them, someone else was affected by the howl in a different way. "Trying to intimidate your stalker Miss. Cross? Either bold or stupid, but you have guts, I'll give you thought. Now just who are your friends that you are with?" Detective Nichole McBride said to herself. She was patroling the area around the pizzeria to see if she can spot Rose's stalker only to stop when she saw Rose howling. She also saw the animatroics in their human forms come out of the building then watched as they all went back inside with Rose.

' _Hmm...I have to look at a few files back at the station_.' She thought before she left.

(A/N: Uh oh. Trouble brewing for the crew. Let's hope that the Detective is understanding should she find out. And lets hope the stalker backs off soon. Also guy what do you think Rose meant by ' _my winter coat_ '? See ya'll later. Sage out~)


	36. Chapter 36

Wolf's Mate

Chica's POV

Time went by here in the pizzeria till it was just 4:50AM. Foxy and Rose had spent time playing pranks on the others and each other for a few hours until it ended with me, scolding them about the messes they made, and had them clean it up. Now Foxy and Rose are on the Pirate Cove stage in the main room, sword fighting each other with the fake foam swords that was there.

"Ye can not defeat me Rose. Ye shall go down to Davy Jones' locker for this mutiny, you bilge rat!" Foxy cried as Rose parried his sword slash. "I think not Captain. Ye have aged with rust, savy? I have youth on me side, you sea dog. It shall be ye who will be shark bait," Rose countered with a jab that Foxy evade and went after Rose's left leg only for her to side-step it. As I watched from the main stage, I could not for the life of me understand their pirate talk but it was amusing to see them play fight each other the way they were and speak in the pirate native tounge. ' _Maybe I can ask Rose to give me lessions on how to speak pirate_?' I thought while playing with the now finish necklace I plan to give her.

"Come back here you Scurvy dog." Foxy called out to Rose who jumped off his stage. Freddy, Bonnie and Goldie were watching as well, amused as Foxy followed suit after Rose. "Ye think ye are old salt but you are just a landlubber," Foxy playfully glares at Rose's insult to him and goes in close to jab the foam end of the sword into her gut. Rose brought her sword up and pushed Foxy's up to the air but the action un-balanced her and Foxy took the chance and tripped her. "Say ye prayers for ye shall soon feed the fish," Foxy said bringing his sword up and swung it down to Rose, only for him to miss as she rolled out of the way and quickly got back up to her knees.

"Aaaarrrgggghhhh!" Foxy cried out as he charged her, causing her to do the same right back at him. One thing that Foxy seemed to have forgot about our dear wolf friend is that she, dispite her small looking build, is her school's strongside linebacker also known as a Sam. So, instead of what he intended, Foxy was thrown onto Rose's shoulder, causing him to drop his fake sword in surpise and his captain's hat to fall off as she carried him across the room with ease and threw him to the ground in a loud thud.

We laughed at Foxy's mis-fortune as Rose stood over him, her sword pointed to where his throut would be in his animatroinc form. "Do ye yield?" "Blimey Rose! Ye are strong!" Foxy said, staring up at Rose in shock to have that happen to him. She laughs slighty, causing him to smile. "Aye, thank ye. Now I ask again, do ye yield ye landlubber?" Rose asked and Foxy let out a hearty laugh. "Aye, I yield. Ye win," Foxy hung his head in mock shame as Rose retracked her sword then went over to where his hat laid on the ground. She picked it up as she took off her bandana and replaced it with the hat.

"Now I'm captain and as such I shall appoint me new first mate, Chica." I looked at her surprised as she walked over, smile on her face, as she placed the bandana on my head. Freddy, Bonnie, and Goldie clapped as Foxy gawked at us, I guess he was expecting to be first mate. "Congrates Chica." Bonnie said, making the rest laugh. "Aye, let us celebrate!" Rose said as she pulled me off the stage and into her waiting arms. She took my hand and from there I followed her movements in a dance with music only we heard.

I took the time to really get a good look at my dear wolf friend and noticed a few things, that I must have missed at first glance tonight after her howl. Her faciel features seemed a tad more sharper then before, giving her more of the boyish good-looks that she already had. Her phyiscal build felt to be more leaner then it was before for someone I always hug. After a few times when we were back to back, her tail felt to more busier which brought my attention up to her hair. Her hair, was a bit longer, more course then soft. It looked to be fur instead of actual hair.

Her toothy smile, I noticed for the first time that her K9's were longer yet still small enough that one would miss at first look but do a double take at the second. The kind of K9's that could draw blood or tear the flesh off a bone with ease. Lastly, her stormy grey eyes. When her eyes were on me, looking into mine, I saw a bit of the primal animal that lives within. An animal that only comes out for a certain moment of time before leaving to habernate till it's time to arrive once more. The same animal that I feel will forever be the same as the person that it lives in, strong, gentle, resilient, powerful, loving.

Speaking of love, for a breaf second, I thought I saw love, and care dance across Rose's eyes before disappearing. ' _Must be an imagnaction. A trick of the mind into thinking that Rose could possably love me as I do her. I doubt it, for she is living and I am a machine._ ' I thought before our little dance ended and she bowed to me and I cursied to her. The others clap at our little dance before Rose looked to my hand, holding the necklace. "What's that Chica? I just now noticed it." She asked with a curious brow raised. I blush and glad that she can't tell since I'm in my animatronic form, I held up the necklace in front of her.

"I remember you saying, you believed your ex stole your wolf head necklace and that she tore up the last gift, so as a replacement for both I made you this. Here," I hand her the necklace. She gently takes it and I see her face become dusted with red and a shy look on her face. "Chica, you didn't hav-" "I wanted to Rose. You did so much for us then you know. I just wanted to repay you somehow." Rose didn't say anything, probably she didn't know what to say, so she put on the necklace and it looks even better around her neck, right where it belongs. "Thanks Chica, I love it." She said, giving me a hug. I blush and return the hug.

We stayed there in our own little world until someone broke it with a clearing of their throat. I slightly glare over to Foxy, who looked smug. "Sorry to break the moment ye two but I must say again Rose, ye are a strong one. Brought me up off me own feet and carried me like I was nothing!" Foxy said with amazment. "You forget Foxy, I'm my school's strongside linebacker. Of course I'm going to be strong. Speaking of which, I have two announcements for y'all." Rose said with excitement. "What's the annoucements Rose?" Freddy asked, interested in what Rose had to say.

"The first is if you guys are still interested but this weekend is my school's first football game of the season. I want you guys, if you want to, to come and cheer us on." Foxy and Bonnie turned into the excited children we entertain on a daily base at the sound of the up-coming game. Freddy and Goldie looked pleased and me, I was starting to plan what to write on hand-made signs to hold up while cheering for Rose. "That's amazing Rose! If you are what you are discribed to be on the field this would be fucking awesome!" Bonnie yelled out, while bouncing around. He was excited when he heard Rose played football and hockey, he quickly became a fan of the sports.

Freddy let out laugh, "Easy Bonnie. Save that engery for the game." He said but I could tell there was an underline tone of worry. I knew what he was worried about. The toys and that this may be the first and last game we ever see Rose play. "What's the second announcement Wolf?" Goldie asked, while crossing his arm, curious as to what it is. Rose blushes and rubs the back of her neck. "The second is that my school is holding a Halloween dance on Halloween night. I was hoping maybe you lot including thet toys once they get here would love to join." Rose said and that's what got us all sad.

Halloween was exactly 23 days after the toys arrivel. If Rose makes it out of their week alive, I have no doubt we would join her but...I couldn't stand thinking that she won't make it...Rose saw our worry and by the looks of it, she knew exacly why. "You're worried about me surviving the toys. Goldie already told me what to expect. I will come prepared to survive. I will survive their nights including the sixth, like I did your's. As you know, it well take alot to take me down. I'm going to live you guys, you don't have to worry. I won't end up like the previous guards before me." She said with a confident, comforting tone of voice that made all of us feel a little better but..

"The 6th night was by the skin of your teeth Rose. The toys have Mangle and it will be hard to run and fight her once possesd by the ghost kid, even during a regular night it will be hard," Freddy said but Rose walks up to him and places a hand on his shoulder. "For a regular guard she is, Freddy. I'm not your regular, normal guard, I'm not going to die. I have many reasons to stay alive and a lot of those reasons are here in this room right now. I'm going to live Fred. Stop looking at the negatives that I'm not going to allow happen. Look at the posative that I'm going to make happen." She declared and Freddy looking at her full of pride.

"You really have grown into an amazing young woman, Rose bud." He said as they hugged each other, soon joined by the rest of us.

(Well wolf fans sorry for the wait, as you can see the toys are arriving very soon and how well Rose deal with them? Speaking of our dear wolf, what do you think is happening with Rose just by Chica's describsion alone? Well see you all next time~ Sage Out.)


	37. Chapter 37

Wolf's Mate

The rest of the week went by quietly and nothing much odd had happened during the said week. Only things that got me curious and worried about is one, my ex Lusy has stopped pestering me, to which I was not complaining about. I half figured that she would come up to me, say sorry, admit to stalking me and then leave me alone to find someone else to love but no, it was just a sudden stop that it got me worried that she may be planning something. Planning to do something at the dance or at a different time.

The other thing that got me worried was that on Wedesnday night, the Fazbears told me that Detective Nichole McBride, the cop on my stalker case, was at the pizzeria from open until close to closing time. They found it odd and admitted to being scared to approuching her on the matter as to why she was there. They said that she said it was to see if my stalker showed up, during the day even though I work at night. I found it odd too and I had a shinking feeling that maybe she found out or at least saw something that didn't add up about things and was now watching the gang, possaily waiting for them to turn human.

I was scared of the thought but thing again, my stalker knows I work there so I told the gang that I agreed that maybe she was there to be a look out for them and there was nothing to worry about. They looked reliefed by that thought but it didn't help me much, for I was scared for the gang. What would happen if Detective McBride, found out the truth of the Fazbears? Would she have the place closed down and them scarped along with the toys? I wasn't really to worried about what would happen to me, all I cared about was those more deep into the secrets then me. Hopefully my questions were not about to be answered when I came into work Friday night and I found the Detective waiting for me by the front doors.

My ears flatten and the hairs on my tail raised on end as it flicked up and down. I grit my teeth and put a false friendly smile, trying to appear calm, relaxed, surprised by the visit. But inside I felt threated that she was in the territroy I was meant to protect along with the people inside, waiting for me. "Detective. A pleasure to see you again. Any news of the stalker?" I asked as I approuch her. I saw she was watching me like a hawk, trying to find anything that I may be hiding. "Hello Rose. A pleasure to see you again and no. No progress has been made, sorry to say. Your stalker who you believe is your ex must have been wearing gloves. You would think in our small town, just watching your ex's behavior and what not would be enough but sadly no it's not." She explained.

"It's alright, you are trying your best on the case. I just hope it doesn't go to far." ' _Like her breaking into the pizzeria again and seeing the animatronics as humans_.' I thought. "I heard the toys are coming to town and they seem to have the same bad rep as the current group. Care to say something on that?" She asked me. "Just becasue they have the same rep doesn't mean they are violant if that's what you implying. Both me and my mother have proven that fact as false since we both worked here for over a week." "A week. Yes the same week were somehow, someway, people disappear or leave crazy, blabing that the animatroics tried to attack them." "The animatroincs are not dangerous. Yes a few incadents from years ago left a bad rep but that doesn't mean they are now. As for the disappearices, they just could have left for a varity of reasons and Freddy's having the rumors like they do, made it easy. For the crazy people, sleep deprived, coupled with the rumors, how dark it is inside along with the animatronics in fact coming alive just to greet and welcome you, would make anyone think they are attacking when they are not. It's a surprise I have not falling to that considering I'm a student. Detective, this place, is safe as safe can be. Why are you here? It has to be more then talking to me about my stalker." I asked almost growling.

' _Damn it Rose stop being aggrisive! It's alright, she is a officer of the law but..._ ' I thought. "You're right. It is more then that Rose, for on Tuesday night, the night of the howling dogs, I was here not that far away when I saw you howling. What I saw was interesting and by that, I saw 5 people, the same five people that I met much earlier, coming out of the pizzeria and enter back in with you. This place is locked after closing and only you and the Manager Matt Owens have keys to get in after dark. Rose, it doesn't take that much of a smart person to guess that the people, your friends, are really the animatroincs, that somehow have human forms." She said and it chilled me down to the bone.

"Impossable. Sure the motto is where fantasy and fun come to live but I doubt that much." I retorted. "Rose, just tell the truth and make things easier. You are a good girl, I looked into you and what I found said so." "I am telling the truth and it can be proven." I unlock the door and I lead the detective to the main room. The animatroincs turned on to greet me but stop when they saw McBride. "Guys, tell Ms. McBride that you all don't have human forms." I told them, hoping that this would work. They all look at me sadly and any hope drops down. "You have it figured out don't you detective?" Freddy asked. "Yes I have. The triats and features shared with you and your human forms are to great to not figure it out if you havn't worked here as a guard or as the manager." McBride said.

"You were going to find out sooner or later." Goldie said as they all turn human. "What's going to happen to us now?" Chica asked, clearly worried. I jog over to her and hold her, trying to comfort her. I look to McBride, waiting for her to say something. "First explain to me why you killed all those people." She said and from there, we each explained the story of the ghost kids to me helping them move on. I couldn't read McBride's expression on wither she believed us or not and all I could do was hope. Foxy, was pissed and stormed off to his cove, behind the curtain. Bonnie looked depessed, Freddy, though had a firm serious experssion, was clearly worried.

Goldie kept his hat tiped down over his face and Chica, was so scare that she was shaking like a leaf in ferious winds, close to crying, that she was clinging on to me for support. Support that I gave, in a comforting embrace but that didn't stop me from being tense with each passing minute. Once we finished, it was painful to wait what she had to say. "That's the whole story, true to the last word. Do you believe us or..." I asked with shaken breath. "Any other person would have thought that this was all crazy and shut the place down but..." She trailed off and I held my breath as a small smile came across her face. "But I believe you all and I figured that had to be it for when I was younger I thought I saw those ghost kids." She said with a slight laugh and all of us stared at her in shock, even Foxy came out of his cove to see.

Smiles spread on everyone's faces as they cheered I stood there stuned. Foxy ran over and hugged the detective, Freddy, Bonnie and Goldie hugged each other and Chica was jumping up and down. I only snapped out of my shocked state when Chica, wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. I sputtered out a few random words, as a birght red blush came up on my cheeks. Everyone chuckled at my reaction as I smile sheepishly and rubbed the back of my head while I held Chica in a one armed hug. Once everyone calmed down, she asked about the toys and we told her the same thing. That they were tormented animatroincs haughted by a vengeful ghost kid.

"I see, well Rose, I hope you help them like you helped this group and I'm sorry for scaring you all about this place possabliy being closed down, I didn't mean to." She explained. "I will and it's alright detective, although I think I lost a year or two off my life for that." I said with a chuckle. "I'll see you to the door." I said as I lead her to the door. "Thank you Ms. McBride. It was such a relief to hear that you believed us." "Of course Rose. You and the Fazbears are all good people. You wanted to protect them and tried to hide the truth with half lies and common sense. The Fazbear's, will they were forced until the kids saw the light in their dark ways. You really helped this place Rose just by working here and I can tell." She said I followed her to her car.

"I try to help them as much as I can and again thank you for believing us." "Your welcome Rose. Have a good night and both you and Chica make a cute couple." She said to me with a wink. I blush as I studdered out, "M-m-me and Ch-Chica ar-aren't a c-co-couple." "Could have fooled me but you do realize that." She trailed off with a worried look. "I know detective and I'm willing to become one of them should that be the only one of possabliy many other ways to be with her. I love her McBride. I really do. I'm just taking it all slow to re-build our old friendship before I try to ruin it with a love confession." I explained and McBride nodded, accepting my answer.

"Well any way be careful and you all have a good night." She said as she got in her car. "You too. Good night." I said as I waved her off as she left the parking lot. I sighed with content that it was a relief that she believed us. I turned back and went onto the pizzeria to celebrate with the Fazbears as I mentally sent out another thank you to the detective.

(Hey Wolf Fans, sorry for the long wait. Anyway yeah the Toys are almost here along with the Halloween dance. Again this Fanfic is set during the fall, close to winter seasons. So I know it's very long pass or to earlier, however you see it, for anything Halloween related but I wanted to stick with the timeline I made up. Also to Dracoessa, I have made mention of a **WOLF** animatronic suit in Chp.13. After that it was not brought but thank you for reminding me of it and I plan something for it. Anyway guys, I'll see y'all later, bye~ Sage Out)


	38. Chapter 38

Wolf's Mate

After McBride left and I re-entered the pizzeria, I was ponced on by the group who were still in the high of celabration to have been revlied to hear that the place won't close down after McBride found out our secret. I was glad for them to happy like this, to no longer be scared for we had an officer of the law helping us just by simply believeing us and keeping our secret as what it is, a secret.

I never seen them like this after our mutral friends Aaron and Eric found out but I was still happy for them none the less. "Come on lass, let's celebrate by making signs to hold at your big game tomorrow!" Foxy cheered as he threw an arm around my shoulders and started to pull me along. "Technically Foxy, it's already to tomorrow making my game, today. So it's starts at about 6PM." I said as the others followed us. "6? That late? Will you be able to get enough sleep Rose?" Chica asked concerned. "Of course Chica. Don't worry. I won't have to be there until about a half hour before the game. I'll be sure to get enough sleep before then." I explained.

"So wolf what is your jersey number? We got to put something on the signs." Goldie asked as we re-entered the main room. "Guys, you don't have to do that. There well be plenty of people there in the stands holding up signs. Maybe even a few with my number. This is a big game for us this season because it's the first one. Besides it well be easier to spot all of you with out them." I said.

About a half hour later I'm sitting on the stage, hunched over, defeated as the crew was making pizza shaped/colored signs with my jersey number, 42, or simply my name on them. They, more like, Chica broke me down fast and hard by pulling off the hurt puppy dog looked that looked absolutely adorable on her that I just could not bring my lips to form around the one word that I wanted to fall off my tongue, no. I laughed breathlessly at small memory since it was cute when Chica started to cheer at me saying yes. ' _I seriously can NOT say no to her. I'm either so under her thumb or straight up whiped. Or are both meaning the same? Either way thats what I am_.' I thought as Chica held up her hand-made sign for all to see.

It was a regular regtangle shape sign but colored to be a pizza with a few pepperonis here and there. To the sign's right or my left when facing me was my first name colored brown like my hair and the R in my name had wolf ears and tail. To the other side was a large silver cross wearing a black hood, meaning that was my last name Hood-Cross. Lastly dead center of the sign was the number 42 in the rose red and bright green. My name sake colors.

I blushed at the sight of it for it was adorable yet amazing at how well done it was. "Why are guys making your signs in the shape or color of pizzas?" I asked finally as I look towards the others. "For one, you said others will be there with signs so to make it easier to spot us, we'll have different unique signs and two you work in a pizzeria so why not make the signs look like pizzas?" Freddy said with his signature laugh. I chuckled at his explaination and I had to admit it was unique and it would actully be more easier to spot them in the crowd.

The night continued with fun and games along with us playing with a home-made fressbee made of paper plates. We were playing monkey in the middle and well I know the gang got a kick out of me being in the middle most of the game and chasing after it a few times if it flew over my head. The night soon ended and I go to say bye to the gang at the door. I noticed that they acted a bit strange, as if they knew something I didn't which isn't a lie. They knew more about this place and it's past then I did but this knowing. This knowing they gave off seemed to lean more towards that of delight, a surprise maybe?

I mentally shrugged it off and didn't bother trying to pry the info out of them. I go to open the door to leave but before I could, Chica reached up and scratched my wolf ears, making me purr in delight. I felt my heart swell and warmth corse throu me as always when she does that. I had to admit I felt bold for what I did next. I leaned in gave her cheek a small quick lick before placing a kiss in the same spot. When I pulled away the guys looked shocked along with Chica who placed a hand on her cheek. I felt my face heat up and I rubbed the side and back of my neck about to explain my action. But I didn't get the chance to for Chica smiled and giggled, making any and all words die before they left my mouth.

She leaned up and gently kissed my cheek in return. When she leaned away I stood stunned, my face warm from the blush as I stare at her face. The playful gleam in her bright pink eyes, the cheerfulness of her toothy smile. I noticed a small hint of red on her cheeks and I thought that mabe was she blushing. I took in all the small details I could as she spoke,"You don't need to explain yourself Wolf. I get it before you could even say a word for I know you. We are best friends after all." It hurt me a little that she saw me as just a best friend while deep in my heart I wanted to be more to her.

But if I spoke my feelings and rejected then I would be glad to still be friends with her dispite the hurt. I smile though for she got me and that my litte crocks are just something I natually do now due to my mixed blood. ' _God I love this woman so much. She is my life and that's why I'm willing to leave my current for her should that be the only choice_.' I thought as I finally found the words to speak. "Yeah. You're right Chica. We are and I'm real happy with that fact. Well I better get going so that I could rest up for the game. I really look forward to seeing you all there." I said.

"And we are looking forward to seeing ya play Rose. This is a big day for all of us for it's your first football game of a season and it's are first ever game we are going to see a friend of our's be in." Freddy said as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "If we can't see you before the game then we wish you luck Rose. Break a leg." "Thanks Freddy, everyone." I said as we all came together in a group hug. I left after that, went home for some breakfest, some sleep and I hoped that the game well go well and we possably win or I at least impress Chica enough.

Time flew by till it was time to head to the school to get ready for the game. I grabbed my gear and checked to make sure I had everything as my parents left a head of me, saying they had something to do before they arrived to watch the game. I didn't pay much mind to it as I placed my gear in my car and left after locking the house up. As I arrived at the school parking lot, I had to drive slowly because of the large mass of people in the parking lot.

Everyone wither they were from the school we are playing against or from our's were all having a good time, cheer and laughing. I saw people holding signs for Lina, Dakota, Kacy, Luis, and a few others on the team. I even saw people wearing our team colors in cloth or paint form on their faces. Both pale baby blue and military green. As soon as I parked my car and got out I was swarmed by others from the school, wishing me luck in the game or just greeting me. I greeted them back and thanked them for the luck as I went to the locker room to get ready for the first game of the season.


	39. Chapter 39

Wolf's Mate

Chica's POV

I was full of excitement as I look down at the large football field that doubled as the track field. Both teams huddled around each other, talking about their plans as the cheerleaders did their jobs with their school's repective mascot. I was busy jumping up and down on my seat, waiting for Rose and her team the Fighting Grizz from Bear Path High to play againest the Prowling Mountin Lions from Vermonia High.

I look around me, seeing Foxy and Bonnie sitting in front of me, Freddy and Bonnie on either side and lastly Rose's parents sitting behind. Matt wanted to stick around to watch but he said he had to head back to the pizzeria to talk with the construcion workers about what to do with the place. Like what goes where, how it should look, what to leave or get rid of, all that sorts of things but he said he would be back to catch the rest of the game should it not take to long.

As I continue to look around, I already see people with signs with pale military green and pale baby blue on them or are wearing the colors in cloth and or paint form and others wearing sand and orange colored paint or cloth. But one thing I noticed was that there were people from Rose's school, who were pointing towards me and whispering to each other. I found it odd since walking through the parking lot with everyone. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a familier voice call out to us. "HEY! I FINALLY FOUND YOU ALL!" I turned around and saw Eric coming towards us and stops in front of Bonnie.

"I was looking for you all. Rose told me that she was inviting all of you and that you were all excited to come. How have all of you been? Nice signs by the way." Eric asked. "Thank ye and we've been fine lad. Been having a lot of fun, playing games, telling stories with Rose and everything else. How have ye been?" Foxy asked as Eric sat down next to Bonnie. "I been great, same for Aaron. I been so happy since I started dating that boy. Love him to death." He said gushing over the thought of his love. A few of us chuckle and I giggle at him but a thought crossed my mind, ' _Would be acting the same if I ever start dating Rose?_ ' I shook my head at the thought but brought another that bothered me for a bit.

"Hey Eric?" I asked and he turned to me. "I was wondering if you knew anything about the people who seem to be pointed at me and whispering?" I asked and this caused everyone to look around and I saw Eric notice what I was talking about and turned back to me with a smile, "Oh they just think you're Wolf's mate." he casually said which got me by surprised and blushing soft red.

"W-wolf's m-mate? Why?" I asked him, feeling very timid. "Well word got around about you before during a fight between Rose and Lusy, which lead to a video leak of said fight, then her dressing up like she was going on a date, your name Amanda popped up a few times, you getting spoted at the house party with her, the way you two danced then Rose saying to Lusy that she was planning on asking someone to be her date to the up-coming Halloween dance. So natually from all those pieces, people figured it out that it must be you and are currently dating Rose and is her mate." Eric explained which just made heat raise from my neck up to my cheeks.

"B-but me and Rose aren't dating." I said and Eric shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry but that's not everyone else is thinking. Don't worry, the news about you will die down and they will forget all about it in due time but for now let's enjoy the game." Eric said as the announcer up in her little area spoke, "Alright everyone, let's be friendly here and give a round of appluse for our rival team the Prowling mountin lions!" Cheers arupped from everyone from their school as the team ran out onto the field and lined up. "Next up, ladies and gentlemen give a growling appluse for our team the FIGHTING GRIZZ!"

Everyone around us stood and roared out in cheers, even those amoung the pizziera stood and cheered as loud as we could holding our signs as we watch as the pale military green and baby blue clad players run and line up in front of the oppenents and I saw the familier number 42 and wolf tail of one player lined up along with them. Others must have reconized Rose for all around we heard people chanting ' _howl_ '. "Looks like the crowd wants you to howl Rose? Well you deliever or leave us all hanging?" the annoucher said as Rose stood straight facing the crowd who quieted down, waiting for her.

I see her looking around and without thinking I stood up with my sign high in the air. I see her look at me and wave as I call out, "HOWL WOLFY! HOWL!" She lowers her hand and head but not a second later, she cranes her neck back as she lets out a loud, cheerful howl, sending everyone in the stands into a cheering frinzzy as she got back into place, facing the oppesing team. A whistle blew and the game began.

Rose's POV

I was jittery are fucking hell as I was getting ready for the game against Vermonia High. I was mix of excitement and nervousness. Excitement because this was our first game of the season and my animatronic family are here to watch us play for the very first time. Nervousness was because my animatroinc family ARE here to watch us play for the very first time.

' _What if I don't play up to their expectations of how they may have pictured me when I told them stories? What if we lose? Would they be disapponted and hate the game? Well there is still hockey but what if them seeing me lose at football will turn them away from attanding my first hockey game? Then there is Chica. What if she thinks I'm pathitic? I wanted so badly to impress her and feared failing that I might fuck up somewhere while on the field making me look like an idoit!_ ' I was starting to hyperventallate, taking quick, shallow breaths.

I barly registered anything after I started my internal freak out that I didn't notice Dakota calling out to me before I got my tail pulled roughly. I cried out in pain before it turned into me growling and glaring at her as she stood on the bench to be around the same height as me. "DAKOTA! What the fuck?! Why pull my tail?!" I yelled at her as she glared back at me. "It was one way of getting your attention. We all can tell you are freaking out Rose. What's up?" she asked as I took a deep breath and calm down.

"First, please don't ever pull my tail for it hurts and two, I'm sorry for yelling and growling at you and lastly I'm freaking out becasue my old friends and...and my crush is here to watch the game..." I said as I try to hide my face with my jersey. I heard all the girls around me go aaaawwwww causing me to blush feriously. "Aww Rose that's cute and appolgy accepted and I'm sorry, I'll remember not to pull your tail. Now, let me guess thinking that if we lose or you fuck up, you think that she will see you as a fool?" Dakota asked as I nod my head and sit down.

I sensed her sit down beside me and place a hand on my shoulder, "Rose, don't worry. You are simply over thinking it. I'm sure that the girl you are crushing on will not think less of you if something happens. So realx and try to focus on the game and I'm sure you'll do fine enough to impress her." She said and I look up at her with a soft smile and said, "Thanks Dakota, I needed to hear that." "Your welcome Rose. Now finish getting ready we got to go!" She said slapping me on the back as I nodded and finished getting ready.

As we all walked to the field, I manged to grab Aaron and pull him to the back of the pack about a few feet away to talk with him about our plan to head to the Fredbear family dinner. "That sounds like a good plan Wolf. Telling your parents that you are going to an after game party simply because it's been a while but instead going to the dinner." "Yep and it will work because I assume that constrution started today, the gang will be settling into a hotal for the time being so no work for me and my parents will allow me to go becasue they probably don't remember the last time I went to one." I said and Aaron nodded, "Girl I'll make sure to relay it to my boo at the end of the game." "Yeah becasue he is in this plan and secret as much as the rest of us." I said as we all reached the field.

I look out to the crowd, seeing so many fans, friends, or family members here to support their team. I searched the crowd for my group and spotted them, with my parents, no surprise there. ' _I guess they were carpooling since there are five of them. I'm glad they are here to support me and the team._ ' I thought as we all gathered around our couch as the cheerleaders and mascots did their jobs on the field.

Time went by and the annoucher announed the start of the game. Me and 10 others lined up opposet of the other team, ready for the cue to go, until I heard chantting of people saying howl. "Looks like the crowd wants you to howl Rose? Well you deliever or leave us all hanging?" the annoucher said as I stood up straight facing the crowd who quieted down, waiting for me to make my move.

I look at the faces of the people before I was surprised by Chica standing up with her sign up in the air. I look at her and waved as she called out, "HOWL WOLFY! HOWL!" I lower my hand and head with a soft laugh but not a second later, I crane my neck back and let out a loud, cheerful howl, sending everyone in the stands into a cheering frinzzy as I got back into place, facing the oppesing team. A whistle blew and the game began.


	40. Chapter 40

Wolf's Mate

Excitment filled the air like static, that roaring cheers of the crowd died down in my ears as I returned to my stance, readied like a coiled spring to be let loose. The second the QB said hike, I sprung foward towards the running back, picking him up on my shoulder with ease as the others took care of the rest. "And Cross starts this first game of the season off with lifting and carrying the running back. Be sure not to **Cross** her path people, or she'll run you down." The crowd grouned at the poor pun used with my name but hey the announcer tried.

From there, we all kept trying to make sure the other team doesn't gain to many yards to the endzone or somehow score a touchdown. Half-time soon came with the cheerleaders do their routines they practiced along with the mascots. ' _Chrisie is doing really well as the mascot this year._ ' I thought as I lean against the wall of the stands as everyone else either talked with each other, being told by our couch what we should do next, or watching the cheerleaders. I look over from the show before to the score board. Home-12 Away-9.

' _Doing well this starting game. I really hope Chica is impressed. Wait, I mean I want the whole gang to be impressed by the game but I'm sure Chica, weither she was or not would still...GAH! I forgot, she has seen me_ _ **literally**_ _lift Foxy off the ground, one kicked Goldie out cold, tackled Bonnie to the floor, both last two I still feel bad about. Plus she knows I'm a linebacker, and I'm a right wing in hockey! She knows I'm strong so maybe not winning this game won't be so bad when it comes to impressing her._ ' I thought with a sigh.

I raised my hand to the necklace she gave me earlier this week. I toyed with it alittle as I went back to looking at the show before me on the field. I soon let my thoughts drift back to why I started playing Football and Hockey. ' _It was to see if I gained any instincts, see if my bloods mixed well, or un-usual aggrestion when I got my wolf blood. All of it a test among many to prove I am no animal in a human world. Both these sports, where I can let it all out does not work for me anymore. I still love playing them, had thought of going pro with either but...Maybe they just got to not working when the real calm in my storm arrived in my life once more. Chica. My calm to the beast I hold in me. A person I feel who fully understands me without even knowing how it feels at all and tames the wolf._ ' I thought as I continued to toy with the necklace.

An action I took up when I first got it and not with the old wolf head where I think I got from Lusy as a gift on my birthday a few so years back? I sigh before I get pushed in my side. I didn't extacly move an inch in movement but I do feel it. I turn to look at the person responasible and found Andrew and Blaine. The second I do turn to face them, they both grab my arms and pull me to the team huddle. "Come on Wolf. If you want to impress your mate you have to get your head in the fucking game! Focus!" Blaine said to me as I relutently follow them.

"ROSE! ROSE!" I thought I heard Eric call to me over the crowd but I was in the huddle so I couldn't really be sure or even talk to him yet.

Chica's POV

The game was so exciting and I think at somepoint Matt showed for when I when I turned to talk to Rose's parents, he was sitting there with them. "Are you guys enjoying the game so far?" Matt asked us but I was not paying attention to him as I stood up and cheered when Rose's team scored another touchdown. "I'll take that as a yes." Matt said with a laugh. "Are you looking forward to surpriseing your favorite wolf?" He asked us and that got me to turn to him.

"Ay lad we be looking forward to it. Emmit, Jewel, thank ye for allowing us to stay with ye while the pizzeria is under construcion. Ye didn't have te." Foxy said, making all us turn to Emmit, Rose's dad. "But we wanted to Lucus." Emmit said with a wink, knowing full well to use our false names in public. "We wanted Rose to show that we all could have close to the same relactionship with you all as her bio-parents did. Plus we both want to get to know you all better." He said while putting an arm around his wife Jewel.

As I look at them, I can easily picture Rose and I just like them. Her holding me close in the cool air, keeping me warm in her embrace. I look away from them with a blush growing on my face at the thought of her simply holding me. I glanced over and for a second, from the corner of my eye I thought I saw Eric looked like something was wrong. I go to ask him what was wrong when I heard someone speak to me. "Excuse me? Miss?"I turned to my left and saw two teens around Rose's age, one holding a clipboard, the other holding a camera.

"Hi, my name is Joey and this is Daniel," the boy now named Joey said as he gestured to the one with the camera. "We heard a rumor that you, Amanda was it? That you are Wolf's mate. Both of us are a part of the student council that sets up all the events like the upcoming Halloween dance. We were wondering if you are going to attend with your girlfriend? If so we would like you to sign a few forms to allow us to offically add you to the Pumpkin Queen running." Joey said handing me the clipboard. Honestly I was surprised by this as I accepted the clipboard to read it over.

"Wow um while yes I am attended the dance with Rose and the rest of the group here," I said while gesturing to the rest of the gang. "But I won't be going as Rose's date, we aren't even girlfriends let alone simply dating before we make it offical." I said to them while handing back the clipboard. "Amazing, you both could have easily fooled us." Daniel remarked. "Honestly sweety, no pressure but you should maybe sign up either way. Only 3 others are in and all fighting feverously to dance with Rose who is sure shot at king. I heard her ex Lusy is in the running and is gaining a lead. Look we can help you gain the crown and Wolf's heart but only if you want to, we won't force you. We just don't want Wolf to kiss that bitch." Daniel said with a look of disgust.

Something inside me got triggered at the name Lusy but also with _kiss_. "What do you mean ' _kiss_ '?" I asked before Jewel spoke up, "Oh it's a little bit of tradtion after so many years and so many couple doing it. You see after the pumpkin king and queen dance, the two stand under the ironicly pumpkin disco ball and kiss, sealing their rule over the hour of which life, death, magic, goblens and ghouls and all sorts come out to play at the witching hour of midnight. The kiss itself does not have to be on the lips, just somewhere on the face of the other. Romantic if you ask me. It's part of a reason why I fell more in love and married Emmit. He was my king." "And she my queen." Emmit said while giving Jewel a kiss on the cheek.

"Plus I heard a rumor that the Goblen king himself along with his farie queen bless the couple with enternal luck and love that will last them in the next life and so forth." Daniel said which got me thinking that maybe I should sign up, to simply just keep that bitch Lusy from stealing Rose from her rightful mate, whoever they may be... I felt sadden that my heart might break at the thought of someone dating Rose instead of me. But I have to face the fact that both of us are vastly different and can not be together. If I can help the lucky girl who stole Rose's heart end up with her then I can be happy for them, for my friend as she can live her life with joy and love.

"So would you like to sign up or is it still a no?" Joey asked abit eagerly while holding the clipboard to me. "Sure. I'll sign up." I said without thinking as I took the clipboard. I swear I thought I heard Foxy, Bonnie and Freddy gasp but I ignored them as I filled out the false info. Name: Amanda Owens. Age: 18 School: Homed plus a few others before handing it back. "Great. Now please stand up so we can get a picture to show people who they are going to vote for. I'm sure that you a sure fire win for the crown." Joey said as I stood up.

"Say chesse sweety." Daniel said with a photogragher boardom that got me and Joey laughing. I smiled as he took the picture. "Thank you very much. It was very nice to meet you. Rose has real good taste in women since I can tell she chose a very good, sweet girl as her mate." Joey said as he shook my hand along with Daniel. "Your welcome. It was real nice to meet you both as well." I said before they left, saying they needed to submit my entry and I sat back down.

As I did I got curious and somewhat knowing looks from the group. "What?" "Why the sudden change of mind Amanda? Surly it can't be just for fun?" Bonnie said, earning a blush from me. "There isn't Ben. I just don't Rose to kiss her ex. I mean seriously that girl is who we believe is stalking Rose, the girl who hurt her heart and broke it by cheating. I just don't want her to get hurt. So if I enter I could help the others who are running get the queen. You know prevent the bitch from winning." I said which was a partical truth. Everyone stared at me, like they were seeing more then what I was saying before Freddy gave me a wicked grin.

"Alright Amanda. If you say so. That is very noble of you to protect Rose," he said the first part with sarcasum but the second was him meaning what he said was real. As he turned back to field as the halftime show finished and the players where returning to the field and I noticed from the corner of my eye, Eric was coming back and sat in his seat, deep in thought and anioux about something. ' _I wonder what's wrong with him_.' I thought to myself before cheering as I saw Rose jog to the line up.

(A/N: Hey wolf fans. Sorry I havn't updated in a long while, I personally didn't feel like writting more of the chapter until now possabliy because I had no clue what to write for Chica's POV and I hope to continue writting more. Don't worry I will not leave you all hanging or I lost motivation since I kept thinking of different things like different chapters for WM, FNiP, RHL and GB and AAF. Or spin-offs and crossover events between the fanfics to keep you all happy while waiting for the update. Again sorry I was gone so long and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sage out~)


	41. Chapter 41

Wolf's Mate

It was the 4th, with 15 seconds left in the clock. The moon up in the sky after the sun long fell below the horizen. The game going to be over few soon with the scores at Home-27 Away-22. All the Prowling Mountain Loins needed was to score one touchdown to win. But the Fighting Grizz, all we needed to do was knock the one carrying the ball down.

The fans cheered as we closed in on the one person carrying the ball. If I remember right I think I heard their name was Jasmine Ikeda. "And Cross is coming up close to Ikeda. Will Cross take her down or will Ikeda make it all the way to the end zone?" the annoucher said as the Vermonia High students cheered for Jasmine while Bear Path High cheered for me to catch her. I sprint faster, closing the gap between Jasmine and I as we passed over the 35 yard line. If I raised my hand now, it would look like I was a mere few inches rather feet from her.

I ran as fast as I could before I lunged at Jasmine, knocking us both to the ground as the 10 yard lind. In turn knocking the ball out of her hands just as the buzzer sounded and the whisles blew. "THE FIGHTING GRIZZ WIN! THE FIGHTING GRIZZ WIN THEIR FIRST GAME OF THE SEASON!" The annoucer said being almost drowned out by the crowd.

I got up and help Jasmine up as well, "You ok? I didn't hurt ya did I?" I asked her as she took my hand. "I'm fine. Thank you for asking and no you didn't. I wouldn't be on the team if I couldn't take a hit." she said causing us both to laugh. "Yeah that's truuuuaaaaahh!" I said as my team came running over and lifted me on their shoulders while Andrew and Clover dumped gaterade on our couch.

About 24 minutes later, I was walking out of the school with a few members of the team along with a few cheerleaders that I was on good terms with still until I heard the couch. "Rose! Wait up a moment!" I stop and turn after telling the others they can continue on. "Yeah Couch?" I asked as she got closer, holding an old football jersey. "Rose, since this your last year here, and I know I should wait until graduation but we all know that will come fast. So I wanted to give you this." she said holding up my old football jersey. It was 2 sizes to small for me to wear normally but that doesn't mean I still can't maybe frame and hang it somewhere.

"I been meaning to give you this since we are going to use your current in a trophy case." She said handing me the jersey. "Thanks couch. Maybe I hang this up or something." I said, accepting it from her. "Or you can give it to your special girl? Anyway you are a promising player Rose, can get into divison one if you work hard enough." She said. "D-divison one?" I studdered out. "Yep. Anyway Rose. Congrats on winning the game, you were amazing out there as always." She said, walking away leaving me stunned.

' _Divison 1? I could go to a collage on a possable full athletics scholorship? And since I play two different sports..._ ' I thought as I look down at the jersey in my hand. ' _I could easily go pro if I somehow make it. Even if I don't maybe a fact that I tried to get in a divison may get me noticed by a scout or two._ ' As soon as the thought crossed my mind, Chica's face appeared before my eyes. Shocking me, as I held my breath. ' _If I go to college, I may would have to leave the pizzeria. While I can possabliy be a part time student, the scholorship I wish to get may not allow me to. My time would be cut short. Meaning...I won't get to see the gang or my love for a long time until a break..._ ' I felt my heart break.

Before anymore thoughts crossed my mind, I heard someone call out to me, "ROSE!" It was Chica. I turned my head to her direction but I only got to see her for a split second before she jumps up onto me. I stumbled a bit to keep my balance while she wrapped her arms and legs around me. I felt her place a kiss on my cheek and I lit up like a Christmas tree. I wrapped my arms around her to keep her from falling and getting hurt. "Rose! Congrats on winning your first game! You were amazing out there!" She said excitably, while my tail wagged just as equally.

I barly noticed the others, my parents and Matt showing up while I smiled brightly at Chica and said, "Thank you Chi-Amanda. From what I can tell you had fun?" She nodded her head, as her legs came un-wrapped from my waist but she kept her arms around me like I had mine around her. "I did have fun. The cheerleaders routine was really good. Though I'm worried that I don't think I saw your ex there." She said and that got me a bit worried until she let's go of me and I let her down gently to the ground but kept her in arms length.

"Hey what's that?" She asked gesturing to the old jersey. "Oh this? This was my old jersey before I got the current one I have." I said and something crossed my mind. "Here." I said handing it to her. "What? You sure Rose?" she asked, staring at the item in question. I nodded and said while looking to the side, "I don't need it. Think of this of a first of a two part gift for the rose and necklace." I heard her let out a little squel as she took the jersey from my hand. When I looked back at her, I saw she had put it on.

The jersey itself looked like a small tent on her, making it seem silly but to me. She looked even more beautiful with it on her. She just looked so adoreable. I blushed as a new thought popped into my head. ' _I would choose her anyday over a chance to get into ANY divison or scholorship._ ' I was abit stunned yet again until I was pulled out it by Chica. Who jumped up, cupped my face in her hands and pulled me in close to kiss me once more on my cheek. But this time I noticed it was a little closer to the corner of my lips. "Thank you so much Rose. I love it. Now I can wear it to your games and be a real personal cheerleader." She said with a sweet smile.

I smiled back at her but I know that my ears and tail were portraying that I was even happier. "You're welcome Amanda. I'm glad you like it." I said with my voice being a desamel or two higher before clearing my thourt to fix it. Chica hugged me and buried her face in my chest while I look up to everyone else. I saw them all basicly giving me knowing looks. I know for a fact that the gang, Aaron and Eric would tease the hell out of me for this. I glare at them, giving a low growl, making sure Chica didn't hear me.

"Rose, lass. That was an amazing game. Thank ye for inviting us." Foxy said, stepping forward to pat me on the shoulder. While Chica, let's go of me but takes a hold of my hand which I return in kind. "Yar welcome Lucus. I'm glad all of ye had fun." I said as almost everyone rolled their eyes. "I'm so looking forward to your Hockey games Rose. If you are as amazing on the ice like you are on the field then I'm sure they are going to be great games!" Bonnie said, jumping up and down slightly. Yeah he so became a super fan.

I glanced over to everyone else and saw Eric was nervous about something. I go to ask before I heard my mom say, "Alright everyone gather together. I want to take a picture of Rose's first game of the season with all of you." We all gathered in a line with Chica having her arms around me and my arms around her shoulders. We all smiled, as my mother took the pictures. "Oh this is so sweet that everyone is here" She said, happily. I go to say something but we interupped by someone, a someone that smelled very cat like?

"Excuse me? I'm looking for a Matt Owens? I was told I could find him near a tall wolf girl?" We all turn to look and well all of us were surprised by what we saw. The person standing before us was very close to being an anthropomorphic lion! The lion person, had light orange with a hint of yellow and brown mixed in to their mane like hair that goes around their face like a normal lion's. Their eyes were golden with a touch of amber, their canines were pointing out from their mouth ever so slightly. They stood like a human but with digitigrade legs of a lion. They looked so much like a lion wearing people clothes but there were traces of human left.

I felt something steer in me, wanting to growl at the new comer but I held my tongue. "Hello, my name is Damin Croges but you can call my Dracoessa. I'm here to talk with Mr. Owens about the mechanic job?" Dracoessa asked as Matt stepped forward. "Hello Dracoessa. Pleasure to meet you. I want you to meet Miss Rose Cross. Night guard and co-worker of your's a Fazbear's Pizza." Matt said, pulling me away from the others to stand in front of the new comer.

We stood there, staring at each other, at the other's eyes. My ears flatten against my head and the primal part of me that wakens more during the fall and winter months told me to growl at them. To fight for domince to show I'm alpha. I noticed that they must have seen something for their expression changed and held out their hand. "Pleasure to meet you Rose." "Pleasure to meet you Dracoessa." I said accepting their hand. "Before we continue I wish to say this." Dracoessa started to say before releasing my hand to bow before me with ears and tail lowered in submission.

"I will not fight you for domince. I know my place as you are my alpha. I will follow your lead." They said before standing back up. I felt at ease, knowing this and relaxing, not knowing when I got tense. "Thank you." I simply said before smiling. "I guess welcome. I look forward to working with you. And while you say I'm alpha, the rest of group must find you worthy to be deemed as part of the pack. Alright?" "Of course Alpha. I am a new comer so I must earn my place amoung you. Also thank you for the welcome. I too look forward to working with you." Draocessa smiled at me, and I did the same right back. "Well." Matt started to say, sounding a bit weirded out by what just happened.

"Dracoessa may I speak with you in privite for a bit? To staighten out a few details and all." "Of course sir. I also wanted to talk with you about a few potential health issues since the winter months are coming. But I assume Rose already told you since she is part wolf." Dracoessa said matter-of-factly and I felt dread seep through me as I stood back with the group. I felt their stares at me, curious as to what Dracoessa means. "What do you mean potential health issues?" Matt said, looking back at me. "Oh well, you see sir-" Dracoessa started before I jumped in.

"It's just something minor. It varies with the amount of animal blood in us. Just a simple matter of iron need is all. Easily provided by like a cooked steak or shack. Durning the fall and winter we just need a bit more iron or we just get minorly sick. For Dracoessa it may be worse for them but someone like me, a simple cold." I explained, while leaving out or reversed told the truth on the matter. It was just not worry the group that much about me yet be on watch in case something happens to Dracoessa. Dracoessa, looks at me like I grew an extra head but let's the subject go and went along with it.

"Yes. Just a simple iron need. Lack of it causes minor to possable major health problems. I'm going to be blunt about this request, I would need a personal cooler, a small one, to be filled with dead animal bodies. Your classic chicken, cow, pig. Uncooked of course. The iron in the blood and the meat will be enough to balance out the levels. Alpha you are free to take from it as well if need be." Dracoessa said before turning to me with the offer. "Thank you but no thank you." I said as the everyone else staired at them.

"Will uh not sure if we can provide that but you are free to bring your own I guess until I check with HQ." Matt said, rubbing the back of their head. "No problem. Just wanted that to be known is all." Dracoessa said while pulling out their phone to look at the time. "It's getting late and I must be heading home. Pleasure to meet you Mr. Owens and Alpha. I look forward to when the pizzeria opens again." They said before walking away. The second they were out of earshot, I felt everyone's gaze on me, as to why I with-held this info.

"Anyway~ hey mom, dad. Mind if I uh go to an after game party with Aaron and Eric? It's been a while since I last went to one. I'll be gone for no more then maybe about and hour or hour and a half." I asked, a bit hopeful. "Of course sweetie. You go have fun, you worked hard on that field. Just remember what you said ok?" My mom said. "Thanks mom." I smiled at her while giving her a hug.

Once pulled away I turned to the group, they still had worried looks in theit eyes but they were glad none the less. "I'm glad you all enjoyed the game." "That's true Rose, we did. Be sure to visit us tomorrow at the hotel we are staying at. The Marriot. Got it?" Goldie said and I nodded. "Got it." I said before giving them all hugs, saving Chica for last.

"See you all tomorrow." I said as I pulled away from her and followed Aaron and Eric to our cars to leave. "Rose." Eric called to me as we got to my car. "What?" "They are lying. They are not staying at a hotel! They are staying with you are YOUR place!" Eric said, causing Aaron and I to stare in disbalef. "What?! This...this will make it harder to find the other animatronics. With them there, it would be harder to leave at night and lie about Matt wanting me to watch the place while it's under constuction." I said, leaning against my car.

"We'll figure something out but first let's just go snoop through some files." Aaron said with excitement. Eric and I laughed before I placed my gear in the backseat, glad to find nothing new there. I got in the driver seat and pulled out of the space and went to the exit of the parking lot to head to work.

(A/N: Surpise Dracoessa! Though Kik, I may or may not have mentioned a surpise about the new character. I once had the idea to have a new person come in as the same as Rose just of different species. But the idea to this character came from Dracoessa themself. Also note, if in an earlier chapter I made the couch a male but changed to female then let's just say the couch is non-binary, and prefer to be refured to by either pronoan. So long as they know they are being refered to, you can either call them he or she, whatever makes you feel comfortable. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and also I have a poll currently up on my profile, so feel free to check it out and vote if want to. See y'all next time. Bye bye~ Sage Out~)


	42. Chapter 42

Wolf's Mate

We pulled into the empty parking lot of the pizzeria. No one was there, must have gone home since it was getting late. Aaron, Eric and I walk up to the door, and I see inside piles of wood, holes in the walls, exposing the buildings skeleton and it's wires. There looked to be skapeholding in the dining area, meaning they were taking down the lights and or moving them to make room for a second or bigger stage. I unlocked the door, allowing us entrance to the place. I shivered slightly for the place just seemed darker, more hauntingly empty without it's resadents here within it's walls.

"Damn this place is scary. You once said there were ghost kids Rose?" Aaron asked. "There was but I helped them move on. There is going to be a new one coming with the toys but from what Goldie said, it's just one kid this time. Less power means less control to affect the group, just the toys." I said, walking to Matt's office. "Rose...I know this is not the time but what did Dracoessa mean by the iron need?" Eric asked the question I want to avoid. I wanted to not tell them at all, to save face in front of them but then I thought that if I didn't then it would show they were not truly friends to me. That I kept something this importent to my health hidden. Sure I can argue that no one but doctors and my parents know but they may not see it that way.

I stand in front of Matt's door, ready to test the knob but couldn't move an inch. Not after hearing that question. "Rose? Girl?" Aaron called to me, hearing the worry in his tone, his voice. "Look Rose you don't have to tell us. I was just curious. If this is a sencetive topic-" Eric started but I cut in. "It is. I don't want to talk about it but I know I somepoint I have to. I fear telling you for it may change how you see me but I don't, it still will. I'm depating on it. So please wait for me to figure it out in my mind. You both are still my friends throu and throu. I don't want to lose you or the gang." I said, not turning to face them as I say all this.

Holding back all that I feel in my chest to the slight sting in my eye, letting me know tears are there. I hear them walk up to me and wrapped their arms around me. "It's ok girl, we'll wait for the answers. Your blood is different from us so things with it are complex. We just want to make sure you are ok." Aaron said while I return the embrace. "Thank you. I just hope to make it throu winter this year." I said with a sigh, letting go of them and turning the knob, finding the door was unlocked. "Yeah, the gang doesn't know you grow a winter coat in the fall/winter times do they? Don't you also go into heat for like a day?" Eric asked as we walk in. "Yes and yes. I just know they are going to joke about how hairy I'm going to get. Also I do go into heat but I usually workout, take cold showers, read, all things to just distract myself." I said, look through some of the files Matt had out on his desk.

I must have said that with an unknown tone that for both Aaron and Eric, look at me concerned and confused. I can tell why they are concerned. I almost ALWAYS hated myself during the fall and winter times of every year. I'm always LESS human, MORE animal due to the hair, the extra kick in hormones during my heat never helps, the need to feast on un-cooked meat for the blood in it for the iron. The need to hunt, hybernate, almost irritated all the time for not being able to fill my gut with food like any animal would do before going to sleep for a few months or so. Overall I hate the person I become durning those times. The wolf comes out and Rose hides away so the beast can be free.

A beast that if seen doing bad will be hated and unloved.

A beast that can never be loved for people will fear it harming them.

I always hated that part, this part of me for I always try to hide it from prying eyes. Hell all this is connected to the iron need. Lack of iron does equal minor to mayjor health problems but also less control of one's self. So a slight scent of blood of any kind my set us off to find and devor it. I lower the files I'm holding and just stare at them. Thinking about Chica, love of my life. A reason, possably the only one, I dated Lusy before was because she seemed to understand my mannerisums and accept them but that was all a lie. She saw only the person and the wolf as two different beings. Not one whole, like Chica seems to see.

I want to test her, to see what she would do after seeing the hidden side of me after seeing the human me. But I'm scared, scared that she will see me like almost any older generation then my parents see me. ' _Will she see me as two different or whole? Maybe even change my view of myself?_ ' I thought to myself. I stayed like this until I was pulled from my head but Aaron and Eric calling out to me, while hitting me in the head with a folder. I growl at them, with a glare, as they look at me concerned. "Rose. You ok? You just sort of spaced out and had this angery then sad look on you face. Does this have to do with?" Aaron trailed off for me to finish the sentance.

"I"m sorry guys. After Dracoessa made that request and everything going on and that time of year again coming. It's just...building up on me...I'm bit stressed." I said with a weak tone, wanting to curl up in a ball. "Rose, it's all going to be ok. You have us, your parents, teachers at school, Matt, and the gang! Hell maybe even the toys, Dracoessa and the animatronics you are looking for! We are all by your side you are at ours." Eric declared.

"He's right Rose. You don't know the full extent of what the gang has been through, you have no clue about the toys but are already planing of figuring out ways to help them and by extention the gang. You are even going out your way based on a dream for christ's sake to find more animatroics and HELP them!" Aaron said before Eric stepped back in.

"You don't know the toys or the animatroincs from your dream but you are going out your way to try and help them. Hell you've been a huge help to Freddy and the others by just being there, being an ear for them to vent to. You are helpping everyone from this fucked up company by just bringing them all together so they can have more people like them who gone through the same or close to the same problems."

"That's right Rose. The Fazbear's are greatful to have you. To have you back with them as a family. To have you as someone they can talk to out of their group. They love you like you love them, with the exception of Chica but they care. They are going to be by your side. Don't let the negative get to you and be strong for if not yourself then for them. Get the negative out of your head Rose. We're hear to listen when you are ready to talk." Aaron said to me in his comforting tone of voice. A voice he rarly let's out but when he does, he shows he cares. I started to tear up at their speech and just broke down sobbing.

I told them everything from the true facts of the iron need, to how I felt about my nickname Wolf, to how I felt about myself durning the winter time. They stayed there, listening to me speak, rubbing my back, holding me, whispering to me, that everything was alright, just comforting me. Once I calmed down, they stayed there holding me. I lifted my head up to look at them and all I see was looks of love, friendship and support. I smile, feeling a wieght finally fell away from my chest, making me feel that I can take on the world and all that it will throw at me.

The same feeling I get when around Chica. I look down to my knees, blushing at the thought of my favorite animatoinc. I felt that when the time comes and I tell her the truths about me, I'll be met with the same look but hopfully with love of romance. "Aww is little Wolfy thinking about her little chicky wicky?" Aaron babied at me, pinching my cheeks. I laugh and swat his hand way, before doing the same with Eric when he started. "Quit it guys. Leave me be." "Nah ah girl. Not after the roller coaster. Nah we are here to stay." Eric said as he and Aaron wrapped their arms around me and kissed me on the cheeks. "Gah! Ah! Hey gross! Bleh. Boy kisses." I said making us all laugh in synch.

We stop when we hear someone clearing their throut. In all that was going on, I failed to notice Detective McBride standing a few feet from at a the door, watching us with an amused smile. "What are all you doing here? Cross, I know you work here but what of them. All three of you are not allowed here during construction." she said as we all got up. "Ma'am please let us explain." Aaron started before she cuts in. "I'm sorry but you three are tresspassing. Since Rose, you are an employee here, you are free to go with a warning but you two." She gestured to my friends. "Are coming with me."

"Wait Mcbride. Please don't. I brought them and let them in. Reason why and I know you will think this is crazy but I had a sort of dream." I went to explain it to her and she seemed to have understood my intentions. "I see. Heart of gold Rose. Alright, Collins and Petterson, you both are off the hook and the diner I remember it being about 50 so minutes from here." She gave us the directions, causing all of us to be surprised by how close the place seemed to be. "Thank you Mcbride. Thank you for believeing me, helpping us out, my stalker case, everything. Thank you."

"You're welcome Cross. Now go get yourself cleaned up and all of you head home. Cross, I'll try to get you updated as much as I can on your case." She said before leaving. I ran to the bathroom while Aaron and Eric waited by the door. I faintly heard them talking about what happened in the office before Mcbride came which is fine. They are still free to call me Wolf since I know they would never mean it in any other way then with love and enderment.

I washed my face and after I was done drying my face, I saw in the worped metal reflection of the dispenser was that someone or something was behind me. I turned around and of course saw nothing. I didn't smell or hear anything other then the normal scents of the place, my friends and them talking. ' _Trick of the mind after my brain going super nova?_ ' I thought as I left the bathroom.

(A/N: Wow, during that moment between Rose, Aaron and Eric, I will admit, a few tears fell from my eyes while typing it. Tell me your thoughts on this development with Rose? Did you shed a few tears or are you heartless like the actual heartless from Kingdom Hearts? Anyway, hoped you enjoyed. Sage out~)


	43. Chapter 43

Wolf's Mate

I arrived home at about 9:30PM, tired from my break down, and the game that happened earlier. I was glad that Arron, Eric and I found out where the old Diner was so we can meet up over the weekend or during school to work out a plan to head up there for more clues. I was also glad that they both still accepted me as a friend and I hope it lasts if they somehow see the un-savory side of me that I hide.

I got out of my car, grabbed my gear and went to the door. I didn't get to make it 2 feet from the door till I smelled the familier scents of lavender, sea water, oak, burning charcoal, and fresh cut grass with a hint of carrot. I was confused for a second and surprised the next when the door flung open and Chica comes flying at me, grappling me in a hug. "Welcome home Rose! Surprise!" she said as I caught her, trying to not drop my bag in the process and to keep my balance. My brain worked through my thoughts and memories as to what was happening.

After I got my feet planted on the ground, still holding Chica, I saw the others come out of the house chuckling. "Welcome home Rose. Surprised to see us?" Bonnie said as he stepped onto the lawn. As I look at each other them, it finally clicked in my brain that Eric said to me that the gang was staying here with us while the pizzeria was being remodeled. "Oh hey guys. Yeah I'm surprised." I said still in shock from Chica's surpise. Speaking of Chica, I look down at her and notice I was still holding her. I blush slightly and put her down gently, noticing she still had my old jersey on.

"Sorry about that Chica. You really got me there that I forgot I was still holding you." I said, feeling the area that Chica was pressed against was cold, missing her heat, felt lonly without her in my arms. "It's alright Rose. Just glad I was able to suprise you, before your senses kicked in." She reached up and tapped me on the nose, taken me aback by that. She giggles at my expression making my heart pound in my chest, scared she could hear it with it with how close she is. "Well come in Rose, dinner is ready," Goldie said as he and the others went back inside. Chica takes my hand and starts dragging me into my home. Making me drop my bag by the door.

When I got in I saw the couch was made up to be a bed, the blow up mattress was down from the attic and inflated to be used. ' _So I'm guess one or two people are sharing the guest room, one is sleeping on the couch and two could sleep on the mattress depening on their sizes._ ' I thought thinking who was sleeping where, figuring maybe Freddy and Goldie didn't mind sharing a bed since they are like brothers on how you look at it. Foxy would get the couch because it would fit him but also he can pretty much sleep anywhere. I remember he once fell asleep for 4 hours on the floor in human form when I was little.

Lastly, while it did leave a bit of a sour taste in my mouth, Chica and Bonnie would share the blow up mattress, since they both can fit on it due to their small sizes. I was dragged to the table that was extended by our small outdoor picnic table to fit everyone. Chica guided me to an open seat which just happened to be next to her's as Goldie helped my mom serve dinner which just happened to be my favorite, chicken with mash potatos and a random vegatable usally corn. ' _If the guys find out that chicken is my favorite food...ugh the dirty jokes and teases I'll get from them will never end. Hopefull Chica would be oblivious to it but she is smart so...she may catch on...life over in seconds._ ' I thought as I smiled and thanked my mom.

We started eating while talking a little bit here and there, and because chicken was my favorite food I was almost sort of tearing into it quick. This unforchante for me, it got noticed by the others. "Wow, you must _really like_ chicken eh Rose?" Freddy started, getting me to tense up slightly with how he said it. "Well chicken is her favorite food out of the meat section," My mom said not knowing that now the guys well kill me with jokes. I glance over to them and I wanted to whine sadly as I saw the knowing looks, and mischif grin on Foxy's face. They will not let me live this down.

"So Rose, how was the after game party? Did you have fun?" Chica asked, thankfully saving me. I turn to her and smile, saying, "Yeah. Aaron, Eric and I danced a little, I talked with a few people I knew, people asking who my date to the upcoming Halloween dance is. Nothing really special." I notice her face go red and got a bit worried so I asked, "Chica. You ok? Your face just got a bit red." That seem to catch her attention as she waves off my concern. "I'm fine Rose. But I think I know the reason for people asking. Eric said that the reason people pointed towards me at the game was because they thought I was your girlfriend?" she said, shocking me so much I started studdering out, trying to explain that.

"O-o-oh! L-lo-look Ch-chica I-i'm sorry. Lu-lusy was b-bugging m-me i-in th-the cafe wh-when they were p-putting up p-posters f-for th-the d-dance. I-i just said mo-more like y-yelled out th-that I w-was g-going to the d-dance with you to get her o-off my back. An-and s-since p-people re-remembered y-you from the par-party th-they p-put two and two to-together so." I was stumbbling real bad, my face felt hot with blush and my heart thumping away radticly. Before everything stopped and my words died as Chica placed a hand on mine. "It's alright Rose, I understand. You were just trying to get your ex to back off. It's fine," she said as I look down to the table sheepishly.

I heard her giggle before I felt my ears being scratch making me purr in delight. I smile at her as I raised her hand that was covering mine up to my lips and kissed it repeatedly as a way of thank you. I didn''t take my eyes off her and I felt the overwhelming urge to just lean over and kiss her right then and there. But I forced myself to just kiss her hand to satisfiy my urge. This didn't last long before the everso classic someone clearing their throut, "Alright you two, enough of your little flirting at the table. It's dinner time," my mother said.

I blush while I turn to look at her, "We weren't flirting mom." I retorted. "Oh hush dear, eat your chicken." As soon as she said that, I heard the covered chuckles of my friends. I scruff at it but started to eat my dinner again. Everything was silent and I decided to ask Chica about the jersey, "Still wearing that jersey I gave you?" "Of course. You said it was a gift and...I love it. Reminds me of you...my favorite wolf." She said a bit softly but I still heard her. I blushed, feeling my heart flutter about and said, "Glad that you love it. Getting more use then I gave it when I had it." I steal a glance at her and see her face was red again.

I got a bit concerned but remembered what she said so...' _Wait is Chica blushing? She must be for her face to red if not sick. Does...does that mean I may have a chance to be with her? Maybe I can confess to...no it would be better at the dance. More romantic if I'm not the pumpkin king this year._ ' I thought to myself as I tried to think of when it would be good to confess my love for Chica. ' _No...nothing will work...not when questions of my blood lingers about...I will have to tell her at somepoint so before confessing to her would be better. So that way I can know her reaction to it and if bad then I won't...If good then I confess to her. I have to know what her as a friend would react like to the info._ ' I thought, getting lost in them.

I barly noticed someone getting my attention until I felt something slide down my neck. "GAH!" my hand flew up to my neck and once returned I saw it was mashed potatos. I look around the table upset, looking for the culpret. The guys pointed toward the direction and saw that it was Chica who did it and the anger quickly went away when I saw the guilty and worried look on her face. ' _I can not stay mad at her._ ' "What's up Chica?" I asked once calm. "You had this really upset, angry, sad look on your face. I got worried. Is there something wrong Rose?" She asked me, placing a comformting hand on my arm.

I smile at her, "I'm fine L-Chica." I caught myself quick before I called her love! A pet name couples give each and I prey no one noticed my slip. "I'm just abit worried about an upcoming test in one of my classes. One of my friends Noah is having trouble in the same class and I kinda hope he doesn't get kicked from the team, because he's a good teammate and player. Everyone is!" I said, hoping they believe my lie. "Oh well make sure you study before the test dear. Don't want you failing." My dad said as everyone nods in agreement. I relaxed in relief that they believed me, "I will dad. I have the same period as Noah, which is fifth so I'll be able to study with him before then." I said.

Once dinner was done, I helpped my mom and dad clear and clean the plates and such, while everyone got ready for bed. The three of us had to fight off the others from helping us, saying we are glad they offered but they are guests. "Rose, it's getting late dear and you have school tomorrow. Go to bed and sleep," My mom said to me. "Alright mom, goodnight. Night dad." I said as I left the kitchen, with calling back to me, "Night dear." "Night Foxy, Bonnie." I said to my friends, who were ready for bed and suprisingly I guessed right with Foxy taking the couch and Bonnie the blow up mattress. Though I was surprised that Chica was not with them, ready for bed. ' _Must still be getting ready._ ' "Night lass." "Don't the bed bugs bite." They said as I went up stairs, and I smelled the scents of oak, charcoal and lanveder.

The oak and charcoal from the guest room and lanvender from my room? ' _Must be getting ready there since it has a bathroom connected._ ' I went over and knocked on the guest bedroom wanted to check on my favorite bear friends and say night to them. "Come in" I heard Freddy's false girly voice call. I laugh as I opened the door and saw them in bed with Goldie reading a book. "Hello Rose. Come to say good night?" Goldie said, lowering his book. I just smile and laugh, "Yeah, came to say good night to my favorite couple." I winked at them and they glared. "Haha very funny Rose. You know as well as anyone Goldie is my brother." Freddy said and I hold my hands up in surrender.

"I know Fred. I'm just playing with ya. Both of ya are my family too. Anyway I just wanted to see how ya both were doing and say good night." I said. "Night Rose." They both said and I closed the door before heading to my room. The door was closed and even though it was my room, I still knocked to alert Chica I was there. "Chica is it safe for me to come in?" I asked. "Yes Rose it is." She called so I walked in and saw she was in a sleeping bag on the floor, ready for bed. ' _Wait...so Chica is staying with me in my room...who's idea was this?_ ' I thought. "Huh? I thought you would be sharing the blow up mattress with Bonnie." I was confused and kinda hoped the others didn't plan this for something to happen. Sure I would never do anything but the fact still remained.

Chica shook her head and smiled at me. "No. It was suggested but I wanted to sleep by you. Our own little sleepover, since I rememberd you always wanted to have one when you were younger." She blushed a little when she said this and honestly that was really innocent and amazing that she remembered that little detail. "Oh well then uh I better get ready for bed. School tomorrow." I said, gathering my pajamas which was just plaid bottoms and a random t-shirt and went into the bathroom to change. When I came out not long after, Chica looked to already be asleep.

Taking the chance, I took a blancket and pillow off my bed, placing them on the floor next to Chica before I picked her up and layed her down on the bed gently. I covered her with the remaining blanket before I layed down on the floor, covering myself with my blanket. ' _Like hell I'm going to allow Chica to lay on the floor. I'm fine with sleeping on the floor, since it won't be the first time._ ' I thought as I remembered the times I woke up and arrived to school early for my afternoon midterms and finals. I used to sleep on the hardwood floors of the gym before the exams to keep myself wake during them.

No one made us do so, it was basicly our choice and I was not the only one since I saw others doing the same. I look up at Chica's sleeping form and smiled happily as I closed my eyes and went to dream land.


	44. Chapter 44

Wolf's Mate

Chica's POV

I woke up a while later and I saw and felt I was not on the floor any more. I was higher up, whatever was under me was frim not hard nor soft. In between really and I realized that I was on a bed. I was in Rose's bed. I blushed as I smelled the lingering scent of winter pine and fresh water stream on her pillow.

The scent made me feel warm, safe like I'm being held in a blanket of this scent. ' _This feels nice. It feels like I'm close to Rose right now. Speaking of Rose, where is she if I'm in her bed._ ' I thought as I get up and look about before I find her asleep on the floor below me. I half wanted to glare at her but also wanted to smile at how cute, adorable she is curled up. I was alittle upset with her for switching places with me but was touched that she did and was so sweet.

' _I really do love this wolf. Sweetest person one can meet. Like the cupcakes was use to make._ ' I thought but still felt guilty that I was in a way kicking her out of her bed even though she placed me in here. I quitely as I could got up from the bed, taking the sleeping bag with me but it must have been making a lot of noise for Rose's ear's were twitching. I couldn't help but aaawwww at the cuteness but that unforchantly that woke her up. "Hmmm? Chica?" She asked as she got up and rubbed her eyes.

I had to stop and stare at her, tired she was with her hair more shaggy and sticking out in places. She just looked like a sleepy puppy dog with it's fur sticking up and out. She looked at me confused, with a tilt of her head making my heart flutter, "What are you doing up?" she asked as she turned around to her clock, which read it was 12:10Am. "Oh well...I'm going to be honest Rose I was going to switch our places back. I apprecate you placing me in your bed but I feel bad for it seems like I'm kicking you out." I said to her as I start placing my sleeping bag back down on the ground.

Rose grabbed the bag and pulled it towards her, "Nope. None of that Chica. You are taking the bed, not the floor." Rose said keeping a hold on the bag as I try to tug it from her with no success. "Rose! I feel bad for kicking you out your bed. Let me just sleep on the floor." I insited, even turning into my animatronic form to pull the sleeping bag from her but she held on tight and I almost pull her with it. She gets up, "No Chica. You are taking the bed and that's it. I can handle sleeping on the floor."

"I'm not kicking you out of your own bed Rose. I appreceate the gesture but I can not accept." "Well what do you suppose we do? I'm not letting you take the floor and you won't take the bed." Rose asked with a stren face. "I don't know, sleep in the same bed together?" I said not really thinking till it clicked what I said exactly. I saw Rose's face turn red a little as I felt mine do the same. "Um well um that is a solution to both parties are happy." Rose said, rubbing the back of her neck, nervous about my unattended suggestion of us sharing a bed.

"Y-yeah. I guess it is. Want to give the suggestion a try?" I suggested, "Y-yeah. A-after you." Rose said, gesturing to the bed while dropping the sleeping bag. I did the same, shifted back to human form and climbed into the bed, leaving room for Rose. She placed her blanket back on the bed then climbed in after me, pulling the sheets over us. We layed down, facing each other, both of us really unsure what to do till I moved towards her and cuddled up against her. I felt my heart beat in my chest as I felt her arms close around me in a protective hold, bringing me closer to her.

She felt tense at first but relaxed shortly after but her heartbeat from what I can hear if that was her heart and not mine was racing. The scent of winter pine and fresh water stream was stronger now that it was coming directly off of Rose. The scent alone from her made me relax the most as I felt so warm, safe and happy to be within Rose's strong arms. I wrapped my arms as much as I can around Rose, since we are laying on our side, to hold her as I dirfted back off to sleep now completely comfortable in our new sleeping arrangement.

Rose's POV

It was odd waking up to noise coming from Chica. But once I found out what she was doing, I got upset. ' _There is no way in hell I'm letting my love sleep on the floor when she can sleep on the bed._ ' I thought as I grab the sleeping bag before she could put it down on the ground. We argued a bit before she suggested us to sleep in the same bed together. I felt my heart literally stop in my chest while blood went to my face. While once before I have slept in Chica's arms after our outing but this is vastly different.

We were at the pizzeria with the others, she was in animatronic form and on the stage. Here, it's just the both of us ALONE in my BEDROOM and she going back to human form. Yes we were alone in my room once before but that was when I was sick and she in animatronic form. This is still different since I'm not sick and she is going to shift back to human form just to fit on the bed with me.

' _Sleep in the same bed with the woman I love yeah that's not asking for the guys to come in and see us when we are still asleep or something to happen._ ' I thought as my mouth spoke on it's own, agreeing to the arrangment. Once in the same bed, she moved closer to me, making me tense up, till I felt her body against mine. She was warm and comfortable and smelling the lavender scent relaxed me but not my fast beating heart. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer to me so that way we were in a way properly cuddling.

I smiled as I felt her arm go around me as much as they could and her breath slowed as mine did as well, both of us drifting to sleep, now in our new arrangment.

3rd POV

Two dancers, turned and twirled under the moon light. Wolf and chicken in harmony to music they can only hear. The world around them was the lake from before but now there were jack-o-lanturns, cobwebs, white, orange and black lights hanging around in the trees, bushes and in small boats on the lake. There were goblins, witches, faires, werewolfs, vampires, skeletons and so much more around, watching the couple.

"Are you having fun my queen?" the wolf said with a laugh. "Yes, I am my dear king." the chicken said with a laugh as well. "I'm glad that you are on this Halloween night, my love. I love you." the wolf said as they leaned down to their partner. The chicken leans up to meet the wolf in the middle for a kiss but an annoying beeping starts to go off.

Rose's POV

I growl in annoyance at the sound of my alarm clock going off, letting me know to get up for school. As my eyes cleared after I opened them, I noticed something that made think I was having a heart attack. I was extremly close to Chica's face, like I was going to kiss her in my sleep! She stired in her sleep because of my alarm and me not wanting to get caught I pulled away real fast, accedently waking her up as I turned it off.

"Hmm? Rose?" She got up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Sorry that I woke you up L-Chica. It was just my alarm, go back to sleep if you want to." I said as I thought, ' _Was I actually going to kiss her? I only had a dream where I was going to kiss my dance partner. Why was I moving closer to Chica when it was just a dream?_ ' "Ok wolf, have a good day at school and be careful of your ex." Chica said as she fell back asleep. "I will d-Chica." I said and without my brain catching up to my actions, I kissed her tenderly on the cheek as she layed back down.

I gather my towel, change of clothes and went into bathroom to get ready for school. All while thinking of the near slip ups of me nearly calling her love and dear, common pet names for couples to use for each other.


	45. Chapter 45

Wolf's Mate

Chica's POV

I heard an annoying beeping as being awoke from me sleep. I was having a wonderful Halloween filled dream but the lake with that mysterious wolf girl again, who I think may be Rose, that I was going to kiss this time. I stired slightly, as I felt someone's breath near my lips till I was jerked fully away.

"Hmm? Rose?" I got up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. ' _I was so comfortable, why did it have to litteraly be teared away from me?_ ' I thought. "Sorry that I woke you up L-Chica. It was just my alarm, go back to sleep if you want to." Rose said and I think I noticed a slip up but I'm near have awake to be sure. "Ok wolf, have a good day at school and be careful of your ex." I said, laying back down to fall asleep, having gotten use to how the bed feels a little. But it was nothing compared to how comfortable cuddling up against Rose was through out the night.

"I will d-Chica." I heard Rose say before I feel her kiss me tenderly on the cheek. I smiled happily, curling myself up more in the blackets, feeling my face heat up in a blush. ' _Even though this not the first time she kissed me, the fact that she did right now was so adorable, makes me feel like a wife being let to sleep in by her husband,_ ' I thought. But as soon as it did I sat up and looked towards the bathroom where I heard the shower going. ' _Wife...husband...me as the wife and Rose like my husband, right now getting ready for work._ ' My heart thumbed in my chest as I took in what's going on.

' _Rose didn't deny sleeping in the same bed as me, she held me oh so lovingly in my sleep, the past 2 now 3 kisses, the breath I felt on my lips as I waking up, her slip ups...Does Rose secretly have feelings for me like I do for her?_ ' I thought, letting myself, think back to how we act around each other and well it made me smile with how Rose was always so sweet, kind and such. ' _Thinking back to our first outing, it honestly felt so much like a date and I would very much like to go on more with her._ ' I smiled as I thought of future dates with Rose all the way to possabliy a beautiful wedding with all our friends and family, later on kids.

I sighed happliy as I got up from the bed as I glanced over to her desk, seeing the stuffed plushie and the empty picture frame that could some day hold my picture. "Have a good extra sleep Chica?" I heard Rose say as I look to her as she came out of the bathroom and nearly having a heart attack. All because my heart stopped suddenly with my mouth going dry. Rose wore a t-shirt and a skirt!? that stopped at her knees. The clothing was earth like colors, bringing out her wild like beauty over her handsome looks. Her hair still slightly wet, making her a bit more attractive esspically with that smile on her face.

"Y-yeah, I did Rose. Thank you for letting me sleep in a little longer. Ummm...I have to say Rose, you look really good in that skirt. When did you get it?" I asked with a smile in return as I tamed the growing blush and a few certain thoughts that came to mind. "Huh? Skirt?" she asked confused before looking down at herself and faceplamed.

"I honestly didn't notice that I took this out or when I put it on. Oh well I rather hurry to school than change at the moment so let's go and some breakfest." Rose said, heading to the door. I blushed as I followed her.

Rose's POV

I was busy trying to calm my beating heart after my slip ups and my near kiss that I had with Chica in our sleep. ' _I'm so fucking sure that something will happen so long Chica is in my room with me. More so sharing the same bed with me._ ' I was scared something would happen, I was scared that my heat cycle will come early and I would do something I will most surly regret.

I'm not sure how long but I soon finished my shower the I used to cool down. I got dressed, not really paying attention to what I was doing as I thought back to my dream. ' _I'm sure that my dance partner was Chica and I was so close to kissing her. Is that dance between us foreshadowing of us at the Halloween dance at the end of next month?_ ' I came out of the bathroom, seeing Chica standing near the bed, looking at my desk with a smile. I looked over and saw she was staring at the Chica plusie I got so many years ago, sitting next to me empty picture frame before I looked back at her, with a growing smile.

' _Do I have a chance with her?_ ' I thought before speaking, "Have a good extra sleep Chica?" She turned to me before getting a surprised look on her face which confused me till she told me why. I was honestly surprised Chica said I looked good in a skirt, since I always thought I wouldn't due to my build, my height and my extra features but the complamint made my heart flutter. Right now we made our way towards the stairs just as Goldie was coming out the guest bedroom, "Morning you two..." he trailed off as he saw what I was wearing but I let it go since it's been so long since I last wore a skirt.

' _The last time I even worn one was when I was a child before the accident. After that I started wearing pants, not sure why but I guess I just found it more comfortable or was it because the doctors said something about it. Possabliy the former._ ' I thought as gave Goldie a smile. "Morning Gold." The same thing happened Foxy and Bonnie when we got downstairs, same with Freddy after he came down stairs. The guys were quite as we ate breakfest till my parents came downstairs, "Morning everyone. How did you all sleep?" my father asked as he got my mom and him some coffee.

"Like a rock ," Foxy said as Freddy spoke next, "I slept well." "As did I . Thank you for asking." Goldie said. "Why are you wearing a skirt Rose?! When did you get one?" Bonnie asked finally letting it sink it, getting a chuckle out of me. "I just am Bonnie, I'm still the same wolf girl who take your butt to the ground easy. As for when, I have no clue. Mom, dad do either of you know?" "I have no clue dear. You must have got it for a birthday or Christmas gift by either one of your friends or ex-girlfriend," my mom said and I accepted the answer since that was most likely with either two.

"So why are you going to school on a Sunday?" Chica asked me which got the others attention. "It's regired for those on sports teams to come in for classes that they had to miss for extra practice during the school day for up coming games. Those with good grades can afford to but those with bad have to miss practice. It's to help keep our grades up to help us get into good colleges and possabliy get us a few scholorships if we can't get into a divison." I explained to the group. "That's amazing for a school to do that for it's students. Is there a chance for you Rose? You were amazing in that first game." Goldie asked and that's when a stone dropped to my gut.

"Yeah. Coach said that if I keep it up, I can get into division 1 football. Full scholorship." I said as everyone nodded and congratulated me. After breakfest I went back upstairs to finish getting ready before heading back down and to the door.

Chica's POV

"Rose." I called out as she was heading to the door and went over to her. She turned to me and smiled, "Yeah Chica?" "After school, do you think we can hang out today? Just the two of us?" I asked shyly as a small blush came up to my face. She got a shy look on her face while rubbing the back of her neck, "Sure we can Chica. I would love to hang out with ya. I should be done with school in about 2 and half hours, so I can come back here and we can head out. Sound good?" she asked and I nodded my head excited to be going out with Rose.

' _Going out as in just friends but maybe I can try and test some waters to see where I stand with Rose and hopefully see if I can confess to her._ ' "Cool. Well I have to get going, so I'll see you soon L-Chica," Rose said and it seemed like something took over us as we both leaned in towards each other. I gently cupped Rose's cheek as I kissed the other and Rose wrapped an arm around me and kissed me on the cheek as well before we pulled apart from each other with smiles on our faces.

"Have a good day at school Rose." "I will l-Chica. See you later." She walked out the door, to her car and waved bye to me as she left with waving back at to her before heading back inside. I heard laughter from the kitchen, thinking the guys was joking around with Rose's parents as I went upstairs to get ready for my day with Rose when she came back.

Rose's POV

I was driving along, with the radio playing a random song as I thought about what Chica and I could do today as I calmed down from my nervous slip ups that are becoming much to frequent for comfort. I was shocked by my actions when I left but my heart is still fluttering from it all.

Once I pulled up to the school, I got a phone call before I even got a few feet from my car. I pulled out my phone and saw an unknown number, curious I picked it up. "Hello?" I said, before hearing a familier voice. "Hello, Alpha. It's me, Dracoessa or Damin Croges as you may recall. I'm calling you to see if you can help me with the toys. You know hold them up and make sure they don't fall or hand me tools." He listed off. "Sure, what time? Also how did you get my number?" I asked, thinking maybe he got it from Matt. "Got it from Matt, so how's about this afternoon, say around 5?"

I thought about it a little, trying to figure out, long I would be out with Chica to when I can go help. "I have to be honest I'm going to be hanging out with a friend of mine but we may not be out that long so I think I can help out. If not, is it ok if I bring them with me?" I was thinking, that it might be good for Chica to see her friends early and while she helps Dracoessa, I can talk with Mangle to see where the other animatronics are along with help her. "Sure, I don't mind. Which friend is it? Or is it your mate? The blonde haired girl that smelled of lavender." I blushed at the mention of Chica.

"Her. My mate as you call her but she isn't. We are mearly friends." I said as I felt pain in my heart. "Could have fooled me Alpha. Anyway, I'll text you the location of the place to meet up at. See you soon Alpha." He hung up and seconds later, I got a text from him about the location. I shurgged and went into the school.


End file.
